Step forward, step backwards
by orion's shining star
Summary: This is Chenzel story and it's definitely AU. Mature themes, not for minors.Summary: What makes you hide things from person you are supposed to love? What makes you doubt your commitment? What will make you trust someone completely?
1. Only a slip up

Hello everyone :)

I had no idea where I should publish this story, so I decided to do it here. It's Chenzel story and it's definitely AU story. It's just my take on what if...

Note- English is not my first language and there will be mature content.

This is first chapter and if you'll like it, I'll gladly continue writing it :)

* * *

''I do not understand you at all.'' said Jack ''You're with the man for 8 years, you've been married for three months and you still haven't told him about vital part of your life.''

''Look, I don't want him to be involved.'' replied Idina looking at her best friend

''I think...'' started Jack

''Don't think Jack! You're not good at it.'' Idina cut in, grin on her face

''Fuck you!'' laughed Jack ''Seriously, what do you tell him?''

''Jack, I went to school in London, I've lived there for eight years. I just tell him that I need to see my friends and family I lived with while I was there.'' replied Idina as she packed her bag

''He buys that?'' asked Jack doubtfully ''He never wanted to go with you?''

''It doesn't matter what he wants!'' replied Idina harshly this time ''Jack, I'm late. I have rehersal, I'll see you later''

Jack watched his best friend rushing out, knowing that she couldn't forever avoid the conversation with Taye. He was a good man, but Jack knew that sooner or later he'll ask Idina where she's been going for years. He sighted not wanting to even imagine fiasco what will take place when that happens.

* * *

Idina rushed towards the theatre, her conversation with Jack still replaying in her head. She knew she should have told Taye about her life in England years ago, but she couldn't let the words out, even though she tried million times before.

''I can't believe you're always on time.'' Steve smiled ''Always a minute before.'' he chuckled

''One day Stevie'' Kristin said ''One day she'll be late and we'll have field day.'' she smirked

''That won't be happening'' grinned Idina

''Wanna bet?'' asked Kristin

''Make it good and I'm for it.'' smiled Idina

''I don't have enough paint '' mumbled Steve ''Ladies I'll be back in a second.'' he said and left the changing room

''Okay, if I win you'll be my slave for a week.'' smiled Kristin

''I like it, so I'll make you do the same.'' Idina replied ''So, there should be some sort of time period for the bet.''

''Agreed, three weeks.'' smiled Kristin ''If you arrive on time in next three weeks, starting Monday, I'll be your slave for a week.''

''I like that.'' smiled Idina ''All the things I can make you do.''

''We need to hurry, rehearsal will start in few minutes'' Steve interrupted Kristin before she could reply.

* * *

''Excellent ladies.'' smiled Stephen ''Your voices are perfectly synchronised.''

''Thank you'' said Kristin while Idina just smiled ear to ear

''Well that's it for today everyone, I'll see you Monday morning.'' everybody went towards the changing rooms. Whole cast was tired, which was not surprising giving that they had rehearsal every day for 9 hours. Big primere was only a week away and everything needed to go smoothly.

Kristin and Idina stayed behind, avoiding crowded backstage.

''Kristin, what on earth are you doing?'' Idina asked as she watched Kristen climbing big ladders. Kristin pulled her big, puffy dress up to her knees climbing up.

''I want to see how the theatre looks from up there.'' Kristin replied finally reaching the end of scaffolding ladders. She took few steps, there wasn't a lot of space for walking but three persons could easily stand on the platform without getting crowded.

''You should come up here. We could use few more minutes to kill, considering that we are avoiding all the backstage rush.''

''I don't know about that. I'm much safer down here, with my feet firmly on the ground.''

''Don't be a sissy and climb up.'' Kristin rolled her eyes ''And take that bag when you're coming up.''

''Why are you so sure I'll be coming up there?'' asked Idina, hands on her hips as she looked up

''You can't resist me'' winked Kristin

''Please'' Idina said ''I'm coming because I want to see the view.'' grabbing bag and climbing up

''I knew you couldn't resist me.'' Kristin commented and when Idina looked away from her feet and finally moved on the platform she found Kristin sitting on the edge, her legs hanging in the air, while she rested against safety rail.

''You think highly of yourself.'' grinned Idina

''Am I wrong?'' Idina just rolled her eyes on that

''Here is your bag, oh irresistible one.'' she bowed retrieving chuckle from the blonde. _'O__nly if I were irresistible to you'_

''Good, now we eat.'' smiled Kristin as she took the bag and tapped on the place next to her

''You have food in there?'' asked Idina surprised sitting down on the place Kristen tapped

''I wish it was real food. It's only juice and Skittles, my favourite snack.'' laughed Kristin

''Your mother never told you about healthy food?'' teased Idina

''Of course she did, that's the reason I was so happy when I moved out.'' Kristin replied ''Look, if you don't like my junk food...''

''Oh no, no. I love your junk food- it's my favourite snack when I'm in the hurry.'' Idina smiled sheepishly

''Oh yeah?'' smiled Kristin as she passed the bag of skittles to Idina ''I though you like healthy food''

''Shut it.'' Idina rolled her eyes and then added ''I like it up here.''

''Yeah, it gives you a new dimension of things.'' commented Kristin ''We rehearse here everyday and we never notice how it really looks.''

They sat in comfortable silence for few minutes eating Skittles until Steven interrupted them

''Do you think you two can come down here so we can get rid of that make up? I have a hot date with George from my yoga class!''

''Sorry, we'll be there in a minute.'' Idina said

''You better!'' he turned and went backstage

''I guess we have to go.'' Kristin said disappointed that her time with Idina was short

''I was thinking, my friend Jack and I are going out later, maybe you could come with us?'' Idina asked

Kristin heart jumped ''I don't know. Where are you going?''

''A club Kristin, we're going to dance.'' Idina said as she started to climbing down

''That means Taye will be there as well.'' said Kristin and hoped that her voice didn't reveal her anger

''No, Taye is in LA until Thursday. It'll be just you, me and Jack.'' Idina said looking up

''Alright, I'll go.'' said Kristin climbing down fast ''I hope you can dance.''

''You'll see'' smiled Idina watching Kristin getting down. Kristin's big, puffy dressed got stuck and she lost balance

''Kristin!'' Idina yelled and jumped forward just in time to catch Kristin. Both of them fell down with loud thump, Kristin turned around while she was falling wanting to brace herself on her hands so when she fell down on something soft she knew Idina was there to catch her. Kristin propped herself up on her hands looking down at Idina and then catching up to their position- her right thigh was between Idina's her face above perfect face of beautiful brunette.  
Idina moved a little bit, her thigh pressing against Kristen's centre making blonde's breath hitch.

''Are you okay?'' Kristin asked

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' replied Idina opening her eyes to find blonde smiling down at her

''Thank you.''

''Not a problem, I'd hate to see you hurt.'' Idina smiled

''Girls...'' Steve started but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. He smiled wickedly and said ''Don't worry, you just do your thing and I'll wait.''

''Oh my God, did he think...'' Idina started

_'I wish it was what he though.'_

''He's just pulling our leg.'' replied Kristin

* * *

Jack and Idina were waiting for Kristin in front of the club.

''Why are you so nervous?'' asked Jack ''It's not like your going on a date or something.''

''I'm not nervous.'' denied Idina only to be met with Jack's cocked eyebrow ''I don't know why, I need alcohol.''

''Aha.'' Jack commented but before he could continue Idina said:

''She's here.''

Jack turned around and saw beautiful blonde moving towards them. She wore fitting dark blue jeans, white shirt tucked into her jeans, mighty high heel leather boots as a final touch. His mouth went dry

''She's hot as hell.'' Jack said turning his head to Idina he asked ''Is she single?''

''What?'' Idina asked ''You're not asking her out!''

''Hi, I'm sorry for being late.'' said Kristin

''Not a problem, we arrived 5 minutes ago.'' Idina smiled ''Kristin this is Jack, my best friend. Jack this is Kristin.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Kristin said shaking his hand

''Pleasure is all my mine, believe me.'' Jack grinned

''Shall we?'' Idina interrupted, almost growling at Jack _'What the hell was that? Why would I care if Jack and Kristin started to date?'_

''Yes, we shall.'' smiled Kristin giving Idina ten thousand volts smile

After ordering few drinks, they went to dance. Idina's head spinned around as always after shots of tequila, she could feel Kristin's and Jack's presence but she closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She snapped out of it as she felt pair of hands on her hips, opening her eyes she found tipsy Kristin in front of her. Idina smiled pulling Kristin against her body, starting to move in rhythm. Idina ran her hands up and down Kristen's sides, stopping just above her ass. Kristin moved so Idina's thigh was between hers and as rhythm started to change their movements went from dancing closely to grinding against each other. Kristin rest her head against Idina's shoulders moaning loudly as Idina pulled her against her thigh harder deliberately pressing against blonde's centre.

_'How long I wanted this...'_

_'Idina! You have husband! Stop it!''  
_

Kristin decided that two could played that game so she backed away and turned around, pulling Idina against her back. Idina growled at contact as she gripped blonde's hips trying to control her movements and stop delightful pressure on her centre.

''What are you doing to me?'' Idina whispered against Kristin's ear making the blonde shiver

''I'm dancing Idina, what are you doing?'' Kristin responded as she turned around looking into Idina's eyes. Idina could clearly see lust and desire in blonde's eyes

''Something I'll regret afterwards.'' said Idina as she pulled Kristin into heated kiss, moving towards the dark corner of the club. Club was dark as it is, but there were few corners obviously meant for making out and dry humping or quick fuck. The moment Kristin's back collided with wall, Idina broke the kiss moving to blonde's neck.

''Kristin, I...'' Kristin knew what Idina was trying to say, trying to back away remembering that she has a husband. Kristin didn't want any of it so she pushed Idina and slammed her against wall, successfully changing their positions. She pushed her thigh against Idina harder then she intended, but receiving loud moan of pleasure. Kristin knew that this was possibly her only chance with Idina, so she didn't want to miss it. She undid Idina's trousers, pushing her hand into brunette's underwear.

''Kristin, we...oh sweet god'' Idina tried to resist

''You're soo wet, Idina'' moaned Kristin ''Please, let me...'' she kissed her neck

''Yes, Kristin...I need...''

''Let me show you how this is done.'' smiled Kristin kissing Idina's body

Idina's eyes opened and she looked down only to see Kristin getting on her knees, she groaned at the sighed. She never had anyone going down on her, but that was obviously going to change. Kristin looked up and saw Idina watching her every move- she smiled pulling Idina's pants and underwear lower getting first glance on Idina's perfectly trimmed pussy.

''Kristin..'' was Idina's strangled plea. Kristin locked eyes with Idina as brunette froze at the first touch of Kristin's tongue.

''You taste good.'' Kristin murmured but before Idina could respond, she lashed her tongue over Idina's bare clit, feeling the now-erect little nub under her tongue. Idina's head fell back, her hips moved towards sweet pressure, her hands dig into wall. Her tongue slowed, giving Idina gentle, luxurious licks until she felt her shudder again whimpering:

''Please...Kristin...I need to cum...'' hearing that Kristin ran her tongue from the top of her slit to the bottom, rubbing it from side to side, exploring every part of her pussy, finding sensitive spots that made Idina's breathing even harder and that caused her gasping out of pleasure. She let her tongue slide deep inside Idina, almost moaning again at the sweet flavor of her, Idina's scent filling her mind, and then swirled her now-slippery tongue over Idina's clit, slowly accelerating the motion. Her lips gently sucked as her tongue vibrated on the tip, and she felt Idina's hips lift off the wall before she let small scream of pleasure as she came:

''Kristin!'' Idina grabbed blonde's head against herself letting Kristin licking her while her the waves subsided

Jack went looking for Idina and Kristin who disappeared while he was getting another drink, but when he found them he was shocked. His best friend and Kristen went to dark, secluded corner of the club and he could not see clearly everything so he went closer. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't see him approaching, he stopped few feets away and saw perfectly what was happening. Kristin was on her knees in front of Idina, whose body was rigid- her eyes closed, her head leaning against wall, her legs spread for blonde between them, one of her hands in Kristin's hair , other digging into the wall. He stumbled backwards, leaving them in quasi privacy.

* * *

Idina arrived at theatre an hour early waiting for Kristin

''Good morning.'' greeted Kristin ''Somebody is trying not to lose the bet.''

''We need to talk.'' said Idina

''About?'' Kristin asked even though they both knew what she was talking about

''What happen on Saturday- it can never happen again.'' said Idina _'What did you think? That she will leave Taye for you?'_

''Alright, if that's what you wish.'' Kristin replied ''We'll just forget about it.'' Kristin felt her heart cracking a bit

''I think that's for the best, after all it was only a slip-up.'' Idina said

* * *

Well, I would really like to hear your opinion and thoughts about this. Please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue this story :)


	2. Confusion

Well, this is second chapter of the story and I hope you'll like it. Thank you for your comments and support :)

* * *

Idina wanted to kill herself. It has been week since her 'slip-up' with Kristin and even though Kristin had agreed to forget about it, she clearly hadn't meant it. Otherwise she wouldn't tease her this much, Idina is certain it's on purpose- her whole little charade. She was sure that every move Kristin made had a hidden agenda to awake her senses. But everything was back to normal- their friendship and talks were the same, laughs loud as ever, rehearsal better by day. So what scared Idina so much was the fact that she didn't want it to be this way- they shouldn't act this way, not after what happened previous Friday. It also crossed her mind that she was going crazy and that poor Kristin really wasn't doing anything to tease her or to cause that jealousy she felt whenever Kristin laughed at stupid jokes of that stupid, idiotic Michelle. What a nerve- just waltzing to Kristin and make her laugh! Who the hell did she think she was? That was the point when Idina stopped her delirium and went home early.

_I'm terrible person, Kristin has a right to have her own life. Especially when I have mine, I'm married god damn it! I can't believe I cheated on Taye. I need a shrink._

Walking into her apartment she was greeted by her husband and Jack.

''What are you two up to?'' she asked suspicious

''Nothing honey'' smiled Taye kissing her

''I'm not in the mood for you two right now, so you have 3 minutes to tell me what you've done.'' Idina shot them death glares

''Well, since lately you've been in killing mood, I've decided to go out for a beer and to make sure you have someone to talk to about whatever is the matter- here is Jack.'' smiled Taye

''Why do you think that you going out for beer will make me feel better?'' Idina raised her eyebrow

''I don't, but I believe it will be easier for me to stay alive if I go out for a beer.'' said Taye kissed her on cheek and hurried out ''Bye, have fun.''

''What are you smirking about?'' asked Idina looking at Jack

''Geez, you're really shooting to kill, aren't ya?'' Jack shook his head and feeling particularly bold he smirked and asked ''It wouldn't have anything to do with certain blonde, would it?''

''What are you talking about?'' Idina barked

Jack and Idina were best friends since they were 5 and both of them knew when not to press other, but Jack couldn't help himself. He walked to Idina and leaned to her ear as to whisper something, but instead he moaned in his Idina interpretation: ''Please...Kristin...I need to cum...''

Idina's eyes were wide open, heartbeat racing- she was caught. Jack stepped away and seeing the look of terror on her friends face he said

''Did you really think I wouldn't go look for you? You could have at least do it in bathroom stall.''

Idina processed what Jack said- he wasn't mad and wasn't blaming her or calling her manipulative, cheating bitch- which would be proper description in her mind.

''So how long?'' asked Jack bringing her back to present

''What how long?'' Idina asked confused

''How long have you been having an affair with Kristin?'' he asked as if it was the clearest question in the world

''I'm not having affair.'' Idina denied

''Honey, when you have a girl going down on you in the club it can't be the first time.'' he said ''So how long has miss Hot been granted permission to enter your sheets?''

''She wasn't. She isn't.'' said Idina ''It only happened at the club.''

Jack started to laugh but seeing Idina's face he asked ''You're serious?''

''Yes, it didn't happen before.''

''And afterwards?''

''No!'' said Idina quickly ''I couldn't do that to Taye.''

''You didn't have problem doing it at the club.'' Jack retored

''What are you saying?'' asked Idina angry

''I'm saying that maybe you don't have all you need and want, so you go and look for it.'' said Jack putting his arms in surrender

''I'm not unhappy in my marriage.'' Idina said ''It was the moment of weakness.''

''Happy person, content with her life wouldn't have a moment of weakness.'' said Jack slowly

''I love Taye, he's a good man.'' Idina said, tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Jack pulled her into his arms and she started sobbing.

* * *

''God damn it!'' cursed Kristin as she sat down on the bench. She looked around to see if anyone was near and was not surprised when she couldn't find anyone, what kind of moron would be running at 4.45 Saturday morning anyway? Except her, of course. Central Park was beautiful in spring, Kristin had to admit, but was still too cold to sit and wait for someone to help her with her twisted ankle so she tried to gain some footing only to lost her balance once again. Even though she was prepared to hit the ground, arms circled her waist and stopped her fall. She found her back pressed against stranger and she quickly turned around hissing at the pain of doing so

''Maybe you should just sit down again'' said woman's voice laced with british accent

''I'm sorry, you startled me and I have hurt my ankle.'' said Kristin as she sat down. For the first time she looked up to see young woman who helped her

''Can I take a look?'' she asked

''Yeah, sure.'' stranger lifted her jogging pants a bit to look at her ankle ''It's just a twisted ankle, few hours of ice and few aspirins should do the trick. But when you go to work at Monday, you should put elastic bandage around it- it'll make your routine easier.''

''You look way to young to have medical degree.'' Kristin said

''I am, but I'm not too young to have common sense. Now, put your arm around my neck and bend you leg at knee, we'll get you to main road so we could call for taxi to get you home.'' instructed young woman

''Alright'' responded Kristin and did as she was told to.

''What's your name?'' asked Kristin as they started moving

''Call me Kate.'' smiled young woman. Kate was taller then Kristin, wore skinny black jeans with black fitting v-neck shirt

''I'm Kristin.''

''Pleased to meet you madame.'' said Kate

''You are soo...'' said Kristin and tried to find words to continue

''British?'' Kate helped out

''Yes! I'm sorry- it's just that your behaviour is typically...''

''I understand'' Kate cut in with smile ''People's behaviour is direct consequence of the surrounding they were brought up in, nothing to apologise for.''

''You're genius or something?'' asked Kristin with a laugh.

''Or something.'' smiled Kate. They reached main street and Kate waved her hand, first cab pulled over and she helped Kristin in.

''Thank you so much Kate, you saved me pretty nasty cold and pain of walking here on my own.'' said Kristin

''Not a problem, I hope your ankle will be good as new.'' smiled Kate ''Take care''

''You too, thank you once again.'' said Kristin. With last smile and nod Kate closed the door of a cab.

* * *

''Where are you going?'' mumbled Taye as Idina got out of her bed at 4.30 am.

''I can't sleep. I'll go jogging or something, go back to sleep.'' Taye just mumbled his approval and went back to sleep

Idina quickly dressed herself and went out, knowing that she won't go for a run or in gym she called cab and gave the driver Kristin's address. When she arrived there, the man at the reception said Kristin had gone running and just as Idina turned to go she spotted Kristin getting out of cab with her leg bent at knee. Idina rushed out of the building wanting to help Kristin.

''What happened?'' she asked grabbing Kristin's left hand and putting it around her neck. After deja vu that went through her head she asked

''What are you doing here?''

''I don't know'' said Idina ''Let me help you.''

Idina led them in the building and Kristin smiled at the man who jumped to help them saying ''Thank you Rob, but we have it under control. Just call elevator, please.''

''Yes, ma'am.'' Rob nodded and pressed the button

Arriving at the top floor, Idina noticed there we only two doors on the whole floor. Seeing Idina's confusion Kristin said

''Half of the floor is mine, other half is whoever rents it. I'm not sure who it is this month.''

''So penthouse, not bad.'' said Idina as Kristin unlocked her door

''Yeah, I guess.'' Kristin replied ''I grew up in big house, I'm used to have a lot of space.''

''Right, where should I lead you?'' Idina asked closing the door behind them _'Maybe to your bed?'_

_'In my bedroom please''_

''To the living room, go right.'' said Kristin

''Where do you keep your medications?'' asked Idina as she helped Kristin sat down on her couch

''Bathroom, top shelf.'' Kristin replied slowly taking off her snickers

''Kristin, I've never been here. I have no idea where your bathroom is.'' Idina said

''Right, go back to the hall and after you pass the door of the apartment, second door on the right is my bedroom. Go in there and just opposite of my bed are bathroom doors.'' Kristin replied

''I'll be right back.'' said Idina as she hurried to Kristin's bedroom

''Here you go.'' said Idina as she hand Kristin some pills and bottle of water. Kitchen was easy to find because dinning room was connected with living room and kitchen was right behind it separated with bar.

''Thank you.'' Kristin said as she drank her water ''Idina...''she started and then looking in Idina's eyes asked ''Why are you here?''

''I have no idea.'' Idina replied sitting on coffee table ''I needed to see you.''

''Where is Taye?''

''Sleeping.'' Idina replied closing her eyes

''Why are you here?'' asked Kristin again

''I don't know.'' Idina repeated

''What do you want from me?'' Kristin asked but she saw that Idina herself had no idea what the hell she was doing at her apartment at 5 am. She reached up and caressed Idina's cheek, Idina trembled at the touch ''Why are you here?''

''To feel alive.'' whispered Idina as she took Kristin's hand that was caressing her and kissed her palm ''I need to feel you.''

''Idina, you said you want to forget about it.'' Kristin said

''I know, I...''Idina trailed off and looked at Kristin's eyes. She leaned in and kissed Kristin with all she got. Kristin was surprised but she quickly kissed Idina back, pulling her closer. After few minutes, they broke apart needing oxygen, panting loudly Kristin said

''I want you to go.''

''Kristin'' Idina started

''Idina, please, just go. When you decide that this is really what you want, then come back. But at lease come back when I'll have a real shoot at this.'' pleaded Kristin

Idina kissed her once again softly and left, after which Kristin started sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

Well, as you can see, this story won't be ending in two or three chapters, so if you want me to continue press that review button and let me know.


	3. Take my advice

Hi everyone :)

I want to thank you for your support regarding this story. Also I would like to apologise for not updating sooner. I'm hoping you'll like this chapter :)

Note for a person who sent me message asking why I'm writing this story when it's not true- because I want to and if you don't like it feel free not to read it. Also, look up for a word fiction in dictionary.

* * *

Kristin sat down on grass feeling the spring wind crashing against her hot body. She took few deep breaths trying to get more oxygen in her lungs after running.

''That cold you avoid last time might come back now.'' said familiar voice

''You following me?'' asked Kristin as she turned around to greet Kate

''I feel like it's my duty to keep you from injury.'' smiled Kate ''Breath through your nose, it'll warm the air and there will be less chance of you catching that cold.'' she said and sipped her coffee

''You sure you're not doctor?'' Kristin narrowed her eyes

''I think I would remember getting my PhD.'' smiled Kate ''How's your ankle?''

''Good, thanks to your assistance.'' said Kristin '' You always walk by early morning?''

''Yes, my biorhythm is different- I sleep by day and I'm awake by night.''

''What, you go to sleep at 8 am?'' asked Kristin

''More like I go to sleep around 2 pm and get up at 10 or 11 pm.'' smiled Kate ''How about you, who are you trying to forget?''

''What makes you think I'm trying to forget something?'' asked Kristin challenging Kate to elaborate

''I said somebody, not something. You are fairly good clothed, manicure done, body in good shape which would indicate that you don't have financial problems. That means it's not work problem, which leaves personal problems- family problems don't usually make people run at'' she glanced at her watch ''5 am; there is no ring on your finger which means that you are not married so you don't have problem with your spouse. So you have problem with the person you're in love with.''

''You gathered all that from looking at me?'' asked Kristin surprised

''No, I gathered it by the way you stopped from your sprint saying: 'Fuck love!'.'' Kate grinned and added ''But if I tried, I'd probably picked it up by all the signs I said minute ago.'' giving Kristin smile making sure she knew it was a joke

''You really had me there.'' smiled Kristin and sat on the bench Kate was sitting

''I bet. Care to spill your problems to the world?'' asked Kate

''I don't even know you. I'm not telling you my problems.'' said Kristin in disbelief

''Fine. Think of solution on your own.'' Kate responded ''C'mon, I'll buy you a cup of coffee so you'll get to know me.''

''One cup of coffee? I'm not that cheap.'' Kristin said with smile

''But I come with the coffee.'' Kate winked

Kristin laughed and said ''Fine. You know coffee shop that works at 5 am?''

Kate and Kristin walked into small coffee shop near Central park and ordered their coffee.

''This is the part where we do small talk so we could get to interesting part. So fire away.'' Kate started

''How old are you?'' asked Kristin

''Younger than you.'' smiled Kate and cut Kristin who was about to reply ''I'm 19.''

''You got to be kidding me.'' said Kristin shaking her head lightly

''I don't see anything to laugh about, it's only age.'' smiled Kate

''Well, you won't ask me what is my age?'' asked Kristin

''I know how to behave and not ask ladies what's their age.'' Kate winked and added ''Also, it doesn't matter in my book.''

''Where do you live?'' Kristin asked

''Nowhere and everywhere. Hard to explain, you'll get it with time.''

''Where do you go to college?''

''I'm taking a break.''

''Why?''

''I need to think about few things, if my heart isn't in place then I can't do my job.''replied Kate

''Where are your parents?'' Kristin asked and Kate flinched

''Dead.'' Kate responded simply

Kristin liked the girl for some unknown reason, her presence making the pain Idina left bearable.

''Is that the reason you needed a break? Why you're wearing black?'' Kristin asked in much softer voice

''Yes and no, I almost always wear black clothes.''

''Okay, it's your turn now.'' said Kristin

''I don't mean to be judgemental and I don't believe in stereotypes, but are all people from south crazy?'' asked Kate with smile

Kristin laughed out loud and answered ''No, there are many normal people.''

''You're not one of them, are you?'' that earned her slap on the shoulder

''Ask me real questions!'' said Kristin

''What is your favourite colour?''

''Brown, most of the things I wear, for example, are in different colours but if I had to choose it would be brown.''

''Music you listen?'' Kate questioned

''Country, jazz and blues.''

''Favourite book?''

''The Catcher in the Rye.''

''Who's breaking your heart?''

''Idina.'' Kristin said before she could realise what was the question.

Kate looked at her surprised, but after recovering she asked ''Why is she breaking your heart? Is she in relationship already or what?''

''She's married. To a nice guy.'' Kristin replied quietly

''Does she love you?'' Kate asked

''I don't know, she says I make her feel alive but...'' she trailed off

''Try it.'' Kate said simply

''Excuse me?''

''Forget what your parents thought you and go after the girl.'' said Kate simply

''It's not that simple...'' started Kristin

''Yes it is, it really is. Not breaking other people's marriages and cheating is in top 10 things you mustn't do being Catholic, right?''

''Yes, in 10 commands.'' replied Kristin

''Well, screw it. People are usually too busy to make everything work by some rules that they forget to be happy. Fuck the rules of proper behaviour, it's what controls people. TV, magazines, newspapers, religions-they bomb us with pictures of proper behaviour and how we should act. People are sheeps who are ready to accept social patterns, even if that makes them unhappy.''

''What are you saying?'' asked Kristin

''I'm saying that if she makes you complete, if you love her and you know you have a chance- go for it. Make her see what she can have, fuck rules because if you two are happy together then you should be together.'' Kate finished

''You make it sound easy.'' Kristin said

''Believe me, it only sounds simply. You'll have to work your ass off to pull it off in reality.'' smiled Kate

* * *

Idina was drinking her morning coffee, her mood still hadn't improved. She was at Kristin's apartment four days ago and her mind kept replying moments of their kiss- mixing memories from both encounters. She sighed and shook her head

''You okay?'' asked Taye as he walked into the kitchen

''Yeah, I'm fine. Only headache.'' Idina simply answered

''I wanted to ask you something.'' said Taye

''Okay.'' said Idina turning to her husband

''You remember that role I was talking about other day?'' Idina nodded even though she couldn't recall a word of that conversation

''Well, I got it, but shooting is in LA. I wouldn't be here for at least 3 months.'' he sighed

''It's fine Taye.'' Idina said immediately ''Don't worry about it, it seemed you really liked the part so you should do it. I will be here 3 months from now.'' she smiled knowing that time from Taye was the worst thing that could happen.

''Really?'' he asked smiling

''Yes, really.'' smiled Idina

''I need to make few calls.'' Taye said kissing Idina on cheek and hurrying out of the kitchen

* * *

''Did you two have chick fight or something?'' asked Steve as he mixed green colour

''No'' they both said

''Why would you think that?'' asked Kristin

''In last 5 days you barely spoke 10 words in here.'' he replied ''This pent up energy between you two is making me sweat.''

''There is no pent up energy between us.'' denied Idina ''We're tired from all the rehearsals.''

''Exactly.'' Kristin confirmed

''Right.'' Steve mumbled

* * *

''Okay, I'm out of here.'' Steve said as he picked up his things at the end of long day ''Bye ladies, have fun.''

''Bye.'' both Idina and Kristin said

After few minutes they changed into their regular clothes and started to pick up their things without saying a word. Kristin remembered Kate's words and as Idina walked to the door wishing Kristin good night, Kristin stood up and hurried towards Idina. She grabbed her hand, turned around and slammed taller woman to the door.

''Kristin what are you doing?'' asked Idina surprised

''I'm done pretending not to like you, not wanting you and I'm tired of you denying what you want.'' said Kristin as she locked the door

''Kristin...we can't. I have husband...I love him...'' Idina said

''If you love him so much and if he gives you everything you need why did you had sex with me?'' asked Kristin whispering against Idina's ear ''If you love him, why are you trembling now?''

''I can't help it.'' Idina swallowed hard

''You said I make you feel alive'' said Kristen kissing Idina's neck ''Let me make you feel alive.''

''Kristin...'' was quiet try of stopping what was about to happen. Kristin pushed Idina's thin jacket off and onto floor and started unbuttoning her shirt while kissing and sucking on Idina's neck. Idina moved her head to left giving Kristin more access to continue her assault. Kristin smirked as she opened Idina's shirt and removed it from Idina's body.

''Kristin,we shouldn't do thi-" Idina stopped mid-sentenced and gasped loudly as Kristin pinched her left nipple, which stiffened further under her touch. Their eyes locked, and Kristin smirked as she thumbed Idina's right nipple, causing her eyes to roll and her mouth to fall open. Idina was enjoying this as much as Kristin was, and when Kristin pinched her nipple hard, she let out a squeal followed by deep moan.

Kristin pulled Idina off the door, unbuckled her belt and started unbuttoning Idina's jeans. She started to kiss Idina again the moment she pulled her off the door successfully killing any objection that threaten to get out of Idina's mouth. After pulling Idina's jeans to her mid thigh, Kristin pushed her on the couch that was next to the door.

''Oh fuck...'' Idina breathed as Kristin mouth closed on her left nipple as she sucked happily. She replaced her mouth with nimble fingers, and started to lick and suck Idina's right nipple, lightly nibbling with her teeth, which caused even more moans to escape Idina's lips.

''Kristin...god...more..''moaned Idina. Kristin wouldn't end Idina's sweet misery but she knew that her time in backstage room was limited so she janked Idina's jeans down and threw them somewhere. She began by kissing around Idina's knee and slowly made her way further up the sexy long leg. Idina's chest still thumped away, even more so as she felt Kristin's soft lips making their way along the inside of her left leg. Idina's breathing became more ragged and shallow as Kristin got to her inner thigh and was licking as well as kissing the soft skin of her upper leg. Idina closed her eyes, moaned and threw her head backwards when felt Kristin's warm breath against her centre. Kristin placed her tongue just above those pussy lips and lick all the way up to Idina's navel and finished with planting a firm wet kiss _just _above the place where Idina needed her the most.

''Idina, open your eyes'' was Kristin's quiet command as she slid two fingers into Idina. Idina's eyes opened wide as she arched back

''Look at me.'' Kristin said stilling her ministrations. When Idina looked at her she continued:

''Beg.''

''What? Kristin...'' started Idina

''Beg.'' repeated Kristin

''Kristin, please make me come.'' moaned Idina. After a minute, Kristin only continued to tease near orgasm Idina without serious indication to make Idina come soon

''God...Kristin please...fuck me, make me come.'' Kristin smiled wickedly at that

The two digits went further and further into her body until they were as far in as Kristin could get them, then they were withdrawn slowly all the way back out again. Next time three fingers were introduced, the added thickness made Idina gasp, her body tingling as the gentle fucking was dragging her to climax.

''Ahhhh...god...''Idina half screamed as she felt Kristin's tongue on her highly sensitive clitoris. Kristin's tongue in combination with fingers that were penetrating her drove Idina to orgasm

''Kristin! God...fuuuckkk'' Idina's pussy gripped Kristin's fingers and, even though Kristin knew she'd done enough, she kept on licking that sweet clitoris and fucking the hole as she still persisted in her full assault on the hot pussy. Quickly enough Kristin drove Idina to another orgasm

''KRISTIN!'' screamed Idina and slumped against couch, breathing hard, her body covered in thin layer of sweat. Kristin looked at Idina, memorising every detail in case they never get to it again. She felt the tears coming, but decided to play it all the way so she leaned and whispered to her ear

''This is why he isn't enough. Because you screamed my name, because you needed my touch, because you fell apart in my arms.'' finished Kristin, took her bag and marched out of the room leaving Idina behind

* * *

So did you like it? Please tell me :)


	4. Step by step

Hi everyone :)

I want to thank you for your support, you're awesome. I am sorry but I was in Tibet and I hope you'll understand my delay :) My next updates will be more regular (I hope)

In this chapter I'm mentioning bad neighbourhood in New York. If anyone is from there, please do not take offence, I took basic information from internet- which as we all know, may be correct as well as it can be incorrect.

Kate's London experience is actually my own experience. (but I'm not from London or UK while Kate is)

Enjoy :))

* * *

Kristin was feeling like completely insane person at the moment. It was two in the night and she was walking around Central park in search of Kate. She knew that somebody could kill her, rape her or god knows how many other things.

''Hello little lady.'' man's voice said making her jump. It was clear that the man was drunk and even though his suit showed he wasn't homeless, the dirt on him clearly showed his pig like personality.

Kristin moved away from the man, but he kept on approaching her. ''C'mon little lady, I'll show you good time.'' he smiled

Kristin bumped into somebody and went stiff until she heard Kate's voice ''Why do you always get into trouble?''

Kate moved in front of her and said ''She's not interested in your _love_ offers.''

''That's between me and blondie over there.'' he said

''Well blondie over there is with me so you can forget about it.'' said Kate

''All good ones are pussy lickers!'' he said eyeing both Kate and Kristin and turned around mumbling something

''I think now would be a good time for me to give you the number of my mobile phone.'' said Kate turning around

''Yeah, that would be wise.'' Kristin smiled

* * *

Idina opened her door and found Jack in his PJ's on the other side.

''You're not dying'' he eyed her ''This better be good.'' he growled as he entered the apartment

''I had sex with Kristin.'' Idina said quickly

''It is good.'' he grinned

''Not funny!'' Idina scoffed

''Well, can I at least get some dirty details? I mean, I did come to your rescue at 3 am in the morning.'' he smiled

''You can be a pig sometimes, you know that?'' Idina asked as they moved towards living room

''I'm a man! It's in my DNA, I can't help it if you choose to see me as robot without sex needs at all.'' he responded

''I see you as best friends you moron.'' Idina said and slumped down on couch

''Yeah, I just said that.'' he said and seeing coffee table ''Honey, it's called coffee table, not 'tequilla, handkerchief and god knows what that white thing is' table.''

''Shut up!'' Idina said reaching for tequila

Jack saw that as his golden moment ''So tell what happened. I can take it all, just lay it on me- everything.''

''You're not going to drop this.'' said Idina shaking her head ''Fine. She pinned me against looker room door and then pushed me down on couch and fucked me senseless.'' seeing Jack's reaction she added ''It was very pretty sight- her going down on me.''

''Pass me tequila please.'' Jack managed to say

* * *

''C'mon'' said Kate ''Let's go. We'll have a drink or two, you look like you need it.''

''Charmer.'' smiled Kristin ''Where are we going?''

''My place.'' smiled Kate

''Just to tell you- I'm in love and not easy. Even after few drinks and no matter how good looking you are.'' Kristin said with hands on her hips

''I'll have that on mind.'' laughed Kate ''But, lets be honest. If I wanted you in my bed, we'd be at it long, loong time ago.'' she winked

''So sure of yourself.'' said Kristin ''I don't like that.'' Kate just laughed at the tone of Kristin's voice

''So where is that place of yours? I hope you don't live in Bronx or something. If you are, you are bringing me back here- I'm not going alone!'' said Kristin

''I have no idea where Bronx is.'' Kate responded ''But, why does that sounded like bad comment?''

''I have never been there and maybe it's a little lousy to judge before I go, but when I got here they said to me to avoid few places if I want to live. And I want to live god damn it! I have to get Idina.'' Kristin said

''Well I grew up in London and my family's situation is specific one, lets say. Anyway, I was pretty mad one day and hurried out of the house and went on first train I saw. After getting off god knows where, I walked for hour or so. After some time I heard music and I decided to go in the direction of music. I got into poor neighbourhood, the one I was warned about so many times before. All those people who warned me about it, never went near that neighbourhood. They were poor yes, but they were happy. I can not explain it, they were struggling with money, bills, how to put food on the table for their children but they were singing and playing music that evening. They looked at me and offered me seat among them, but they didn't judge me. I mean it was clear I wasn't from there, but they never made notice of it, in fact they just embraced me in the moment when 'my part of society' didn't.'' Kate said

''What happened then?'' asked Kristin

''I had to go home.'' replied Kate ''They were kind enough to escort me back to the train station as I had no idea how to get there. I've met some very smart people there and it pained me to see them on the bottom of the society chain when I knew how many arses were on top of it. Look, I know it was just one good experience and I know that there are a lot of bad neighbourhoods and let's be honest I probably got lucky. I'm just saying that there is always more than it meets the eye.'' smiled Kate

''I know'' smiled Kristin ''Now where to?'' asked Kristin as the exited Central Park

''Across the road.'' said Kate

''You live at Plaza hotel?'' asked Kristin

''What? You don't like?'' Kate laughed as they crossed the road

''Evening Jeremy.'' Kate smiled

''Evening madame Black.'' he smiled ''How are you this evening?''

''Very well Jeremy, in Superman mode.'' Kristin rolled her eyes ''How is your family?''

''I got a son this weekend.'' he smiled proudly

''Congratulations Jeremy!'' said Kate and hugged big man

''Congratulations'' Kristin smiled warmly

''Thank you.'' smiled Jeremy

''Well, we'll leave you to feel proud and all.'' Kate said ''Have a good night Jeremy.''

''Will do ma'am.''

As they walked in, Kate went straight to reception.

''Good evening madame Black.'' lady at reception greeted Kate

''Good evening Beatrice, please note that this lady'' she said looking at Kristin ''is allowed to come and visit me. Just let her up without any problems, all right?''

''Not a problem.'' responded Beatrice ''But we have to have her name.''

''Kristin Chenoweth.'' Kate said and walked towards elevator with Kristin right behind her

* * *

''So what now?'' asked Jack

''I have no idea.'' Idina responded

''I got that'' he chuckled ''I meant, will you continue it?''

''No!'' Idina said

''You don't have enough willpower to stop her!'' he remarked

''I know.'' slumped Idina ''The moment she wants something...''

''You'll be there and get it.'' finished Jack for her ''You know, you weren't like this when you started dating with Taye.''

''What are you talking about?'' Idina scoffed ''I was! I was totally and madly in love with him!'' she defended ''The way I was in love with him then is the same thing I'm in love with her now!''

The moment she said that she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Jack smiled and said ''Like one smart ass we both know would say: In vino veritas!.''

* * *

''Top floor in Plaza hotel?'' Kristin questioned

Kate laughed ''If you have problem with it, we can always take the booze and hit park again.''

''No, no. I'm not complaining, just saying.'' Kristin smiled

''Now, tell me what happened with Idina.'' Kate said ''That is probably the reason why you were looking for me.''

''Yes, we had sex.'' Kristin said ''I took your advice. I took the charge and decided to at least try to get what I want.''

''What did she say after it?'' asked Kate as she handed Kristin her drink and started sipping her own

''She didn't have power to speak after that much screaming.'' Kate coughed after her drink went wrong way

''You okay?'' asked Kristin as she punched over her back

''I'm okay, thanks.'' Kate replied ''So you were saying?''

''She didn't say anything and frankly I didn't give her a chance.'' Kristin said

''What cards do you have in your hands? I mean, you shouldn't have left, Idina isn't really type of a person you should give too much space. She'll back off and get into her scared persona.'' Kate said

''How do you know what kind of person is Idina?'' Kristin asked

''Well, you talk about her all the time. I got a picture in my head.'' Kate responded

''Oh, yeah..sorry.'' Kristin laughed ''Well there is that bet...''

* * *

''I'm going to die.'' Idina said

''Yeah well, bottle of tequila does that to a person.'' Jack said massaging his temple

''Fuck you! What kind of friend are you? You should've stopped me and tell me that I'll be dying in the morning.'' whined Idina

''I'm going outside, I need a bagel. You want one?'' after hearing roar under pillow Idina put on her head he said ''I'll get you one, then.''

Jack walked in coffee shop, his head throbbing and his vision slightly blurred. He was standing in the line when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in few years:

''Rough night?''

He spun around and met familiar dark brown eyes: ''Caitlin!''

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be shy and leave your comment ;)


	5. Two mouses plotting

Well hello everyone :)) I do hope you're still reading the story and that you will like new chapter.

* * *

After leaving Idina's apartment, Jack dropped by his place to change into jeans and shirt and hurried to meet Caitlin. She was waiting for him at local coffee shop, near his apartment and even though he wanted to offer her to come to his apartment, he knew she would never say yes.

She was sitting in the distant corner of the coffee shop, drinking her black sugarless coffee, being all drop dead gorgeous in black clothes she always wore. But Caitlin was just a child, a child he watched grow up- in a way, a child that had become beautiful, strong headed young lady.

''Hey'' he said as he sat down

''Hello Jack, how is your hangover going?'' she teased with smile

''I'm fine, Idina on other hand won't leave her bed today.'' said Jack winking

''Yes, I doubt that she will. I can imagine amount of alcohol she drank to feel less guilty about what happened yesterday.''

''What do you mean?'' asked Jack suspicious

''Well, Kristin did screw her against door and couch, it must've left enormous sense of guilt because, as far as I know, she still wants to believe in happy ever after with Taye.'' she finished leaving Jack in shock

''How the hell do you know this?'' asked Jack ''Have you talked to her?''

''We talk every week but she of course didn't mentioned that. Kristin, on other hand did.''

''How do you know Kristin?'' asked Jack confused

''I've bumped into her few times and friendship blossomed.'' Caitlin said

''Where the hell would you bump into her?!'' asked Jack raising her voice ''How long have you been here?''

''Jack, stop raising your voice.'' Caitlin responded ''I've been here for few weeks.''

''Why didn't you say? I mean, that's cruel-not to tell Idina.'' Jack said with judging eyes

''Nobody knows where I am.'' Caitlin responded ''I want it to stay that way.''

''What about your school? What about...''

''Jack, I've finished it. To get my final degree I need to spend two years working in hospital as an intern.'' Caitlin cut him off

''Jesus Christ, you're only 19 and a doctor already.'' he chuckled ''Idina was indeed serious when she said you're a genius.''

''I'm not a genius, I just know how to use my potential.''

''I think that you're IQ of 157 makes you one.'' Jack responded

''IQ without work is nothing. Having higher IQ only gives you possibility of learning easier, it doesn't give you knowledge itself.'' Caitlin said seriously

''Why are you here?'' Jack asked deciding to skip to another subject

''They're dead, Jack.'' Caitlin said seriously

''What?! Who?!''

''My parents. They were killed in Saudi Arabia.'' Caitlin said

''How come I never heard of it?'' asked Jack in shock ''They were diplomats after all.''

''They weren't on official business, they were on vacation. The official report says car accident, but I do not see how tempered breaks are accidental. It never got on the news because Saudis are in good terms with the West.'' said Caitlin ''Besides, I doubt it was them.''

''So what, are you hiding now?'' asked Jack

''No, I'm taking a break.'' responded Caitlin ''And trying to get Kristin and Idina together.''

''Why are you trying to break her marriage apart?'' asked Jack

''Why aren't you stopping her?'' retored Caitlin

''Right.'' Jack said backing off

''Now, how is she and what does she feel for Kristin?'' asked Caitlin leaning back on her chair

''She's in love, she admitted it yesterday.'' Jack said

''Ah, yes, in vino veritas!'' laughed Caitlin

''What about Kristin?'' asked Jack

''In love.'' simply said Caitlin ''I need your help.''

''No.'' said Jack quickly ''No, no, no. Absolutely no! Out of the question! I'm not helping you wreck Idina's marriage.''

''Oh, c'mon. Don't look at it as wrecking marriage, look at it as attempt of fixing something that is stuck; like two puzzles which are not really for each other, but they got stuck after you just stuffed all the pieces in the box.'' Caitlin explained

''It's never gonna work.''

''We can try.'' said Caitlin ''Jack, their marriage is not really honest, now is it?''

''No, but that doesn't mean...''

''You can either help me or stay out of it, it's your choice.'' Caitlin cut him off ''But tell me, how much of her being not happy can you stand?''

''What did you had in mind?'' asked Jack

''Three weeks from now is Easter break for theatre, is Taye coming back?'' asked Caitlin

''No, he's not coming back. Shooting is in full swing.'' said Jack

''Excellent then.'' smiled Caitlin ''Well, she must loose bet then and you'll make sure that happens.'' grinned Caitlin as she leaned towards Jack explaining her plan.

* * *

''Are you sure we need to do this today?'' asked Jack over the phone ''It's premiere night, you know she's nervous before premiers.''

''Yes, we need to do it today. She's a professional Jack, she'll get it together by the evening.'' responded Caitlin

''Alright, alright. I have to go, I'm in front of her building.'' finished Jack as he hung up

As he stepped into elevator, he took whiskey shot from his pocket and splashed on his shirt, tussled his hair and pulled out neatly tucked shirt. He stumbled to Idina's apartment door and knocked too loud.

''Shit, Jack!'' said Idina seeing his drunken ass ''What the hell did you do?''

''Do you have any idea how much I love Jack Daniels?'' he slurred ''I was named after him, you know, because my parents knew we would be perfect together, me and Jack. Jack and me. Jack and Jack. Two Jacks!''

''Two jackasses more likely.'' commented Idina as she closed the door and pulled him in the living room ''I need to leave the apartment in 10 minutes, you're the last thing I need, Jack.''

''You don't love me.'' he pouted

''Of course I love you, Jack. I'm just gonna be late...''said Idina

''You can be late for once in life! I'm having a crisis here...be conpas...you know..'' he slurred

25 minutes later Idina flew out of her building, trying to get to theatre in time, but knowing she'll fail. Jack smiled as he reached towards his phone.

''I should've been an actor, I'd win Oscar for sure.'' he laughed

''I'll take that as confirmation of your success.'' chuckled Caitlin

''Indeed you can. She just left, there is no way she can make it on time.'' Jack said smiling

* * *

''Hello'' Kristin answered her phone

''Hello my dear'' said British accent ''Nervous?''

''About what?'' asked Kristin

''About premiere tonight.''

''How do you know about...''asked Kristin alarmed as realisation kicked her ''Other night, you used my full name, oh my god...''

''Kristin relax'' Kate laughed ''You're name and picture is almost in every newspaper I know of, everybody is dying to see Wicked. Don't worry about it, I won't tell nobody- I promise.''

''Thank you Kate.'' said Kristin and in that moment Idina barged in the changing room

''I just wanted to wish you good luck.'' Kate said

''Thanks Kate, it means a lot.'' replied Kristin ''Both.''

''I know blondie, talk to you later. Bye, my dear.''

''Bye.'' Kristin smiled

''Who's Kate?'' asked Idina as she took her seat

''You are late.'' Kristin said with grin

''Oooo, yes.'' Steve said with big smile ''Now, you have to be her slave for a week.''

''It wasn't my fault.'' Idina defended

''It doesn't matter.'' Kristin replied sweetly ''A bet is a bet. And you lost.''

''Fine, I'll be your slave for a week.''

_''If she'll lose the bet, make sure to be alone with her when you set the rules. After all, she is your slave not other way around.'' _Kristin remembered Kate's words

''We'll make a deal later, we do have a lot of things to do today.''

* * *

Premiere was perfect and after group hugs and congratulations backstage, everybody hurried towards their changing rooms because they all had to attend after party.

''You got flowers.'' Idina commented dryly

''Oh my...''Steve said snatching the card

''C'mon, give it back!'' Kristin whined trying to get the card, but failed as Steve held card too high

''Ahem!'' Steve cleared his throat ''Kristin, the show tonight was true spectacle and I enjoyed it very much. Watching you preform is always a pleasure, on the stage or not. Wink, singed by K.''

''Give me that!'' now blushing Kristin snatched card from Steve's hands

''Kristin's got a boyfriend!'' Steve sang

''Steve, why are you still here?'' asked Kristin ''Shouldn't you be on your way?''

''You are right, I'm done for tonight. See you later, chickas. Unless of course, you decide to run with K.'' he winked at Kristin and hurried out to avoid her death glare

''So, I presume K. stands for Kate.'' Idina said

''Yes it does, I didn't expect her to be on premiere tonight though.'' said Kristin with small smile as she took in the sweet smell of the roses

''Why wouldn't you expect your girlfriend on the premiere?'' asked Idina bitterly

''Why didn't you expect your husband on the premiere?'' Kristin shot back adding ''Besides, she's not my girlfriend.''

''Oh, no? So just another one who you're fucking.'' Idina said sharply

''Who I fuck or not has nothing to do with you! Or am I mistaken?'' she raised her eyebrow ''Maybe you don't want me to fuck others, but I don't want to see you screwing with your husband, but I somehow doubt that I'll be seeing that'' Kristin spat

''I think we should get ready for the party.'' Idina said backing down

* * *

Party was at full swing and Kristin was just grabbing a drink when a voice whispered to her ear

''Great show.''

She spun around and smiled ''Kate, what are you doing here?''

''Actually I was invited, but I plan to leave soon, we wouldn't want to make Idina madder.'' she smiled dragging Kristin behind one column.

''Now, I believe she's mad because of the flowers.'' Kate smiled

''Yes, I can't believe you did that!'' Kristin said slapping Kate's arm

''Well, I also hear that she lost a certain bet.''

''How do you know that?!'' Kristin asked

''Word gets around.'' Kate winked ''What terms will you set for her?''

''I don't know, I haven't given it much thought.'' Kristin admitted

''Well, I'll give you a hand then, before I find my way out of here...''

* * *

Idina just finished talking to one of many guests and made her way towards the end of the bar. She ordered another glass of red wine, when she felt body next to hers and whisper to her ear

''I though now would be a good time to make arrangements for that bet you've lost.''

''I'm not sure I want to play that game anymore.'' Idina responded holding back her outburst, anger and fury

''This is not a game Idina'' Kristin responded ''Now, you lost a bet and there is no going back my dear. Listen carefully now, because I won't repeat myself.''

_Took the charge in situation, corner her when she's away from the crowd- when she's on her way to the bathroom or getting a drink. Stand next to her, I watched her she's always ordering her drinks in the corner, which gives you an advantage. If you stand close to her you'll block view to everyone behind you which will give you better range of possibilities, touch here, touch there, you know the drill. _

Kristin's hand found itself a place on Idina's thigh. Idina was half sitting on the bar chair and even though Kristin was smaller she was in her element

_Say something, demand something that will make her speechless. That way you'll have her accept everything you want._

''I'm sure it would please you to hear what I came up with.'' Kristin smiled ''Yes, you'll be my slave for a week, but you'll be my body slave.''

Idina grabbed bar with the hand she was leaning on it

''Your vine ma'am.'' bartender smiled handing her her drink and moved on

''Now, I thought about having you for my body slave now'' she whispered seductively against Idina's ear ''but I thought that just wouldn't be enough. With all shows and arrangements we have to attend to, it just wouldn't be enough to ease my desires.'' Idina gulped down her vine, Kristin grinned

''I decided that we should go to a small girls vacation during Easter brakes.'' Kristin said

''I can't, Taye...''Idina said

''Don't lie to me, he's not coming back and you're not going to LA, you said it yourself.'' Kristin started to move her hand higher ''I believe that one week as my body slave would be good for you. Just imagine in how many ways I can screw you.''

''Kristin, we are in public.'' said Idina panting

''I know that, maybe you should get a hold of yourself or others might get suspicious.'' Kristin responded ''Now, did you understand the rules? You are my body slave, I command you and you obey me for a week.''

Idina gasped as Kristin's small hand found her way to Idina's centre

''Yes, I understand.''

''Excellent.'' said Kristin, removed her hand and stated ''We should really go and mingle.''

* * *

Jack was waiting for Caitlin in front of theatre

''How did it go?'' he asked the moment he saw her ''Did Idina saw you?! What did you tell Kristin?''

''Will you relax? You look like squirrel on crack.'' Caitlin said

''Caitlin!''

''Jack, please call me Kate, everybody else does.''

''Fine, c'mon tell me.'' Jack said as they approached parking lot

''How did you get here?'' asked Kate

''Cab.''

''I'll drive you home then.'' responded Kate and continued knowing Jack is dying to find out what happened ''I told her to shock her first and to drive her into subordination.''

Kate turned around not hearing footsteps behind her anymore only to find Jack standing with his mouth wide open.

''Wait for it'' Kate grinned wickedly ''I told her to call her body slave.''

''Oh my...Idina dropped dead. I'm sure of it.'' Jack commented

''Well, there was that moment I though she might, but she pulled through.'' smiled Kate and approached black Audi

''You drive Audi a5 sportback?''

''Yes.'' said Kate getting in

''Kristin can't pull it off, having body slave. It's not really their game, is it?'' asked Jack getting in

''Of course it's not, you silly man. The title itself was enough to keep her quiet while Kristin finished with the rest of demands.''

* * *

Please leave your review and tell me what you think :)


	6. Plans for future and talks of past

Hello, my dear readers :)

Thank you so much for your support and reviews, you're awesome.

Note- Yes, I know that originally Wicked was premiered 30th of October, but I put it in different time of the year- the spring. But time frame in which Idina and Kristin had left the show will stay the same. Also, I have no idea what Kristin's brother do in life, even though I will mention him in this chapter.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Kate was awoken by loud banging at her door, she glanced at her watch on night stand- 8.30 in the evening. Who the hell could it be? she mused as she hurried towards the door

''Kristin'' she said as she opened the door ''What happened?''

''Nothing, why?'' asked Kristin ''Why are you sleeping?''

''I've told you I sleep during the day'' mumbled Kate ''Come on in'' she ushered Kristin in

''Let me come to my senses, please feel free to take whatever there is in the kitchen, okay?'' Kate said as she slumped on the couch

''I'm sorry Kate, I forgot.'' apologised Kristin

''It's alright'' said Kate with her eyes closed ''What's going on?''

''Easter break is next month.'' said Kristin excited ''We must find a place to rent! If Idina and I are going away for holidays, we must rent some cabin in the woods or something.''

''Kate!'' yelled Kristin as Kate started to doze off ''Listen to me!''

Kate jumped to her feet ''I'm listening! I'm listening! Cabin, rent, forest.''

''I'll get you a cup of coffee.'' said Kristin ''You look like you need one.''

Kate grumbled as she dragged her feet towards kitchen ''Kristin, everything is taken care of.'' she sat at kitchen table, her head falling on wooden surface of the table

''What?'' asked Kristen confused as she pushed buttons on coffeemaker

''Cabin is already ready, don't worry about it.'' Kate said

''Are you crazy?'' asked Kristin in raised voice

''I had many outcomes in my head, but this wasn't one of them.'' Kate mentioned confused, her head still resting on the table, eyes half closed

''Snap out of it'' ordered Kristin putting cup of coffee in front of Kate ''Why did you do that?''

Kate finally started to coming back to life ''I don't understand why you're mad at me.''

''I'm angry because I'm not a charity case'' accused Kristin furious ''Why would you do that?''

_Because I want to see both of you happy!_

''Kristin, think of it as Easter gift'' she offered

''Kate!'' said Kristin ''I'm serious!''

''I am too!'' said Kate ''You better get me something nice!''

* * *

''You wouldn't believe it Jack!'' Idina moved around kitchen upset ''Just coming my way, catching me off guard! While taking a drink! Woman has no sense of dignity! Telling me all those things!''

''What kind of things?'' asked Jack with smug on his face

''Pass me the carrot!'' Idina commanded looking at him rather annoyed

''Alright, alright!'' he laughed passing the bloody carrot ''You know what's really weird?''

''No, what is weird, Watson?'' asked Idina mocking

''You're bottom.'' he smiled

''Excuse me?'' asked Idina confused

''Well, whenever guys and I look at lesbian couples'' started Jack

''We're not a couple'' Idina interrupted him pointing at him with knife she was holding

''As I was saying'' he continued moving on opposite side of kitchen isle ''We try to determine who is on top and who is bottom. So, you see, one night we started discussing our friends and wives or girlfriends. I said that you'd be a top. But, I guess I was wrong. So wrong.''

''I can be top!'' Idina replied ''I am top!''

''Well, usually you are dominate in everything you do but Kristin pinned you against club wall and against door in changing room.'' he stated ''So, my dear, you ain't top in this relationship.'' he grinned

* * *

After 10 minutes of discussing, Kristin finally gave up and decided she needed to buy Kate awesome present.

''So where is that cabin?'' asked Kristin as she sat down next to Kate with her own cup of coffee

''Sanarac Lake.'' replied Kate

''I've heard that's beautiful place.'' commented Kristin ''It's far, though.''

''Don't worry, you'll have a driver.'' Kate said

''What?!'' Kristin almost yelled on Kate's ear

''God, here we go again'' mumbled Kate

* * *

Idina and Jack were sitting on couch after dinner, when Idina ended comfortable silence

''I could be top''

''I know that.'' Jack said ''It just seems you forgot that. Also, it seems Kristin doesn't know because you never showed her that.''

''I'll show her!'' replied Idina

''I thought you said that you will not give into her.'' he commented throwing magazine he was reading on coffee table

''I...I know what I said.'' said Idina sipping her vine

''You know, though?'' he questioned ''I don't think it's fair.''

''What's not fair?'' asked Idina confused

''You aren't fair.'' he said seriously ''You're worse than any man I know- that girl fucked you twice! And you never returned favour!''

''I didn't have a chance!'' said Idina quickly ''We were in club and people would notice and second time she hurried out!''

''So you want to return the favour'' he smiled

''I hate you.'' Idina got up and went to kitchen, Jack on her tail

''Tell me you don't want to'' he challenged ''It's not sense of duty and paying back, don't even try that shit. You really want it, don't you?''

Idina leaned on sink, bowed her head as she found something interesting in limescale that started to accumulate on the edges of sink.

''You need it.'' he continued ''You just want to fuck her, just like she fucked you.''

''Shut up!'' she said sternly ''I know what I want.'' she looked away ''You're my best friend, you should be helping me! I'm throwing away my marriage, my reputation, my life! You're the one who should be stopping me at that.'' she turned around and pierced him with her angry look ''Why aren't you stopping me?''

''I am.'' he simply said ''I'm stopping your average life. You should be happy not content, you should be in love not stuck in habit. So I'm stopping it, yeah.''

''I'm fine.'' retored Idina

''Fine, but not good.'' responded Jack ''I have to go, okay? I'll call you later.''

* * *

''Are you joining army?'' Kristin asked Kate as they ate

''Why are you thinking I'm joining army?'' asked Kate

''When I went to get cell from my purse, I noticed latter on the desk.'' she answered ''The same envelope my brother got when he had been recruited.''

''It's an offer, not a recruiting letter.'' Kate responded ''And I haven't decided, it's decent offer- I'm just not in the mood for fighting people who aren't really enemies. More civilians die there than soldiers, I don't like that.''

''Your brother was in UN?'' Kate asked before Kristin could question her any longer

''Yeah, UN Peacekeepers.'' said Kristin

* * *

Idina knocked at Jack's door.

When the doors opened she found Jack standing with somehow angry expression

''Why now?'' she asked ''I've been with Taye for 8 years. Four months ago you watched me walking down that aisle and you kept quiet. You didn't say a word before ceremony or after ceremony, you haven't said a word for 8 years! So, what the hell Jack?''

''Come on in, you'll wake up my neighbours.'' Jack said

''I still want explanation.'' she fussed as she entered the apartment

''I got a wake up call.'' he responded

''Yeah, who called?'' Idina said sarcastically. Jack knowing he had promised Kate he'd be quiet said:

''My brain.'' Jack said ''Idina, I like Taye, he's great guy, but he does not make you happy.''

''Neither is Kristin.'' said Idina

''She makes you feel'' said Jack ''You said it yourself- you're in love. Give her a chance to make you happy Idina and I'm sure she'll do better job than Taye. Whether you want to admit it or not.''

* * *

''Shit!'' Kristin exclaimed as she broke a plate

''What did you do now?'' asked Kate from living room picking up glasses

''I've broke a plate.'' she responded trying to stop bleeding on her hand

Kate walked into kitchen, put the glasses down on table and turned to see Kristin.

''My God, Kristin'' she rushed to Kristin who was holding kitchen towel on her palm. She took away the towel to have a better look at the wound, Kristin admired the gentleness Kate's eyes hold while she was inspecting the gash.

''That will need stitches.'' said Kate

''I'm fine.'' Kristin said trying to pull her hand back, but strong grasp around the wrist made it impossible.

''No, you're not.'' said Kate sternly ''You need a doctor, I'm taking you to ER.''

''No, I hate doctors.'' responded Kristin trying to find her way out of the iron grasp

''They won't eat you Kristin.'' Kate rolled her eyes with no intention of letting go

''Still'' Kristin pouted

''What if I stitch you up?'' asked Kate ''Will you let me? Without complaining, since I don't have strong pain killers.''

''So you are a doctor.'' Kristin said accusingly

''Yes, I finished medical school. But I'm not doctor yet.'' said Kate

''Fine, I'll let you stitch me up, but I'll kill you if you scar me!'' said Kristin

''Sit down.'' said Kate as she went to get first aid kit

Kristin observed Kate's work- she did it with ease, she seemed so natural doing it. Kristin couldn't help to notice some moves and gestures Kate had, they reminded her of Idina so much. She was certain her brain is creating something that isn't there to help her cope with situation, but still Kate's eyes were almost the same as Idina's, only darker. But Kate's character was so different from Idina's- in moments when Idina would back down Kate pushed stronger, where Idina was afraid to make a change Kate took control and spin her life around.

''You are very good looking woman, how come you don't have anybody?'' asked Kristin

''I'd say you are the first girl who ever hit on me while I was treating her, but I'd be lying.'' Kate chuckled ''Why do you think so?''

''Please don't avoid question- if you don't want to answer it, okay, but play around.'' said Kristin seriously

''Alright,'' Kate agreed ''I'm not good in them, all my life I moved from a place to place. I've met lots of people and only handful of them are worth homo sapiens title. The more people I let in, the more I'll get hurt when they leave. Also there is a fact that I'm not very monogamous person.''

''It's better to love and to lost than to never know love.'' Kristin said

''Well, if we're on quotes, Bette Davis said- ''Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, pain of love lasts a lifetime." '' Kate responded

''Right.'' said Kristin too tired to argue even though she wanted to

''I'm only honest.'' said Kate putting bandages on the wound ''I'll get you pain killers and then you're going to bed.''

'' I need to get home first.'' said Kristin

''You're sleeping here Kristin. I won't take no for an answer.'' she said quickly seeing Kristin wanted to say something ''It's comfortable bed, you'll sleep well.''

''Where will you sleep?'' asked Kristin

''I woke up few hours ago remember?'' Kate chuckled giving Kristin painkillers and water

''I want to know one thing though.'' said Kristin and took the pills ''When you said, you aren't monogamous...''

''I knew you wouldn't let it slide.'' Kate smiled ''I had a boyfriend for three months, but we broke up when he found me in bed with his sister.''

''That was the longest relationship I ever had, actually.'' she mused

''My God, you're terrible.'' Kristin said in half-shock ''For how long did you cheat on him?!''

''Two months and three weeks.'' answered Kate grinning.

* * *

Please review! :) And yes, I know there hasn't been sex scenes, but I promise that the goods are coming :)


	7. Cabin, part I

Hi :D

Thank you so much for your support through your comments, PM's and favouring the story :)

I hope you'll enjoy next chapter

* * *

Kristin had walked into dressing room after finishing her talk with Stephen and sat down in her chair next to Idina.

''So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9 pm'' Kristin smiled brightly

''Yeah'' Idina answered with slight smile

Last month was very tiring for both Idina and Kristin- constant rehearsals and shows mixed with sexual tension between them took its toll.

''Where are you going?'' asked Steve sounding excited

''I have no idea'' stated Idina ''she won't tell me.''

''Ooo a surprise!'' Steve practically squeaked

''Exactley!'' smiled Kristin looking directly into Idina's eyes.

* * *

''Halo?'' Kristin answered her phone after running out of the shower

''So how are you feeling my dear?'' Kate asked

''Nervous. Exciting. Nervous.'' said Kristin ''Good. Nervous.''

Kate laughed ''Kristin relax, you'll be fine. You have six days to make her crazy about you.''

''You always say it like it's the easiest thing on the planet.'' scolded Kristin

''Yeah, yeah, whatever.'' Kate rolled her eyes ''I'm just calling to tell you that the driver is picking you up at 8 o'clock this evening.''

''I still don't like idea of travelling all night!'' said Kristin ''and of you paying for everything!''

''Noted.'' Kate said ''Have fun and call me when you find time.''

''I will,'' said Kristin ''Thanks Kate, I have no idea how I'd do this without you.''

''With less class.'' Kate snickered

* * *

Idina took her bag and exited her apartment when her phone went off

''Yes Jack?'' she answered

''How are you feeling?'' asked Jack and she could feel him smiling

''I'm alright.'' Idina lied

''Yeah, right.''picture of Jack grinning in her mind as he added ''I put something special on the bottom of your suitcase. You know, to spice things up little bit.''

''What?!'' she barked at the phone ''Are you crazy?''

''No, I'm good actually.'' responded Jack ''I'll talk to you later, have fun.'' he hung up

''I'll kill him.'' Idina mumbled in her chin

''Here you are!'' exclaimed Kristin and Idina looked up

''Yeah'' Idina smiled nervously

''This is Matt, our driver.'' said Kristin and Matt nodded

''Nice to meet you, Matt.''

''Pleasure is all mine ma'am. Let me take that for you.'' he took suitcase and moved towards the trunk

''Shall we?'' Kristin smiled brightly opening door for Idina

''Sure.'' replied Idina ''Let's do this.''

* * *

After 15 minutes of driving Idina asked

''Will you please tell me where we going?''

''Not yet.'' smiled Kristin

''Look, I don't know what you think to accomplish by all of this.'' said Idina

''Noted.'' said Kristin

''Are we going to airport?'' asked Idina

''Apperently.'' Kristin answered not knowing for sure

Matt drove them towards the small air plane and after stopping opened the door for them.

''Kristin, where are you taking me?'' asked Idina , her voice lost the anger which was replaced with surprise

''Ladies, please follow me.'' smiled Matt taking their suitcases towards the plane

''Let's go'' smiled Kristin hiding her surprise and went after Matt

Once they settled in their seats, their flight attended named Maggie came to them

''I hope you'll enjoy this short flight, we should arrive in an hour.'' she smiled ''Would you like something to drink?''

''I'll take glass of red vine.'' said Kristin

''Make that two'' Idina added

''So will you please tell me now where we are going?'' asked Idina

Kristin smiled ''Sanarac Lake''

* * *

After an hour of flight, few glasses of vine and another driver, Kristin and Idina arrived to the cabin. To say it was breathtaking was understatement of the century, behind the cabin was beautiful moonlight lit lake. They were in a good distance from the small town, surrounded by woods and animals that lived there.

''Kristin this is beautiful'' said Idina in amazement

''Yes, yes it is.'' smiled Kristin

''I thought I was brought here to be a body slave.'' joked Idina

''You're brought here to be wooed.'' responded Kristin shocking Idina with blunt confession

''It's quite late, let's go to our beds.'' smiled Kristin interrupting whatever Idina wanted to say and turning from back porch and into the house

''I already am.'' whispered Idina as she watched Kristin walking into living room

* * *

Kate opened the door of her suite to find Jack grinning

''You are a genius.''

''Yeah, I've been told.'' Kate rolled her eyes as she let him in ''Still think they messed up something.''

''I've seen pictures'' he continued not wanting to argue with young genius who didn't want to be one ''It's beautiful. If that place doesn't make them fall in love, nothing will.''

''Places don't make people fall in love Jack.'' Kate rolled her eyes ''It's other person you fell in love, not a bloody lake.'' she paused ''I've given them opportunity, I hope they'll use it for the better.''

''You did more then enough.'' said Jack ''You're trying to make their lives better.''

''No, I'm trying to give them reason to live.'' Kate responded ''What they live for now is of no importance. They just can't see it.''

* * *

Idina awoke at 7 am to chirp of birds that rested on one of the branches of old oak under her window. She put her robe on and walked on the balcony- the view was amazing, she forgot how nature is truly wonderful. The army of trees stood proudly as far as eye could see, against all the corporate world so firmly set on destroying it. Birds played in the sky, flying and doing acrobatics aviators only dreamt of doing. She was sure this is some version of heaven, it had to be because she never felt so calm and secure in her life.

Her thoughts flew back to Kristin's confession yesterday and she couldn't help but feel that amount of guilt because she wanted to be devoted to her marriage. She already was wooed by Kristin- by the way she talked to her, by the sweetness and kindness in her heart, by the way she treated others.

After she decided she mused enough, Idina got dressed and headed downstairs.

Kristin sat at kitchen table since 6.30 slowly sipping coffee thinking about what she had said to Idina. How could've Idina even think she brought her here only for fun? For playing with her? For collecting what she owed her? She was in love with her, for god's sake! Kristin decided to make Idina fall in love with her.

* * *

''Do you think Kristin will make Idina leave Taye?'' asked Jack sipping his beer

''The most believed lie on this planet is that someone can makes do something.'' responded Kate as she glanced into distance, if that was even possible given all the skyscrapers in that city

''You can't say that'' Jack said ''What if somebody held a person you love hostage? Or your family? You would listen to them and do whatever they ask.''

''You have to put absurd situation in this'' sighed Kate and continued ''They can not make you do anything, a persons life is mosaic of taken choices under certain circumstances. That is what they should understand, because missed opportunities and not taken roads aren't recorded anywhere except in our memory.''

''What are you saying?'' asked Jack ''That she won't leave Taye?''

''I'm saying that there is no 'making' someone do something.'' Kate looked at him ''It's their choice and what ever they choose they'll have to live with it. Whether she will leave Taye and continue her romance with Kristin or not, it'll be her choice.'' she paused ''Humans have tendency to find numerous explanations to justify their lack of courage to change their lives.''

* * *

''Good morning'' greeted Idina

''Morning'' Kristin smiled

''So what are plans for today?'' questioned Idina as she poured herself a cup of coffee

''I thought we could walk around little bit, to get to know the scenery.'' said Kristin

''Sure, let me drink this black gold and we can go.'' smiled Idina

At Kristin's amused look Idina asked ''What?''

''Oh, nothing.'' Kristin said ''It's just...I've never heard expression black gold until recently and...it's nothing, never mind.'' she laughed

''If there is any book on various expressions for coffee, I'll get it for you.'' Idina laughed

15 minutes later they set off on their mini-voyage through the woods.

''What was your favourite game when you were a kid?'' asked Kristin

''Lara search.'' smiled Idina

''What is Lara search?'' asked Kristin confused

''My dad named it that way'' laughed Idina ''I have younger sister and when she was 4 she took one of my dolls. It was some doll I never even played with, but when she took it I was furious. My mom made me give it to her, so whenever I could I would take that blasted doll and hid it. I enjoyed watching her struggle.'' she paused ''I was pretty sadistic kid, when you think about it.''

''Yes, you did.'' laughed Kristin'' That's mean. How long did that lasted?''

''About a month, then I gave up.'' shrugged Idina ''It was boring making her cry and kinda sad really. But that's the only game I remember playing.''

''I don't think that qualifies as a game.'' laughed Kristin

''Okay, smart ass'' Idina retored ''What did you do as a kid?''

''I loved to play with horses'' smiled Kristin remembering ''They have that strange healing power. They make your sorrow easier to bear and your happiness even greater.''

''Weren't you like, very popular in school?'' asked Idina

''I was popular after I hit puberty yes'' confirmed Kristin

''Yeah, I figured that'' Idina said looking at her figure

''Anyway'' said Kristin ''I've lived far from school, which provide me with excellent excuse for missing social gatherings. It was great actually because I've spent most of my time with horses and singing around the house.''

''And still you stayed popular!'' Idina shook her head

''I'm always popular-it's in my blood.''Kristin answered faking dream face

''Sure it is.''

''And what did you do when you were in High school?'' asked Kristin not wanting to talk about herself more

''Well, my mom and dad separated when I was 14.'' started Idina ''I was in puberty and angry as hell at them. I sent my tape to one musical school in London and they have accepted me in on full scholarship.'' she paused ''So I told them, packed my things and left.''

''They let you go just like that?'' asked Kristin frowning

''Of course not'' said Idina ''They have forbidden it for few days, then they begged me to stay and then they allowed me to go. I hated them and they didn't know how to stop that. So eventually they figured that the only way for me to love them was to let me go.''

''Was it?'' asked Kristin

''No, not even close. Before I left for London, they told me they have decided to get divorce.'' sighed Idina ''I haven't spoken with them for 4 months after I arrived at London. I wouldn't even call them then, but I haven't had a choice.'' she added ''But I don't want to talk about it. Not yet, anyway.''

''Okay'' assured Kristin ''If you want to tell me, that's fine, but if you don't want to talk about it that's also fine. You know, that everything stays between us, right?''

''Yeah, I know.'' smiled Idina

* * *

''What is your explanation for not telling Idina you're here?'' asked Jack

Kate turned around and looked at him ''I don't have one.''

''You just said...'' Jack started

''I know what I said.'' Kate interrupted ''I'm not making excuses. Or alternative explanations. I'm a coward- I've been strong about my parents death around others, I even avoided to think about it when I was alone. With her around me I'd break apart. I wasn't ready to do that.''

''Are you now?'' asked Jack

But Kate was quiet. Jack said ''She is your mother, you can't run from that. Miss Black or not, you are Idina's daughter. And even through all your logic, you know you're hurting her. Even if she doesn't know it yet.''

''I am aware of my actions, yes.'' Kate confirmed once again looking at the distance

''Yeah, well maybe you should do something about that when she comes back.'' said Jack and left the balcony

* * *

''Okay, this was really good.'' smiled Idina

''I told you.'' said Kristin in accusing tone

''Sorry'' Idina put her hands in air ''I just though you were too busy with horses and singing around the house to learn how to cook.''

''Very funny'' snickered Kristin ''I'm excellent cook! I'm from south, damn it! We're excellent hosts! It's in my blood.'' she finished

''Must be a lot new blood cells you've got considering they're making both popular and good cook.'' joked Idina

''Excellent cook'' Kristin said through laugh

''Yeah, you are.'' Idina said ''One of best meals I've ever had.''

''I made it for you, it had to be my best.'' smiled Kristin taking the plates to the sink

''You always do that.'' said Idina

''I do what?'' asked Kristin turning around

''Say something that makes my heart flutter'' said Idina ''That makes me love you more then moment before.''

''You love me?''asked Kristin moving towards Idina

''Yes, I do'' was quiet answer

Kristin put her hand on Idina's cheek and Idina looked up locking gazes with Kristin ''Kiss me'' was quiet command and Kristin without doubt obeyed.

* * *

Well, how did you liked the chapter? I'm curious- should I pair Kate with someone or should I just leave her single? Please review chapter, PM's are always welcome :)

Stay tuned, because next chapter will come soon :))


	8. Cabin, part II

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating lately, I'll do my best to make my updates more regular.

Thank you for your reviews and I hope you'll like new chapter:)

* * *

Idina leaned up slightly and pulled Kristin to her; it was a soft kiss, sweet one. Kristin's lips were ones she wanted to savour.  
Kristin leaned into her.

Idina's kiss was unlike any she'd known-passionate and firm, but soft and pliant. In first two encounters their kisses were driven by pure lust and desire to be satisfied. But now, Idina was kissing her like a true lover, not only a mistress. The only thing scary was how much she was enjoying it.

Idina began to increase her intensity. She didn't want to rush into anything, but the heat within her, the wetness she could feel, was driving her to kiss harder, to open her mouth and let her tongue explore Kristin's mouth. Her hand began running up Kristin's smooth leg, resting on the outside of her thigh and underneath the skirt Kristin changed into before dinner.

To her surprise, however, Kristin broke the kiss and even pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Idina asked, confused knowing Kristin wanted it

''If you're not ready for this Idina...''started Kristin

''We already had sex Kristin'' smiled Idina resting her forehead on Kristin's

''Yeah, but this would be making love.'' said Kristin ''We've never done that.''

''I am ready.'' said Idina quietly ''I want you more than anything.''

''C'mon'' said Kristin taking Idina's hand ''Let's take this upstairs.''

Idina let Kristin lead her upstairs as she was restraining herself- she was so caught up in the moment that even Kristin's perfectly reasonable request struck her as truly agonising. As they walked into Kristin's bedroom Idina gently made Kristin turn around, stepped closer and kissed her once again.

Idina's kisses went from gently to more firm, deep and probing. Finally comfortably falling into her role of taking charge during sex, Idina's hands slided down until they were firmly planted on Kristin's backside, pulling her towards her. The curves that Idina had admired for months were underneath her fingertips. Firm rounded globes that filled Idina's hands perfectly- firm, toned flesh that filled out whatever Kristin wore admirably.

Getting to finally experience Kristin's body, finding out that it felt as good as it had looked, inflamed her, causing her to kiss Kristin deeply, with more purpose and passion.

Kristin's small hands were on Idina's neck, pulling her closer. Despite Idina's more dominant role in the kiss, Kristin was giving as good as she was getting, her soft, full lips pressing against Idina's with equal hunger. Kristin unbuttoned Idina's shirt and Idina moved away slightly to throw it on the floor.

In instant Idina was back, pressing against Kristin and kissing her again. She moved her leg between Kristin's thighs, letting Kristin wrap her legs around her own. Kristin couldn't help herself and began grinding herself against the firm, muscular leg- feeling the heat between her legs build as she engaged in a make-out move as old as time. She moaned into Idina's mouth as she felt the friction build into a dizzying heat.

Idina moved away again, this time tugging at Kristin's t-shirt, successfully removing it and throwing it somewhere in the direction of her shirt. She simply looked in awe for a second at the deep valley of cleavage she was greeted with and the huge, soft orbs of porcelain skin. She moved closer again and tugged down bra straps. Then the lacy black garment was pulled down over Kristin's arms, the size of the cups becoming even more apparent as Idina pulled it down. Idina cupped Kristin's full breasts making her moan. Seeing how Kristin's breasts are very sensitive and provided much pleasure for Kristin she replaced her hands with her mouth.

Tenderly, softly, she began kissing flesh in a circle, from it's top to the underside, letting her tongue trail around in between her kisses. Creating smaller and smaller circles around the nipple, Idina teased the most sensitive part of Kristin's chest by drawing closer and closer.

Kristin moaned at the heat of Idina's kisses while grinding harder and harder against Idina's thigh. She'd found a spot where when she rolled her hips meant she could put pressure against her clit on the ends of every shift of her hips and the electric jolts coming from both her clit and breasts soon had her panting uncontrollably. She could feel her release just around the corner and was desperate to get there. Idina could sense change in Kristin's movement, her breath growing harder.

Kristin's moan turned into a near shriek as she felt the first feel of teeth lightly dragging across her breast. Idina's licks and kisses were replaced with hungry little bites before soothing licks. Then when, finally, Idina took a nipple into her mouth, Kristin did shriek. Idina began sucking hard on Kristin's breast, squeezing the other. She rolled the nipple with her tongue, grazed it with her teeth knowing it would make Kristin mad.

Kristin moaned with every move of Idina's lips, marvelling at how talented Idina was. The thought brought a shiver to her as she thought of Idina's talented mouth being applied elsewhere. It was almost a terrifying thought. If Idina could bring her this much pleasure through her breasts, Kristin was sure she may be driven entirely mad by getting head.

It took Idina all the willpower she had to stop and remove Kristin's skirt

''God you're beautiful.'' said Idina breathless. As she removed Kristin's skirt she remained in kneeling position, grabbing Kristin's hips and kissing her through her panties.

''Oh...good God...'' Kristin moaned

Idina slowly slided down Kristin's black lace panties and stood up. She took Kristin's hand and led her to the bed

Kristin lied down and Idina moved on top of her.

''You have no idea how many times I wished to do this.'' said Idina studying Kristin expression

''Show me'' stated Kristin

Idina kissed Kristin's body as she finally reached her destination. Idina dipped the tip of her tongue into Kristin ever so slightly, and heard Kristin catch her breath. Then she withdrew, swirling around Kristin's opening, and dipped in again without warning, again barely entering. Another little gasping breath, Kristin's hips quivering.

''Idina, please.''

Idina waited a long moment until she felt Kristin's hips lift as her body pleaded for mercy, only then Idina licked her opening firmly, not entering, and felt her jerk, a tiny whimper escaping her. Idina looked up wanting to see Kristin's face – her head was lolled back, her mouth open, her eyes shut, her body totally relaxed other than her somewhat tense hips. Idina smiled, swirling her tongue around her a few more times to hear her gasp, and then, in one long, slow, firm thrust, buried her tongue inside her, wiggling and squirming it against her inner walls.

"Oh..." moaned Kristin, clenching her fists grabbing the sheets underneath her

Idina drew her tongue out at that, looking up in surprise and eagerness as she swirled her tongue a few more times, lashing it against her opening, tapping sensitive little crevices here and there, until she heard that tiny little whimper again. Then she plunged her tongue as deeply as she could, swirling it inside Kristin.

"Oh, god yeeesss,'' moaned Kristin ''Don't stop!''

Idina moaned at the exclamation from her. Finally, Idina fluttered her tongue at Kristin's entrance, drew another whimper from her, and then, lifting her hips slightly, sank it deeper than ever into Kristin's body, her lips caressing her slit from top to bottom as she filled Kristin with her tongue.

"Oh, Idina..." Kristin moaned out ''Please...please...make me come...'' Idina moaned hearing Kristin beg

Her tongue teased, darted, swirled – and then lashed Kristin's clit, lightly but continuously.

"Oh, my god," she moaned. Idina slid her tongue down her slit and inside her again. She moaned again, louder this time.

Idina started taking Kristin toward her delayed orgasm, fluttering her tongue intermittently on her clit, in between slow, searching thrusts inside her. Idina made the touches lighter and lighter wanting to see Kristin's body plea; feeling Kristin's hips rise into the air Idina fastened her mouth to Kristin, sucking deep but gentle on her clit, lashing it with her tongue.

"Oh! Oh, god...oh, god, Yesss! Idinaaa!" Kristin screamed as she climaxed deeply, flooding Idina's mouth with her sweetness.

Idina crawled up Kristin's body and kissed her softly

''That was the best sex I ever had.'' said Kristin breathing hard

''Did you ever doubted?'' joked Idina

''Never.'' smiled Kristin

Idina lied next to Kristin and caressed her cheek ''I never thought I'd be lying next to you like this.''

''Well, you are.'' started Kristin ''Is it anything like you imagined?''

''No, it's much better.''

* * *

Kristin was awoken by bright rays of sun. She looked at Idina who was still peacefully sleeping next to her. She felt complete for the first time in her life, she felt secure next to Idina, so sure her place was next to tall goddess next to her.

''What are you doing?'' asked Idina with small smile

''I thought you ware sleeping.'' said Kristin

''I was, but I felt my warm blanket moving away.'' Idina said and opened her eyes to look at the blonde next to her

''Well, don't worry, I'm here.'' said Kristin once again snuggling next to Idina

After few minutes of comfortable silence Idina spoke

''I want to tell you want happened in London.''

''Alright.'' responded Kristin ''Idina, I meant what I said. When you're ready...''

''Nobody knows about it except for my parents and Jack.'' started Idina ''Well, as I told you- I was in puberty, angry and in foreign country. I was great at school, but other students and I didn't get along that much. I felt so alone I decided to do anything to fit in with popular crowd.'' she paused

''Well, to say I made a mistake would be understatement of the century.'' she closed her eyes and swallowed hard before admitting ''I got pregnant.''

''Oh god'' said Kristin sympathising.

''It would be very bad reputation for school to have pregnant and I knew they would kick me out.'' Idina said ''So one day I just sat down on school parking lot and started crying. After few minutes young woman approached me, one professor in whose classes I wasn't. She helped me through it, she made sure school wouldn't kick me out. She was my saviour at that time.''

''Did you...''started Kristin not knowing how to ask

''No.'' said Idina ''I got birth to healthy baby girl named Caitlin.'' she smiled ''Elizabeth, that young professor, and her husband adopted her.''

''Have you ever seen her again?'' asked Kristin

''I see her every year.'' smiled Idina ''I talk to her few times a week and we skype.'' she looked at Kristin ''She's the best kid anyone could wish for and I'm grateful I was allowed to be a part of her life. One day,'' she paused ''One day, you'll meet her.''

Kristin smiled at that.

* * *

Well did you like it? Please let me know what you think of it, it makes my day.


	9. Cabin III

Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy knowing you like the story :)

* * *

Kristin lied on the couch in the living room, holding her cup of coffee, drinking it slowly as she read some old newspapers she found under coffee table.

''You went to the town?'' voice startled Kristin

''Jesus, you scared me!'' exclaimed Kristin looking into direction of a goddess who leaned against the wall that separated living room and the kitchen. ''No, I found them under coffee table.''

''How old are they?'' asked Idina moving to the couch

''Hmm,'' said Kristin searching for date ''12 July 1999.''

''Not that old.'' Idina smiled as she sat on other end of couch, successfully moving her feet under the blanket

''Yeah, yesterdays news'' Kristin laughed, but as she felt Idina's cold feet she yelped ''God! Where were you? On the North pole?''

''Easy for you to say, you've under that blanket for an hour, I've been freezing my ass out there carrying wood.'' said Idina

''Well, you lost the bet.'' Kristin mentioned

''There is no need to remind me of that.'' noted Idina dryly

There was a question that lingered on Kristin's mind whole day and she decided to ask ''Does he know?''

''Who?'' asked Idina ''About what?''

''Taye.'' Kristin said ''About Caitlin.''

''No.'' said Idina looking other way

There was a knock at the door, saving Idina from further interrogation. Both Kristin and Idina answered the door

''Hello'' said Kristin in her usually perky voice smiling at the old man standing outside

''Oh hello'' he smiled ''I though Kate is here for the festival, so I dropped by to say hello.'' he said smiling ''I am sorry for interrupting your day.''

''Oh, nonsense'' said Kristin opening the door ''Come inside, we'll get you a cup of warm tea or coffee and you can tell us all about that festival.''

Old man, Hank, sat down with Idina and Kristin and told them about the festival

''I love fireworks'' smiled Kristin

''Well, then you must come'' smiled Hank ''I'm sure your girlfriend will take you to see it.'' he stated and then added dreamily ''I remember when I first took my wife to see festival. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.''

''I'm sure she was'' Idina said

''We've been married for 48 years.'' he said ''Every morning I woke up with a smile. And that is the way everyone should wake up, every morning.''

''I agree.''Kristin smiled

''Well, I took too much of your time already.'' Hank smiled getting up ''Ladies, thank you for coffee and I hope I'll see you tonight.''

''Thank you for letting us know there is festival.'' said Kristin as she walked man to the front door

''See you later'' he winked and went on his way

''Well, I think we know what we'll be doing tonight.'' smiled Kristin as she walked into the kitchen

''Is this a place where you bring all women you want to screw or?'' Idina asked in chilly tone

''Excuse me?!'' asked angered Kristin

''Kate.'' said Idina simply ''He expected Kate.'' she got up and walked by Kristin

''You're not doing this.'' Kristin stated grabbing Idina's arm ''You're not getting behind that mask of yours again. You're not attacking me again without chance for me to defend.''

''What is there to defend?'' asked Idina ''Your idea of playing with women?''

''What?!''Kristin yelled angry again ''I'm not the one playing here! You're confused obviously Idina, it's you who plays games with me and Taye!''

''Don't go there'' Idina warned

''Yeah, of course'' said Kristin ''Lets not go there, lets pretend everything is fine. Lets pretend we are living some new life for five days and then we'll go back to normal.'' sighed Kristin, eyes full of tears ''You to Taye and me to my broken heart.''

Kristin went towards the staircase, but spin on her heels and said ''This is Kate's house. She's my friend, my best friend I'd dare to say. She was kind enough to let me bring you here and to have few days with you.'' she paused slightly ''She knew how much this means to me.''

* * *

After few minutes staring into blank wall, Idina ran upstairs and entered Kristin's bedroom. Kristin was lying on the bed, facing away from the door, crying silently. Idina moved on the bed and lied behind Kristin, putting her arm around Kristin's stomach and kissing her shoulder.

''I'm sorry'' she said quietly ''I'm a jealous idiot.''

''You are.'' Kristin confirmed

''I don't know how to do this.'' said Idina ''I don't know how to love.''

''What?'' asked Kristin confused

''I've never been in love'' confessed Idina ''I love Taye, but I'm not in love with him. I though I was, long time ago. But all of that fades in comparison- and I do not know what to do. Love is complicated and leaves you hurt, so I've ran from it. But now, there is you and the though of some other touching you makes my blood boil.'' Idina sighed ''And I am sorry.''

Kristin turned around to face Idina ''Thankfuly, you'll make it up to me by taking me to the festival.''

''I will.'' smiled Idina, wiping Kristin's tears.

* * *

Idina and Kristin walked into the small town filled with people, balloons and numerous attractions town organised. Music and children's laughter filled the air as they walked down the street towards the town square where was the main tent and from where fireworks will be watched. Idina did something neither she or Kristin expected, she took Kristin's hand into hers and intertwined their fingers as they walked.

''I'm glad you made it'' they heard familiar voice and turned around to see smiling Hank ''Come with me, you'll be at my table.''

Kristin and Idina followed Hank inside the tent, it was filled with long tables around the middle which was dancing floor. He lead them to spot at the middle of the table as they were greeted by people

''They already know where I sit so they don't sit there'' smiled Hank

''This is great'' said Kristin smiling, the place reminding her much of her home town, except there was no cowboy hats or southern music

''I knew you'd like it'' he smiled

Evening went by in good food, laughter and joy. Both Idina and Kristin enjoyed Hank's company as well as others.

''C'mon girls'' said Hank ''It's starting.'' he smiled and hurried outside. Just as they stepped outside, noise of fireworks launch was heard. They looked up as many colours started to paint black sky above them.

Idina wondered how she had never felt complete, how she was always missing something in her life. But as she stood behind Kristin, with her arms around Kristin's waist, she couldn't feel anything but complete happiness and content.

* * *

There it is! Please let me know what you think :))


	10. Cat has left the bag

First of all, I am soooo sorry for delay!

Thank you for reviews and subscriptions and everything, you're wonderful :)

I hope you will enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

''We have a problem.'' said Jack as he walked by Kate

''Do come in.'' snorted Kate as she closed the door ''What seems to be the problem?'' she asked following him

''Taye is back.'' said Jack ''We had coffee this afternoon, he knows Idina and Kristin are coming back tomorrow, he's hoping to surprise Idina.''

''That he will.'' said Kate

''Will you do something?'' Jack exclaimed panic evident in his voice

''Like what?'' asked Kate ''Jack, I've told you, there is nothing else we can do. It's up to them, we pushed them into right direction, but we can not be there holding their hands in every step of the way.''

''I know, I know.'' said Jack slumping down on the couch

''Wanna beer?'' asked Kate sympathetically

''Yeah, grab me one as well.'' Jack offered smile

''Please,'' Kate said ''I drink vine. I, unlike some, have class.''

* * *

Idina put her last bag in the car and watched Kristin as she was locking the door. Off in the real world, Idina thought. What the hell should she do now?

Car ride was silent one, neither of them knowing what to say, what to think.

As they took off, Kristin asked ''Now what?''

''I don't know.'' confessed Idina

''There is no much of a choice Idina, there is him and there is me.'' said Kristin

''It's not that simple, it's not like there is only one thing that will change.'' Idina said ''My life would turn upside down.''

''Well I guess, we're at square one.'' murmured Kristin looking through the plane window

As they landed, Kristin spotted two cars parked on runway as well as two man- driver Kate said would be there and Taye. Kristin looked at Idina, who was lost in thoughts, and decided not to mention to her that her husband is waiting for her, desperate to see her reaction. As they said their goodbyes to the crew, they stepped on runway and were greeted by Taye.

''Taye!'' exclaimed Idina in surprise and absolute horror. He hugged her and kissed her, Idina didn't kiss him back, Kristin noticed.

''Babe, you okay?'' asked Taye

''Fine, just surprised.'' said Idina

''Kristin'' he greeted and hugged small woman

''Hey Taye'' Kristin said hugging him back

''So how was the trip?'' he asked with smile on his face

''Faboulus and refreshing'' Kristin winked ''I'm sure Idina will tell you all about it.''

''Why don't you come with us for a cup of coffee or something?'' asked Taye

''I would'' grinned Kristin ''But I'm too tired; you're wife wore me out.'' she laughed ''She's insatiable''

''Yeah, I know'' he replied ''She's always dragging me to see the monuments and all that stuff when we're on vacation.''

''Well, I'll see you two soon.'' Kristin smiled ''Have fun.''

''We will'' Idina replied ''Thank you for everything.''

''Always, Idina, you know that.'' Kristin looked into Idina's eyes seeing tears forming, but she knew it was up to Idina, so she turned around and entered the car.

''Home?'' asked Matt

''No Matt, take me to Kate.'' Kristin said with light smile, sadness evident in her eyes

* * *

''Morning'' Taye greeted Idina ''How long have you been up?'' he asked puring himself cup of coffee

''We need to talk.'' said Idina

''Alright.'' Taye said seeing how serious Idina is ''Honey, what's going on?''

''I haven't been completely honest with you.'' started Idina

''You're scaring me now.'' Taye replied ''Idina, you know you can tell me everything.''

Idina sighed and looked up from her cup ''I have a daughter.''

''Excuse me?'' asked Taye completely astonished

''When I was 15, I got pregnant and I gave a birth to healthy baby girl.'' she paused ''She's 19 now, finishing medical school.'' she put a picture she was holding on the kitchen counter that separated them.

Taye took picture, glared at Idina and proceed to hallway.

''Taye!'' Idina shouted as he grabbed his shoes and started to put them on

''Hey guys.'' said Jack as he entered carrying donuts

''Taye!'' Idina yelled again ignoring Jack

''When the hell were you planning to tell me?!'' roared Taye ''When you'd become a grandmother?!'' with that doors slammed shut.

Idina started to cry and ran to the bedroom.

Jack stood in the middle of living room thinking how everything went to hell.

* * *

Kristin walked into kitchen to find Kate preparing breakfast.

''That's a lot of food.'' she said ''How big stomach do you have?''

''This is for you.'' Kate said

''Hell it is.'' grumbled Kristin

''Yes it is.'' said Kate firmly and placed the plate along with cup of coffee in front of Kristin ''Doctor's orders.''

''I'm dying and I don't want to eat.'' Kristin pouted

''No, you're perfectly fine. You just have a nasty hangover and that's why you will eat this.'' Kate said with death glare

''You are a bully.'' Kristin said taking the fork

''Whatever works.'' shrugged Kate smiling

After few bites and sips of coffee Kate asked ''Do you want to talk about it? Because everything you said yesterday was: 'give me alchocol', and then you proceed to cry until you fell asleep on me.''

''Sorry about that.'' Kristin responded sheepishly ''She's back with him, he greeted us at airport. Jack must've told him when we're landing. She won't choose me over him.'' she sighed placing the fork on the counter and looking at Kate

''She's a fool then.'' Kate hugged her tightly and kissed her temple. Kristin snuggled against Kate's neck and welcomed the warmth and comfort of young woman.

''Kristin?'' asked Kate after a minute or two when she felt light kisses on her neck

''Shhh'' replied Kristen

''No, no.'' Kate said gently ''Don't. You don't want me and I'd like to have friend who doesn't have a problem looking into my eyes.''

''You're wrong.'' said Kristin ''I find you attractive, I respect you, that is enough.''

''No, it's not.'' said Kate ''You don't love me.''

''I thought you hate relationships.'' retored Kristin

''I do, but I care too much for you and I don't want to loose you over this.'' Kate said

''You won't, I promise.'' Kristin said and kissed Kate.

Kate couldn't deny that Kristin was beautiful woman and if Kristin wasn't in love with Idina and vice versa, Kate would jump into the sack with her. After few moments of weakness, Kate gently stopped Kristin.

''I've got to tell you something. The truth about one thing.'' said Kate ''Then we can talk about this.''

''Fine.'' said Kristin impatiently ''But if after I hear it, I still want to sleep with you, will that happen?''

''Fine.'' said Kate rolling her eyes ''Idina has a daughter...''' she started

''I know.'' said Kristin cutting her of

''You do?'' Kate asked confused

''Yeah, she told me when we were in the cabin.'' said Kristin ''What does this has to do with anything?''

''Kristin, I am her daughter.''

* * *

Idina stopped crying after few minutes, Jack still hold her in silence.

''There is something you should know.'' Jack sighed

''What?'' asked Idina

''Caitlin is here.'' said Jack

''What?!'' she got up immediately

''She's been in New York for some time already.''

''You knew this?!'' she shouted

''I've know for a month and half, but not since beginning.'' Jack defended himself

''Month and half?!'' Idina yelled ''How long has she been here?!''

''I don't know, maybe two, three months.''

''Why didn't she tell me anything?!''

''That's not all.'' Jack swallowed hard

''Oh, there's more?'' Idina asked

''She met Kristin by accident.'' Jack started ''After finding out who she is, she encouraged her to act on her feelings.''

''What?!''' screamed Idina ''What the hell is wrong with her?! And you!'' she pointed finger at him ''You knew all of it!''

''Idina...''

''Where is she?'' asked Idina angry as hell

''Plaza.''

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it :) Please review chapter and tell me what do you think of it :)

Next chapter will be here soon ;)


	11. Confrontations

Well, I hope this is soon enough for you ;) Like I promised, updates will be more regularly.

Thank you for your support, you're awesome :D

I just noticed how much tears and anger there is in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Kate winced as the door slammed, but she knew better than run after Kristin. Kristin hadn't say a word after Kate admitted who she was, she just changed into her clothes and walked away. Kate wanted reaction, any reaction, but there was none to be found- so she fucked up big time.

Just when she thought the day couldn't get worse, there was a knock on her door. Thinking it may be Kristin, Kate hurried towards the door and swung them open.

''Idina!'' she exclaimed surprised

''What the hell were you thinking?'' asked angry Idina as she stepped inside the apartment

''That I need to learn to look through that bloody peephole.'' Kate murmured as she closed the door

''Bertha, mind your own business.'' said older maid

''Aunt Gretchen, that girl has some nerve, two women and one man, always going in and out of there. How the hell does she manage it?'' replied young college girl who was helping her aunt

''Bertha, it's not of our business.'' hissed Gretchen

''She must be a nymphomaniac.''

''Bertha.'' said Gretchen through laugh

* * *

Kristin walked into her apartment and was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed elderly figure siting on her couch. She sighed as she threw her keys on the small table next to her door and hang her jacket.

''Well, what's eating you?'' asked the voice which made Kristin scream and jump in surprise

''My God!'' she said as she turned around and exclaim ''You can't sneak up on people like that! You gave me small heart attack.''

''Good, now you know how I felt every time you did some dangerous stunt when you were a kid.'' said old lady; grace, modesty and love dancing on her face as she looked at Kristin.

''Grandma'' smiled Kristin as she took few steps to her living room and hugged her

* * *

''Do I need to repeat question?'' asked Idina as she put her jacket on the couch

''No, no. Just restrict the field of my answer.'' Kate said ''What is this about, me being in New York, forbidding Jack to tell you anything or is it about Kristin?''

''All of the above!'' said Idina

''Well, you could've just say that you don't want to restrict question on any field.'' Kate said

''Caitlin, I'm in no mood for this!'' Idina shouted ''Tell what's going on!''

''Fine.'' Kate shrugged as she sat down in armchair ''Ask away.'' formality and harshness creeping up on her face. She usually saved them for diplomacy dinners and wealthy people she hated, but was forced to meet. She didn't want to take out on Idina, but she knew very well that she had few glasses of whiskey after Kristin stormed out and before Idina stormed in, and that it would take every amount of strenght to hold back.

''What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school? Why hadn't Elizabeth called me to tell me you're coming?'' asked Idina

''I finished it 6 months ago, to get a licence I need to be intern for two years.'' said Kate and added darkly, looking straight into Idina's eyes ''She will never call you again, she can't.''

''What?'' asked Idina sensing something was very wrong

''They were killed in car accident in Saudi Arabia.'' said Kate ''5 months ago. That's when I decided to take very long vacation.''

''My God.'' said Idina putting hand on her mouth and sitting down as her knees buckled

''Want something to drink?'' asked Kate as she moved to liquor cabinet

''Why haven't you told me?'' asked Idina, tears slipping away from her eyes ''I would've come to London, I'd be there for you.''

Kate turned around and looked at one thing she spent 5 months avoiding- her mother breaking down.

''I know you would.'' whispered Kate as she put down the glass and went to Idina and hugged her strongly ''I didn't want to deal with it. I put it off not wanting to believe in it.''

Idina sobbed, her emotions raging along with her memories of Elizabeth and little Caitlin.

''I'm a mess, and I'm supposed to comfort you, not other way around.'' said Idina pulling away wiping off her tears

''It's alright.''

* * *

''What is wrong, honey?'' asked Ann, Kristin's grandmother ''Who dared to break your heart?''

''I fell in love with someone who is married.'' sniffed Kristin

''What?'' asked Ann surprised ''Oh Kristin, you know better then to wreck other people's marriages.''

''I...I can't help myself.'' said Kristin ''I love her.''

''Her?'' wide eyes Ann asked ''Well, you certainly know how to surprise old woman, I'll give you that.''

Kristin pulled away ''Is this the moment when you tell me that I'll burn in hell and that you don't want to talk to me ever again?'' she asked tears rolling down

''No, it's the moment when I make you hot cocoa and put 'My Fair Lady' on.'' Ann kissed her forehead

''You're not bashing me out of your life forever, like mom did?'' asked Kristin

''She did what?!'' yelled Ann ''I'll kick her ass, I swear. That child and her narrow minded nature will drive me up the wall one day.'' she sighed ''What did she tell you?''

''That if I ever mention that again, she'll never speak to me.'' said Kristin ''I was 16 when she said it.''

''That's why you moved out when you were 17.'' Ann said as realisation hit her

''She tried to set me up with every boy in the county.'' Kristin shook her head

''Kristin, let me tell you something.'' said Ann taking Kristin's hands into her own ''Being loved is the most beautiful thing one can get, loving someone is the most powerful thing one can give. So when you tell me that you love and are being loved by someone, I'll know what it means. And trust me, it doesn't mean I have to hate you because you're in love with a girl.''

* * *

After they spent few hours talking about Elizabeth and everything that happened, Idina asked

''Why did you set me up with Kristin?''

''I didn't.'' said Kate simply ''I just told her to act on her feelings. Everything that happened between is result of your mutual love, not my scheming.''

''If you hadn't told her, I wouldn't be in this problem right now.'' said Idina

''If I hadn't told her, you'd still be delusional that you are happy.''

''Caitlin, you had no right to mess with our lives.'' Idina said ''Why'd you do it?''

''Because I wanted to see you happy. With someone who can make you feel true love.'' replied Kate

''You've made me miserable.'' Idina shot back ''I cheated on my husband.''

''You won't leave him, will you?'' Kate asked

''No, I married him.'' said Idina strongly ''I made commitment and I fully intend on keeping it.''

''Like you did when Kristin fucked you.'' Kate responded harshly

''Don't!'' Idina practically growled

''Yeah, let's pretend you're happy. That nothing happened, that you didn't choose safe grounds over happiness and love.''

''I DO love him!'' Idina yelled

''Yeah, but you're not IN love with him.'' Kate yelled back

''It doesn't matter, I made my mind.'' Idina shook her head

''She is beautiful, talented and vibrant woman. She won't wait around forever, someone will come and made her happy.'' Kate said, as if threating her

''Well, if you feel like that, maybe you should try it.'' Idina shot back ''You did sent her those flowers after premiere, you were there for her through all of this. Now you have clear shot.''

''Maybe I should.'' said Kate through clenched jaw ''She deserves to be happy and I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I'd do ten times better job than you ever could.''

* * *

Well, it was fun writing this one. I may have opened a road towards Kate/Kristin fling, but I'm not sure should it go there, what do you think?

Please review and tell what you think :)


	12. Tearing us apart

Hi everyone!

I'm very thankful for all your reviews and PM's, you're support is, as always, much appriciated.

Also, I'd like to make it clear- this is Idina/Kristin story and I had no attention to pair up Kate/Kristin for good. I just asked how you'd feel about short fling and I got my answer.

Happy holidays everyone, have a great time :D

Please enjoy in new chapter

* * *

Idina was walking home after she's spent six hours with her daughter, it's been stresfull day for her- from Taye storming out, finding Elizabeth is dead along with her husband, her daughter's presence in New York to constant presence of Kristin in her head. Emotional rollercoster left her exhausted and it showed in a way she sighed walking into apartment throwing her keys onto table.

''Where have you been?'' came voice from living room

''Judging by the way I feel, I'd say in hell.'' answer Idina dryly

''We need to talk.'' said Taye seriously

''This day will never end.'' sighed Idina sitting on couch and looking at Taye she said ''Talk.''

''Why are you acting like this?'' asked Taye ''It's been hell of a day for me, you know! I've been walking around thinking about how my wife has a daughter, while she's been avoiding having kids with me!''

''Well, if you want to talk about the day!'' Idina lost it ''I've found out my daughter has been in New York for 2 months and she hadn't told me! I spoke with her every week, sometimes few times a week and not once had she mentioned how she's few blocks away! Why you ask?! Her parents, adoptive parents got killed 5 months ago and she's been roaming the world since then. She's been having worst period of her life and I, as her mother, hadn't noticed. All of sings were there, if I hadn't been so damn busy with my life I'd noticed crack in her voice, hurt and sorrow in her eyes, but I haven't. So don't tell me about how ruff your day was!'' tears were running down Idina's cheeks

* * *

After she had cried, told her grandma everything that had happened, Kristin wanted nothing more than go to bed. On her way to the bedroom, Kristin heard silent knocking on her front door. She moved slowly towards the peephole and looking though it she found Kate on other side.

''I'm not ready to talk yet.'' she said ''Go home.''

''I'm not going home, Kristin.'' came husky, tired voice ''Please talk to me, tell me something, anything.''

''Go home.'' repeated Kristin

''That's not happening.'' Kate responded

Kristin watched as Kate slid down the wall opposite to her apartment.

''I'm too tired for this, just go home.'' said Kristin, but Kate hadn't moved an inch, her head just quailed a bit. Kristin, now already worried, opened the door in rush and moved to Kate.

''Kate!'' she said as she knelt down ''Are you okay?'' she forced Kate's head up

''I'm fine'' answered Kate ''I just had too much to drink. That's all.''

''You don't look fine'' Kristin commented ''C'mon, let's go.'' she helped Kate up

''I'm sorry'' Kate said as she leaned on the wall ''I wanted you to be happy, both of you, believe me.''

''I know.'' Kristin said pulling Kate inside apartment. She lead Kate to her couch and sat next to her

''Kristin'' said Kate as she looked at her ''You are wonderful, smart, talented and extremely beautiful person. You deserve the best in this world, I want you to know that and that I'll stand next to you for as long as you want me there.''

''I know.'' said Kristin ''I know.'' she sighed and smiled ''Let's go, there is bed with our name on it. You need some sleep, after all that that whiskey I can smell on your breath.''

* * *

Morning came too quick for Idina, night sleep hadn't done anything for her, still feeling exhausted she made her way to the kitchen where Taye already sat at kitchen table.

''Morning'' he greeted

''Morning''she said filling her cup with coffee

''I want to meet her.'' said Taye

''I know.'' said Idina ''You will, I just need some more time with her, to help if I can. But you will meet her.'' assured Idina

''Alright.'' Taye said quietly

''I am sorry for not telling you earlier...''

''I know.'' Taye cut her off ''I know. But we're here, you're forgiven and we're going forward with this.'' he said kissing her forhead

''We are.'' smiled Idina with her fake smile, torn apart by the loyalty and love

* * *

''Honey'' called Ann opening door

Kristin awoke at her grandmother's voice and found older lady standing in her bedroom's doorway.

''Yeah?'' Kristin croaked

''I'm sorry, I haven't realized you had company'' Ann apologized

''I don't, I mean...''muttered Kristin ''Grandma, did you need anything?''

''Only wanted to ask if you want some breakfast'' smiled older lady

''I'd love to, she'll have some too, even though I think we'll meet strong resistance there.''

''Alcohol?''

''Oh yeah.'' said Kristin ''I'll show her in the shower before'' she gently smiled.

* * *

''Hi Jack'' said Idina opening the door

''Can we talk?'' he asked ''I know you're pissed off...''

''It's okay.'' Idina interrupted him ''Caitlin can be handful'' she smiled slightly ''You respected her wishes and because of the complicated situation she's in, I won't hold it against you. You have always been there for me and I know you did what you thought was the right thing.'' she hugged him

''Well, this was so much easier than I anticipated.'' Jack smiled hugging Idina tightly

* * *

''No'' Kate growled feeling gently nudge

''C'mon, we need to get you up and showered. And you must eat something.'' Kristin tried to pull her out of bed

''Really?'' asked Kate opening one eyes ''In all fairness, you have no chance of getting me out of bed. You're too small.''

''I believe in miracles, besides poison is kept in small packages!'' Kristin huffed trying harder, but Kate just pulled her and Kristin ended up on Kate

''See?'' Kate mused with smile ''I've been very physically active whole my life; since I was 4-when I started ballet.''

''Ballet?'' laughed Kristin

''Yep, good for muscle tone.''

''Well, you need to shower and eat something.'' Kristin said

''You gonna help me?'' grinned Kate

''I thought you don't want us to get involved.'' Kristin said with her eyebrow raised

''I said that I don't want us involved if you don't know the whole truth.'' said Kate ''Besides, it doesn't mean I can't flirt with you. That'd make things boring.''

''The shower!'' Kristin rolled her eyes and got up

''You love me!'' Kate called after her

''Unfortunately!'' yelled Kristin from hallway

After 15 minutes Kate strolled into kitchen in Kristin's old shirt and sweatpants. Ann and Kristin laughed out loud

''I see nothing funny'' commented Kate looking at shirt that didn't covered her flat stomach and sweatpants who were way too short on her. She was thankfull that Kristin had full breasts like her and shirt, at least, fitted in that way.

''Well, we do'' laughed Kristin

Kate rolled her eyes and then went to Ann, smiled and introduced herself ''Hello, I'm Caitlin. But everyone calls me Kate''

Ann shook hands with Kate ''I'm Ann, Kristin's grandmother. I'm very glad to meet you.''

''Now, that pleasantries are over, can we eat, I'm starving!'' Kristin whined

* * *

Kristin walked into dress room finding Idina already sitting there.

'Morning.' she greeted

''Morning'' Idina replied coldly

''You're not going to even look at me?'' asked Kristina already feeling pissed off

''Sure, I'll look at you.'' Idina turned around with harsh look ''So, how long do you know my daughter?''

''I hadn't known she was your daughter until day before yesterday.'' said Kristin

''Of course'' said Idina not believing her ''You know, here I was, thinking how am I going to tell my husband that I cheated on him and that I was in love with someone else; but it turned out it was all a lie from the beginning.''

''It was not a lie!'' yelled Kristin ''You can say all you want, but bottom line is I never deceived you!'' she moved to Idina ''But you deceived me from the start, you wanted cheap affair, a thrill on the side, nothing more! You know what? Go and run to your husband, be a good little wife who settled for less than she could had, see if I care.'' with that she turned around and left

* * *

Well, that's about it, yes they are on rocky ground. Please tell me what you think and review the chapter


	13. Whatever you say

Well, here we are:) New chapter awaits for you :)

Thank you for all of your support

* * *

''Why?'' asked Kate looking up from her laptop

''How do you mean 'why'?'' Idina asked rolling her eyes ''He's my husband, I'd like you to meet him.''

''What if I don't have those wishes?'' asked Kate

''Caitlin, please'' said Idina then sat down on couch next to her ''I know you like Kristin better, but you are not a child anymore. You're grown up woman and this behavior doesn't suit you.''

''You're misreading me; I do not want to make you miserable nor do I wish to act as a spoiled child. I'm sorry if you see it that way, because I'm merly trying to stop you from making a mistake.''

''I've already made mistake- when I cheated on my husband.'' Idina huffed

''No, you made a mistake when you didn't leave him.'' Kate said simply

''When will you realize that not everything goes as planned?'' yelled Idina ''When will you stop living in dreams?! Just because you wish for something to happen, doesn't mean you'll get it!''

''I think I have a right to say that I know what life is!'' Kate stood up angrily ''Unlike you, I understand that every act has consequences. Did you think about that when you moved to London and got pregnant? Did you? No! You were lucky mom was there to take me and raise me! Did you think how would it effect Kristin if you decided to be a coward after starting your affair?'' Kate yelled ''You know, one day you'll wake up and there'll be no one who'll care if you're happy. Truly happy.''

Kate slammed her laptop down and moved towards her front door

''If I don't believe in a better world'' said Kate ''What the hell should I believe in? I didn't say that things are easy, that making difference in your life as well in lives of others are easy. It takes courage and willingness to so, it takes everything you are. But if it didn't take everything you are, it wouldn't be worth the effort.'' she finished zipping her jacket

''I give up, if you want to settle for this kind of life, very well.'' said Kate ''I'll meet him, send me when and where. You have my number.'' with that she left her apartment

* * *

''I like Kate'' smiled Ann

''I like her too'' Kristin responded making them a coffee

''She's smart, funny, beautiful young woman'' commented Ann

''I know'' said Kristin ''She's also Idina's daughter.''

''Does she remind you of Idina?'' question Ann

''No.'' Kristin said thinking ''She reminds me of everything I'd like Idina to be. I know Idina has it, but unlike Kate, she does not play by instincts, she takes safe road and almost never takes chances.''

''Do you think you could love Kate?'' asked Ann

''I love her already'' Kristin smiled ''She's my best friend; she knows me as a palm of her hand, she supports me and takes care of me when I need her.''

''Well, could that ever be enough for you?''questioned Ann, but Kristin couldn't answer it

* * *

One week later, Kate was sitting in a restaurant waiting for Idina and Taye to arrive. It's been almost a month since Kristin and Idina came back from their trip and Kate couldn't see any improvement in their relationship. They had spoken only while working and if it was necessary- other than that, they completely avoided each other.

''Hey'' Idina greeted making Kate look up to the couple

''Good evening'' Kate smiled kissing Idina's cheek ''I'm Caitlin, pleased to meet you.''

''I'm happy to meet you too.'' Taye shook her hand

''So, what's going on?'' asked Idina

''Nothing much, busy planing few things.'' smiled Kate ''How's everything going on Broadway?''

''Fine, fine.'' Idina said ''Busy as hell, show is three times a week and it exhaust us all.''

''I believe it must be very tiring'' said Caitlin ''How about you?'' she questioned Taye

''Working on a project too'' he smiled ''It's fun, but it's in L.A. so I don't have much time to spend with Idina, which is terrible.'' he smiled looking at Idina

Thankfully bartender saved Kate from rolling her eyes and growling at the couple

''Miss Black'' he smiled ''I see you've brought friends.''

''I have Jack, I have'' Kate smiled broadly ''How are you?''

''Great ma'am'' he smiled ''What can I get you?''

''Well, I'll have special of the day'' she smiled ''As always, have Rob surprise me.''

''Very well ma'am'' he smiled ''For you?''

''I'll have Cod in Cider, please'' Idina said, Jack nodded

''And I'll be having Fillet of Aberdeen Angus'' Taye ordered, Jack nodded taking his menu as well

''Something to drink?'' he asked

Even though Kate though about whiskey, she knew better than that ''I'll have my usual red vine.''

''We'll have the same'' Idina smiled

''So, Caitlin, ''Taye started ''Idina tells me you already finished medical school.''

''Yes, I have.'' Caitlin said ''I'll get my medical licence when I finish internship.''

''Did you give any thoughts about where that will be?'' asked Taye ''New York, as well as L.A. have one of the best hospitals there are in USA.''

''Yes, I know, however I do not intend to stay in USA.'' said Caitlin ''I have few offers on the table, just not quite sure which I'll take. I really hadn't given it a thought yet.''

''Why wouldn't you stay here?'' asked Idina

''I am strongly opposed to your healthcare.'' said Kate simply ''I refuse to work in that environment.''

''You are truly European.'' smiled Taye

''I am truly human'' smiled Kate ''There are enough things that I'm against in Europe as well. But healthcare, fortunately for me, isn't one of them.''

The rest of the dinner went in similar fashion and when Idina excused herself, Taye said to Kate

''Caitlin, look'' said Taye ''I love Idina and I'd like you to know that. This is new for me, I hadn't known you existed, if I had- we'd get to know each other much sooner. I hope we can get along.''

''That has nothing to with me, really. It doesn't matter to me with who is Idina in a relationship, if she chose you, that is her decision. I can not change that.'' she paused ''Idina and I do not spend that much time together and I'm sure that when we get together for dinners or visits, we will be able to act civil towards each other.'' she finished with smile

''Well, I guess, that's all I can ask for at given moment.'' Taye smiled

Kate felt sorry for him, guilty for being cold as that knowing it wasn't really his fault.

* * *

''You should have seen her!'' Idina said looking at Jack who sat at kitchen table sipping his coffee

''Well, what did she do?'' asked Jack

''I'll tell you what she did'' angry Idina said ''She acted like she was on diplomacy dinner. I'm her mother, for god's sake, she treated me and Taye with same fake smiles and diplomacy answers as she would some president or prime minister of some never-ever land.''

''Hmmm...'' Jack hummed

''That's all you got to say?!''

''What exactly did you expect?'' asked Jack ''For her to call him daddy?''

''I expected human emotion.'' said Idina ''I expected my daughter, not a diplomat.''

''You knew she's not okay with you and Taye, you knew what she has done to get you and Kristin together.'' Jack said ''You couldn't possible expect her to be alright with all of it.''

''She tried to wreck my marriage.'' Idina said

''She wanted to see you happy.'' answered Jack ''But you want life you have now and you claim you are perfectly happy, so she is respecting that. But she doesn't need to be happy with that.''

''You still agree with her.'' accused Idina

''I'd still love to see you happy.'' said Jack ''Doesn't matter with who.''

* * *

''Hey you'' Kristin sat on top of Kate's lap

''Hi'' Kate smiled ''You're in the way of my documentary.''

''Poor baby'' mocked Kristin

''Why did I give you that bloody key?'' said Kate ''Now you can walk in here whenever you want.'' she smiled widely

''Well, damage is already done.'' Kristin laughed and then kissed Kate

After few moments Kate pulled back ''Where did that come from?''

''I'm lonely.'' shrugged Kristin ''I miss having someone by my side.''

''Oh, so you're horny.'' grinned Kate

''No!'' denied Kristin ''I mean yes, but that's not it.'' she paused ''I can go without sex, I just miss having someone there.''

''Well you have me'' said Kate ''I'm not enough anymore?''

''You are more than enough.'' smiled Kristin ''But, you know, when you have someone to get home to, it's different.''

''Would you want to have someone to get home to?'' asked Kate ''Would a best friend be enough to greet you?''

''Are you asking me to move in with you?'' asked Kristin

''Why not?'' asked Kate ''You can come here after this month. You wouldn't need to rent an apartment and we wouldn't be alone.''

''Shouldn't we be involved to move in?'' asked Kristin with her eyebrow lifted

''Oh c'mon, I'll even let you kiss me every once in a while'' winked Kate

''You can be such an ass.'' Kristin rolled her eyes

''It's the doctor thing'' Kate mentioned ''God complex and all.''

''What do you say?'' asked Kate

After a moment of silence Kristin said ''I think it would be great to come home to a best friend.''

* * *

Well, another chapter is behind us. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	14. Life and death

Hi everyone, I hope you will all be entering New Year with a bang ;)

NOTE-I decided that this note will be published with every new chapter because I seem to get the same PM's over and over again. I do not care about the fact that Kristin and Idina aren't together in real life, that's why is called fiction. Most importantly it's Chenzel story, yes! It started as Chenzel, it'll end as Chenzel, everything in between- it's called plot, twist, skeleton of the story-whatever you want to call it. If you want to read about Idina and Kristin getting together in one chapter, you have many wonderful one-shots that were written by awesome writers here and on other sites.

Never the less, I want to thank you for reviews, PM's because the fact you like the story, makes me keep writing :)

* * *

Months came and went and soon it was autumn. Kristin's and Kate's friendship blossomed day after day. Idina's relationship with Kristin, on other hand, hadn't moved an inch and it took a toll on her. She would never said it out loud, wouldn't let her weakness overcome her pride, but she missed petite blond more than life itself. She thanked whoever god there was that Taye wasn't with her, because he would know something was terrible off.

''You look like shit.'' came voice laced with British accent

''Thank you.'' Idina replied ''It's weekend, I'm allowed to.''

''Must be American thing- looking like shit at weekends.'' Kate slumped her shoulders

''You should visit college campus', you'd be surprised.'' Idina replied

''Will you tell me what's wrong?'' asked Kate

''There is nothing wrong.'' said Idina

''You seriously need to get yourself together.'' Kate said ''You need to understand what you want, you're just loosing herself like this.''

''I'm fine'' Idina said ''I just had rough few days, it doesn't mean anything and it certainly doesn't mean what you'd like to mean.''

''If you say so'' Kate said and started new subject

* * *

''I thought we agreed you'd take better care of yourself'' said doctor

''I'm fine'' Kate said

''Caitlin, you're not taking your medicines, you're doctor yourself...''

''Not yet'' Kate cut in

''You know what it means not to take medicines in your condition. Your life is constantly in risk.'' he continued

''Symptoms aren't that bad yet.'' Kate stated ''I can still go through whole day without much of trouble, when I feel out of breath I just keep it together and continue slower.''

''There will come a time when your heart won't be able to take it, you'll collapse and if you'll be lucky if someone finds you on time.'' he scolded ''I know you hate medicines, but you should take this more seriously.''

''I will. I'll behave better.'' smiled Kate

''At some point, it won't be enough.'' he sighed ''And you know it.''

* * *

It was middle of the night and Idina found herself in front of Kristin's building like she had many months ago. She took deep breath and walked in and towards the man at the desk

''Hello, I'd need to see Miss Chenoweth'' said Idina

''I'm sorry ma'am, but Miss Chenoweth moved out the apartment almost five months ago.'' man replied

''She didn't leave new address?'' Idina questioned

''I'm sorry ma'am.''

''Thank you, never the less.'' Idina smiled and left

_What the hell was I thinking anyway?_ mused Idina as walked away

* * *

Jack growled as he got up from his bed and walked to the front door.

''Idina?'' he said surprised ''What happened?''

''Nothing'' she replied at edge of tears

''Oh, come here'' he pulled her into a hug ''It'll be alright.''

''No it won't'' she sobbed as he pulled in the apartment

''Jack, who's that?'' asked femine voice that startled Idina

''My friend, go back to bed.'' responded Jack

''Jack, I'm so sorry..''

''No, no. It's alright'' said Jack ''I don't even know her name.'' he smiled

''Can we go at my place then?'' asked Idina

''Sure, let me get my clothes and we'll go.'' he responded

Half an hour later they were in Idina's apartment drinking tea with rum

''I miss her'' Idina said

Jack sighed ''You know what is soo terrible about your daughter?'' he asked and then smiled ''She's so incredible smart that's annoying. When she told me that you're not really happy, I told her she's crazy, that I would've known if my best friend was unhappy. But the truth is that after she said it, I started to noticed that myself. I didn't want to admit it at first because that would mean I failed as a friend, big time. And I did, because somewhere along the way I accepted your surrender, I accepted your want to be safe, I forgot to make sure you don't loose yourself thorough life. I'm sorry for that, I truly am.''

''It's not your fault.'' said Idina ''I love him, I thought I was in love with him. I would never listened to you.'' she paused ''Why does it have to be so hard?''

''It'd be boring if it was easy.'' smiled Jack ''Just imagine, looking at instructions every time you need to make decision.'' Idina laughed at that

''So what will you do?'' asked Jack ''I mean, with everything?''

''I have no idea.'' Idina sighed

* * *

''Kristin'' Kate gasped grabbing her arm

Kristin mumbled something under her breath unwilling to wake up

''Kristin'' Kate gasped once again squeezing Kristin's arm harder ''Wake up.''

Kristin woke up and turned on light ''What's wrong?'' and as she turned to see Kate's ghostly pale face she panicked ''Kate?!''

''Call an ambulance'' said Kate ''Medicine, in the bathroom,'' said Kate barely breathing.

''My God'' Kristin jumped towards the bathroom taking phone with her dialing number

She was looking through cabinet trying to find medication when voice at other side said

''911 emergency, how can I help you?''

* * *

Ride in ambulance was foggy for Kristin- she only remembers holding Kate's hand strongly, wanting Kate know she was there. But Kate was in surgery for last 3 hours and Kristin was going out of her mind. She paced through waiting room as a mad man when a doctor, obviously a surgeon came to her

''Miss Chenoweth?''

''Yes?'' she turned quickly

''I'm Dr. Simon , Caitlin will be fine'' he said simply ''It wouldn't come to this if she had listened to me and other doctors.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, Caitlin has a congenital heart defect. We prescribed her with medications, but she refused to take them. Only two weeks ago she was here and I warned her that this heart failure is possible. She also refused surgery long time ago and declined any offer I gave her.''

''So what now?'' asked Kristin ''Will she have to be on pills for the rest of her life? Will she be able to live normally?''

''As I said, she should be alright now.'' said doctor ''You see, her heart is sort of fixed now. She will have to monitor it regularly and from time to time take the pills, yes. But there is no reason for her not to have perfectly normal life.''

''Thank you doctor, thank you so much.'' said Kristin ''When can I see her?''

''In half an hour when she'll be settled in her room'' he said ''I'll tell nurse Jane to show you to her.''

''Thank you'' Kristin sighed

''Hold in there, miss''

* * *

It was 4 am when Idina's cellphone went off. She searched for damn thing in the dark and finally found it

''Hello?'' she answered, her voice croaked

''Mrs. Menzel?'' came a voice from other side

''Yes?'' Idina sat up

''Are you mother of Caitlin Black?''

''Yes, I am. What happened?'' she was worried as hell, her heart beating fast

''She was brought to the hospital ma'am. You need to get here as soon as possible.''

''What hospital?'' asked Idina

''Lenox Hill, ma'am.''

20 minutes later Idina was in the hospital

''I'm looking for Miss Black, she was brought here tonight''

''Are you Mrs. Menzel ?'' asked doctor

''Yes, yes I am'' Idina said looking at the doctor

''Please, come with me'' he took her to near by office

''What happened? Is she alright?'' Idina asked in panic

''She is alright'' said doctor ''Please have a seat and I'll explain everything.'' Idina sat down and he continued ''Your daughter was brought to hospital four hours ago and had emergency surgery. She is fine and we do not expect any complications in recovery; however this wouldn't have happened if she took our medical advises. Her congenital heart defect would be much easier to control if she would take her medications and take care of herself.''

''She has a heart defect?''

''Yes, she does. She was diagnosed 4 years ago, at age of 15.'' he answered

''Why wouldn't she take medications?''

''That I do not know.'' he said honestly ''It's not in my power to make patient take medications.''

She nodded and then asked ''Where is she?''

''She's in intensive care, you can see her there.'' he said ''Her girlfriend is there with here, as well.''

''Sorry?'' Idina asked confused

''Woman who called the ambulance and came with your daughter.'' he said ''I'm sorry, they live together so I presumed they are girlfriends.'' he paused ''I'll send nurse to show you the way.''

''Thank you.''

Nurse took her to the room and she saw Kristin sitting next to Kate's bed. Kate looked pale as bleach, hooked up on many devices, tubes going in her arms and under shirt-obviously leading to her heart. Tears started falling down Idina's cheek and she started sobbing quietly. She watched as tears fell down Kristin's cheek as Kristin brought Kate's hand to her lips.

Idina swallowed hard and walked into the room.

* * *

Well, here we go, another chapter done :) I know I left you with cliffhanger, but you'll have the rest soon :)

Please review and tell me what you think


	15. Among the living

Hello readers! Thank you so much for your support! You're the best :D

NOTE-I decided that this note will be published with every new chapter because I seem to get the same PM's over and over again. I do not care about the fact that Kristin and Idina aren't together in real life, that's why is called fiction. Most importantly it's Chenzel story, yes! It started as Chenzel, it'll end as Chenzel, everything in between- it's called plot, twist, skeleton of the story-whatever you want to call it. If you want to read about Idina and Kristin getting together in one chapter, you have many wonderful one-shots that were written by awesome writers here and on other sites.

* * *

Kristin and Idina occasionally looked at each other, but hadn't spoken a word the whole night. In addition of feeling miserable and worried, Idina also felt jealous. Her guilt kicked in the moment she felt it, but she couldn't help herself. The woman she loved was asleep in a chair holding her daughters hand tightly- Idina also hadn't missed the way Kristin looked at Kate when she was awake. And if what the doctor said was true, they lived together.

''Mrs. Menzel? Miss Chenoweth?'' the nurse asked as she walked in

''Yes?'' asked Idina while Kristin stirred up from her sleep

''You were here all night, Miss Black won't awake at least until the afternoon.'' said the nurse ''My advice is that you go home, take a shower and sleep a little bit. The doctors are making their rounds and Kate needs to go through some tests today, so you won't be able to see her anyway.''

''When do we come back?'' asked Kristin

''Late afternoon, maybe evening.'' said the nurse ''She should be up by then.''

''I want to be here when she wakes up.'' said Kristin

''I understand, but still, nothing will happen before this afternoon. Medications are too strong to be any different.'' nurse smiled gently

Kristin nodded and got up. She kissed Kate's hand and whispered ''I'll be back sweety. I'll be here, don't worry.''

Idina kissed Kate on forehead and both of them exited the room.

''Idina'' they heard male voice and saw Jack rushing towards them ''I got of the plane, and came back as soon as I could.''

''Thanks'' said Idina ''She'll be okay, but she was in surgery and won't awake until later.'' knowing Jack was in panic

''God'' exclaimed Jack

''Doctors said we should come back later'' Idina said

''What happened?'' asked Jack

''She has heart defect, she refused her medications and her heart failed.'' Idina said tears falling down her cheeks

''Jesus'' Jack said pulling Idina in hug ''At least she called for help on time.''

''Kristin called ambulance'' Idina said pulling from the hug and looking at Kristin ''At least doctor said she did.''

''I did.'' confirmed Kristin nodding ''She woke me up in the middle of the night and when I saw her..'' she paused ''I thought she was going to die.''

''It's good thing you heard her.'' Jack said out loud ''You're a heavy sleeper, Idina said.'' he would be dead if Idina's glare could kill

''I'm a heavy sleeper but how could I miss cry for help from a woman sleeping next to me?'' asked Kristin angry- not knowing on what, situation, Idina's big mouth or Jack in general at the moment

But as she looked at them, she realized what she had just said- that her and Kate slept in the same bed. She knew what was going through their heads right now, but without will or strength to explain, she finished zipping her jacket and walked away.

* * *

Idina closed the door of her apartment, Kristin moved five months ago. She lived with _her daughter _for five months, they lied to her for five months!

_''She is beautiful, talented and vibrant woman. She won't wait around forever, someone will come and make her happy.'' _Idina recalled Kate's words. It was plain to see Kate cared a lot about Kristin, but Idina couldn't comprehend that they would get together.

_''She deserves to be happy and I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I'd do ten times better job than you ever could.'' _Idina sat down at her couch and it pained her how much Caitlin was right. She didn't deserve Kristin, Caitlin did- Idina knew her daughter very well. She clearly remembered her life, her boyfriends and girlfriends. Caitlin regularly broke boys hearts for fun, she always warned them and they never listened. She played with them and then when she got bored, she would leave. But with girls she was always different, she only dated girls that she truly liked and always held them as a drop of rain in her hand- carefully and with love.

Idina knew Caitlin would be better for Kristin, but she couldn't help herself and not hate the images that formed in her mind. Then the heavy wave of night and early morning came crashing into her and she started to sob while she called her husband.

* * *

Kristin felt her heart break a little as she thought back on conversation between Jack, Idina and her at the hospital. She knew Idina was thinking about her and Kate in the same bed, loving each other. She should have said that it wasn't like that, but she wanted to hurt Idina. She wanted to see her break and for a split of a second she did, she saw Idina's mask fell, her heart breaking at the news.

As she stood in the shower, hot water running down her body, Kristin reached for shampoo Kate used. She smelled the sweet smell of honey, the same smell she woke up to every morning- cuddling Kate. She started to sob loudly clinging to the wall of the shower.

* * *

Caitlin opened her eyes for a second and closed her eyes in the next moment- light to bright for her throbbing head. After a moment she tried again, taking in in her environment- hospital. She hated them really, irony of her life- doctor who hated hospitals.

''Kate'' she heard Kristin's voice whisper

She looked to her left and saw Kristin holding her arm and getting up from a chair she was sitting at. Kate smiled weakly

''You gave me quite a scare.'' she started

''Sorry'' Kate said, her voice cracking

''Your mom went to get herself cup of coffee.'' said Kristin

Kate nodded and pointed to glass of water, Kristin helped her drink a little.

''You didn't kill each other?'' Kate joked

Kristin smiled and set on Kate's bed ''Nope, we've been good, waiting for you to wake up.''

Tear run down Kristin's cheek no matter how much she wanted and tried to suppress it.

Kate reached out to wipe it away ''Don't ever cry because of me. I don't allow it, I never wish to be the root of your sorrow.''

Kristin leaned into Kate's hand before putting her own hand on top of Kate's guiding it to her lips as she gently kissed it.

Idina cleared her throat and broke the moment.

''Hey'' Kate smiled

''You're finally awake.'' Idina smiled and approached her daughter kissing her forehead.

''Well you know, person needs to recover after someone stuck their hand into your heart.'' Kate smiled ''But I'm stubborn one, don't worry.''

Idina wanted to tell her how reckless she was and how she was scared to death, but it wasn't time for that- Kate was too weak and she was too tired.

''I'll go get doctor.'' said Kristin kissing Kate's hand again and moving out of the room.

* * *

Two weeks after accident Kate was back from the hospital, she felt good. Nothing really changed, she was still able to do everything she has been doing before, only real reminder was the three inches long scar on her chest and Kristin fearful eyes that constantly followed her while she moved in the apartment.

''Stop it.'' Kate said ''I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me. I feel great and I need my Kristin back, stop worrying!'' she sat next to Kristin on the couch

''You could've died!''

''But I didn't.'' Kate reasoned ''I took a chance and pushed it, I knew it would happened in one point or another. I am glad you were there to help me''

''Why would you do that?'' asked Kristin angry, she hold back but at this point she couldn't help herself and snap at Kate's behavior ''Why didn't you take care of yourself?''

Kate remained silent focused on pillow's edges that lurked behind Kristin's back

''Answer me, damnit!'' Kristin yelled, hitting Kate with her fists, tears rolling down her cheek. After three blows Kate sprained into action, she caught Kristin's hands and pressed them beside Kristin's head, pushing Kristin back on the couch with her body

''Stop it!'' Kate said sternly and after Kristin listen she said quietly ''Because there wasn't reason for it. I didn't care if I lived or died- I had nothing to live for.''

Kristin was taken aback ''What about me? About Idina?''

''It was before we met. Idina, I just...she was here once a year Kristin...I love her, but it wasn't enough at that point..'' Kate admitted ''After I met you, it was unavoidable so I just waited.''

''Why would you insisted to help me so much if...'' Kristin trailed off

''Because I knew how miserable you felt and I didn't want to see you in pain.'' Kate admitted ''After I found out you were talking about Idina, I just wanted to see you both happy.''

''You are an idiot!'' Kristin said ''You should've told me, so I wouldn't die out of worry!''

''I'm sorry.'' and looking into deep brown, almost black eyes, Kristin knew it was the truth

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Spoiler for next one- Idina and Kristin will confront each other! Hope you liked it, review please!


	16. Two hearts shattered

Hi readers! Thank you for all your support, you are great! I'm so happy you like the story.

NOTE-I decided that this note will be published with every new chapter because I seem to get the same PM's over and over again. I do not care about the fact that Kristin and Idina aren't together in real life, that's why is called fiction. Most importantly it's Chenzel story, yes! It started as Chenzel, it'll end as Chenzel, everything in between- it's called plot, twist, skeleton of the story-whatever you want to call it. If you want to read about Idina and Kristin getting together in one chapter, you have many wonderful one-shots that were written by awesome writers here and on other sites.

* * *

Since Kate's arrival from the hospital, Idina and Kristin were on even worse terms than before. Idina was furious every moment of the day, she constantly bickered and snapped at Kristin. Situation angered Kristin completely, she loved Idina so much it hurt her physically and Idina was set on making her miserable for last few weeks. She felt lost, like she didn't belong there anymore; the theatre became like a cage to Kristin. She was drowning in life and was too tired to do anything than to let go.

Kristin sat down in her seat sighing, job was done, audience clapped fiercely adoring performance of skilled actors and every soul that watched the play that evening believed that Idina and Kristin are still best friends who loved each other. On other hand, everyone backstage knew something was up between the two of them and it annoyed Kristin that every cast or crew member had their version of what happened. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Kristin wondered where the hell was she? Kate mentioned it few times last week, but for the first time Kristin saw what she was talking about- her eyes were hollow, lines of the bags under her eyes were visible even if make up did its best to hid them, but most of all that feeling of complete exhaustion left her spent.

Idina walked in their dress room, Steve right behind her.

''Kristin are you okay?'' asked Steve concerned

''I'm fine.'' said Kristin quietly ''Just tired.''

''Well, you don't look good.'' said Steve ''Do you want us to call someone to pick you up or something? A doctor maybe?''

''No.'' Kristin said ''I'll be fine, I'm just tired of all of this.''

''Well, show is exhausting.'' confirmed Steve and then looked at Idina ''C'mon, green woman, we need to remove that paint.''

Idina looked at Steve, smiled and said ''Why don't you go home? I can do this alone and I'm sure Kristin wouldn't mind to have peace and quiet-not two of us blabbing around her .'' sensing Steve's protest she added ''Besides, don't you have that hot boyfriend of yours waiting for you?''

''I sure do'' he smiled ''I'll leave you two girls alone and Kristin take care of yourself, love.'' he kissed Kristin's cheek, smiled at Idina and exited the room

''He's right, you look like you're minutes from fainting.'' Idina said gently, her anger, jealousy replaced with genuine concern

''I'm tired of all of this Idina'' Kristin sighed looking at Idina

''Do you want me to call Kate?'' asked Idina ''I'm sure she'll be here in moment, she has that hero complex and I'm sure she'd be here in matter of minutes to save her lady.'' finished Idina wanting to kick herself for letting her anger get the best of her

Kristin smiled to stop her tears from falling and shook her head slowly ''This. I'm tired of this- woman I'm in love with is playing with my heart and she constantly steps on it for fun. I wish you were right though, I wish I could love Kate as much as I love you, because she'd treat me as I deserve. She's my best friend, not my lover, she's been with me through all this...'' Kristin sighed not knowing how to express herself ''This 'roller coaster Idina'. I may not understand why I love you this much when you treat me like shit, but I do. What you see-all of this, Idina, is you destroying me.'' she got up taking her things with her and exited the room

* * *

Kristin came home, visibly shaking from heartache and exhaustion. Kate placed the glass she was holding onto the counter and hurried towards Kristin.

''What happened?'' Kate asked

''I can't do this anymore.'' Kristin started to cry ''I'm tired, I want this to stop.''

''I'm here, honey, it'll be alright.'' Kate soothed her and as Kristin slumped against her, Kate lifted small woman in her arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Idina was on her third shot of vodka, when she heard doors opening. She turned in surprise, finding Taye standing there looking at her.

''Hey, babe'' he smiled and took in her appearance ''You okay?''

''What are you doing here?'' she asked surprised, but with smile on her face

''Last few times we talked, I could sense something was terribly wrong so I decided to see what's wrong.'' he said coming closer and hugging her ''How's Caitlin?''

''She recovered fine.'' mumbled Idina

Taye didn't want to pressure her, he knew it'll only backfire ''I'm staying for a while. I got some time off, okay?''

Idina nodded holding him closer as all her emotions rush through her and tears started to run down her cheeks.

* * *

Kate opened her door to find Jack standing on other side

''Hey, thanks for coming.'' she said quietly

''No problem, is everything okay?'' he question as he stepped inside

''Not really, Kristin came home in tears and she collapsed from exhaustion. She's asleep and I believe she'll be out for a while, but I need to see Idina and I'd hate her to wake up without anyone around.''

''I'll be here, don't worry.'' Jack assured Kate as she took her jacket and walked out the apartment

* * *

Taye was holding Idina as she lied on their couch when they heard banging on the front door. Idina got up and Taye walked to the door- Kate was on other side surprised to see him.

''Caitlin''

''Taye'' she nodded as she walked in looking for Idina and spotting her on the couch, trace of tears visible on her cheek ''I need to speak with you privately.''

''Okay'' she nodded and then asked Taye ''Would you give us a minute?'' he nodded and went to bedroom

''I don't know what happened today, I don't know what you've done to her, but I don't want you near her!'' said Kate angry ''Just do your job, she'll do hers and leave her alone, it seems it would be better for both of you.'' finished Kate pointing to Idina's tears. Kate's heart was breaking for both Idina and Kristin; she wanted to tear apart her mother, but seeing Idina broken in front of her, her anger disappeared and was replaced with empathy.

''It's my fault, I wanted you happy.'' Kate said, her voice gentle this time ''I was wrong. You run from it, you want to be content and I didn't accept it before, but I will now. You want safety and it's waiting for you in your bedroom.'' she kissed Idina's cheek, turned around and slammed the door behind her, deciding she'll get Kristin through the heartache her mother left.

Taye walked out ''You okay? What's wrong, are you sad because you and Caitlin are fighting?''

Idina nodded absently and moved toward him ''I need you. I need this.'' she murmured as she kissed him

* * *

Yes, I am cruel and yes I am following their real life- Kristin and Idina will leave the show. However they will be reunited again and they will indeed find their 'happy ever after'.

Please review and share your thoughts.


	17. Your turn

I decided I was unfair to all of you and rudely deprived you of smut in this story, so this chapter is my peace offer ;) Enjoy!

Thank you for your support!

NOTE-I decided that this note will be published with every new chapter because I seem to get the same PM's over and over again. I do not care about the fact that Kristin and Idina aren't together in real life, that's why is called fiction. Most importantly it's Chenzel story, yes! It started as Chenzel, it'll end as Chenzel, everything in between- it's called plot, twist, skeleton of the story-whatever you want to call it. If you want to read about Idina and Kristin getting together in one chapter, you have many wonderful one-shots that were written by awesome writers here and on other sites.

* * *

Kristin woke up and found Kate asleep, her beautiful face looking peaceful. Kate did her best to match her sleeping habits with Kristin's and after month or two she'd got used to sleep at night again. Kristin's been waking up like this for six months, it made her calm and secure- why couldn't she love Kate? She was better choice then Idina, that was for sure. Kristin sighed and shook her head knowing it was because they weren't meant for each other. On other hand, Kristin mused, was 'being for each other' really enough to keep two people together?

''Your thinking is waking me up.'' said Kate opening one eye to look at blonde next to her

''Deeply sorry.'' smiled Kristin

''I see you're feeling better.'' smiled Kate

''With you, always.''

''Glad to be of assistance.'' smiled Kate ''What were you thinking about.''

''Idina, you and me.'' said Kristin ''About my life.''

''I'll listen to all of it, just let me drink my coffee first. I need something to sugar my punishment with.'' Kate mumbled with smile, getting a smack over her head with pillow

''I'll give you punishment.'' Kristin laughed as she got up

20 minutes later Kristin and Kate were sitting in kitchen sipping their coffee

''So, what's going on in that head of yours?'' asked Kate ''You really scared me yesterday.''

''I know, I'm sorry.'' apologized Kristin ''It's just that everything is becoming too much to bear.''

''Do you have any idea how to continue with all of this?'' Kate asked concerned

''I wanted to ask you...'' started Kristin nervously ''will you help me through all of this?''

''You know I will.'' said Kate immediately

* * *

Idina sat in dressing room, she came too early, but she needed to get away from home. She was surprised to see Kristin walking in the room.

''You're here already, that's good.'' smiled Kristin

Idina turned around in her chair and saw Kristin walking towards her, moving in her personal space and leaning down. Before she knew it, Kristin's lips were on her own, perfume Kristin wore hypnotized Idina, familiar taste of Kristin lips made her moan as she embraced smaller woman. Kristin pulled her up and said ''Follow me.''

Taking her hand Kristin led Idina out of the room and into the room with props for the play. She locked the room as Idina took in the environment, props were neatly arranged, Elphaba's bed in the middle of the room. Kristin put her hand on small of Idina's back and gently pushed her towards the bed.

Idina turned around as they reached the bed and Kristin slammed her lips against Idina's, successfully stopping any questiones that formed in Idina's mind. Kristin tugged at Idina's shirt and breaking kiss for a moment she pulled the shirt over Idina's head and tossed it aside-Idina couldn't help herself, she responded eagerly as urge to satisfy her need for Kristin took over her body.

Kristin's hands reached up and began to brush feather light touches across Idina's stomach with her fingertips. Using her thumbs, she flicked Idina's nipples through her lacy bra. Idina tried to bit back a moan, her eyes locked onto Kristin's. Kristin unclasped the front snap of Idina's bra, sucking in a breath at the sight of the familiar breasts presented to her feasting eyes. Kristin,growling with need, quickly took one hard nipple into her mouth, holding it between her teeth and flicking her tongue over it. Idina shuddered at the contact, and she twined her hands in the blond curls, arching her back to press her nipples deeper into Kristin's mouth. Idina enjoyed their encounter, but was in desperate state and she needed to feel Kristin's skin against her own. Pushing Kristin slightly, Idina took off Kristin's shirt dropping it to the floor next to her legs.

Kristin stepped back and smiled at Idina as she unclasped her bra and slid it slowly down her arms letting it fall to the floor. She unbuttoned her jeans, licking her lips seductively as she did; making sure Idina was entranced. Idina could feel a new rush of moisture between her legs and she felt an ache in her sex that urgently needed to be fulfilled. Kristin slid her jeans over her hips before turning to slide the denim slowly off of her perfectly rounded ass, recieving gasp of pleasure from Idina. Kristin came prepared- she didn't wear panties. She bent over to take the jeans off of her feet and Idina hungrily drank in the sight of the exposed flesh- few drops of moisture begged to be sucked and licked off. Idina, out of sheer hunger, dropped to her knees and licked the moisture from Kristin's pussy. Kristin moaned and pressed back against her before turning around. She laughed at the disappointed look on Idina's face as she grabbed her jeans, unbuttoned them and pushed them down Idina's legs.

''Bed'' Kristin commanded stepping back and allowing Idina enough room to step out of her jeans and get on the bed

''Turn onto your stomach.'' Idina did and immediately she felt Kristin's eyes probing her,sweeping down the slopes of her beautiful back, memorizing her curves-just in case she doesn't get another chance. Idina wished she knew what was Kristin's plan; she had felt something different in Kristin's demeanor. But all thoughts disappeared from Idina's head as she felt bed shift. Kristin straddled Idina, her weight settling on the small of Idina's back. Idina's breath hitched as she feeling Kristin's skin on her own drove her mad.

''No.'' said Kristin as she kissed Idina's shoulder gently. She sensed Idina words before she uttered them

''You forget, I know you.'' Kristin paused tracing Idina's back with careful touch ''I already know you. Your body, the depth of your desire, your beauty. You are already mine.'' she bit Idina's back making sure she'd leave her mark.

Kristin's fingers start to trace Idina's back again but this time, it's to claim. Kristin slid her hands down the perfect column of Idina's back before she suddenly give a hard, brief squeeze to perfectly sculptured ass.

''Don't even try to hide it,I know you like that.'' whispered Kristin against Idina's ear while her fingers found a way under Idina's panties ''That sudden heat pooling down deep, I have it too. God, you are beautiful, your skin is unblemished ivory, smooth and soft. I want you now and forever, Idina.''

Kristin's fingers moved through the rich fall of brow hair and without warning, wrapped it around her fist, yanking Idina's head back, not enough to hurt but enough to show she meant business. The action caused Idina to gasp loudly, much to Kristin's delight as she watched the body under her arch up. Idina saw Kristin from the corner of her eyes and swallowed hard as she saw lust, heat and urgency displayed over Kristin's face. Kristin leaned in to place soft kisses along defined jaw, a sharp contrast to the dominance with which she's been holding her. Kristin grinned and kissed up Idina's jaw and nibbled lightly at her earlobe while her own breasts were crushed to Idina's back and she rock gently against her, leaving evidence of her own arousal on the small of Idina's back. Kristin moved away from Idina's shivering body smiling.

''Turn around.'' was next command and Idina didn't dare to disobey. When she lied back, she immediately felt skilled fingers on her hips, hooking her panties and sliding them down her long legs. With last object removed from her path, Kristin moved her hands to explore Idina's torso before gently cupping her breasts.

''How does that feel?'' asked Kristin

''More.'' pleaded Idina ''Need you.''

''No, not yet.'' replied Kristin circling her nipple with her tongue,extracting moan from Idina's mouth. Idina's body was on fire as Kristin's hot mouth did miracles on her breasts-tweaking her nipple with her teeth, Kristin looked up to watch Idina's reaction. Idina's eyes were closed, her entire being focused on the pleasure being inflicted on her.

''Oh, yes, baby. Please...'' Idina moaned

Kristin smirked, moving over Idina's body. Idina's breathing stopped as she felt the weight of Kristin's light body pressing her down into the bed.

One hand cupped Idina's jaw making Idina open eyes in surprise ''Breathe.'' and Idina did, obviously forgotten she stopped in the first place. Kristin leaned in as her tongue parted Idina's lips to delve deep and explore.

''God, Kristin, please.'' Idina begged, single tear rolling of her eye

''Shhh'' Kristin said kissing away infamous tear ''I'll take care of you.'' with that said, she spread Idina's legs,her palms came to rest on Idina's thighs as the blonde's tongue glided softly in and out of Idina's pussy with rhythm, subtle wet sounds filling the room.

"Oh my sweet god!" Idina got out brokenly

Kristin's teasing nature came back as she looked up at Idina with her blue eyes "I hope I haven't lost my touch. Tell me lover, do I still know how to drive you mad?" she asked naively, tongue disappearing back into her own mouth for a moment so she could absorb Idina's taste.

"Yes!" groaned Idina, ''You know me better than anyone.''

''Better than him?'' Kristin questioned

''Yes!'' pleaded Idina as her hand cupped the back of Kristin's head and drawing her luscious mouth back to the brunette's waiting pussy.

"Good girl.'' murmured Kristin sending extra vibrations to Idina's pussy. Kristin's tongue came out again and she lapped at Idina's wet slit, starting at the bottom and drawing, slowly, to the top, before repeating the motion again.

Then her tongue dipped lower, sliding wetly into Idina's body, slipping deep into her pussy and curling the tip inside her, before drawing it back out and drinking the accumulated cream. Idina groaned again, loudly.

"Christ, Kristin!" she rasped. "Ohhh ...please, oh Kristin, ohhh ..."

Kristin's tongue slithered into Idina's snatch, licking as deep as she could. The blonde's eyes were closed, her tongue as far out of her mouth as she could get it, as she penetrated Idina with it, and made the warm wet muscle ripple luxuriously. Gently and delicately Kristin rubbed the end of her tongue over the nub of Idina's clit, and the brunette's eyes fluttered with ecstasy as Kristin was licking her slit slowly, lingeringly. Kristin kept her attentions on Idina's clit, fluttering her tongue against it, lapping at it softly. Deliberately, there wasn't the pressure or strength in Kristin's tongue to allow Idina to cum quickly. Instead, Kristin made sure that the light strokes merely built Idina's orgasm up, forced her higher and higher until she was dizzy with crazed lust, until she was trembling along with every nerve in her body pleading for release.

''Kristin, Kristin, yes,yes.'' moaned Idina arching ''Please, please. I need to come, please...''

Kristin complied,she increased the speed of her tongue, licking Idina's clit quickly with the wet tip of her tongue as she roughly and unsuspectingly showed three fingers deep into Idina. Idina's head spun and blood pounded in her ears – and she crashed with loud scream. Her body shuddered in pleasure as the spasms just seemed to go on and on, her fists full of sheet beneath her and her body arched up.

After minute or two, Idina's spasms stopped and she relaxed on the bed, breathing heavily, her eyes closed. She expected a comment or movement from Kristin, she of course wanted to return the favor. But as she opened her eyes she found Kristin already dressed.

''The ball is in your court.'' she simply said ''Find me if you want me.'' with that she turned around and left the room

''Kristin...'' she called but blonde didn't stop. Idina realized what was soo different about Kristin- she stopped chasing her, this was her last shot, she was done.

Something clutched Idina's heart, comprehension hit her- she was going to lost Kristin forever. She got up and hurried to dress herself, millions of ideas going through her mind as she tried to understand roller-coaster of emotions in her. Seeing the time, she hurried to the dress room, knowing Kristin would be there; she opened the door only to find Steve and Jennifer talking.

''Hey'' she greeted confused

''You're late.'' Steve said ''I'm done with Jennifer already missy and you know I need a lot of more time with you than with her.'' scolded Steve

''Wait, where is Kristin?''

Jennifer and Steve looked at each other and then Steve answered ''Honey, she quit the show.''

* * *

Okay, the truth is that there are only few chapters left and as I promised, it'll be happy ending ;) Now please, review and tell what you think.


	18. You are here now

Hi everyone, I know you're very eager to know whether those two will finally get together and the answer is: yes! Just scroll down ;))

NOTE-I decided that this note will be published with every new chapter because I seem to get the same PM's over and over again. I do not care about the fact that Kristin and Idina aren't together in real life, that's why is called fiction. Most importantly it's Chenzel story, yes! It started as Chenzel, it'll end as Chenzel, everything in between- it's called plot, twist, skeleton of the story-whatever you want to call it. If you want to read about Idina and Kristin getting together in one chapter, you have many wonderful one-shots that were written by awesome writers here and on other sites.

I want to thank you for reviews, PM's because the fact you like the story, makes me keep writing :)

* * *

When curtain finally went down for last time that evening, Idina found herself rushing down the halls of theatre towards her dress room. When she barged in, Steve looked at her funny.

''Hey, is everything okay?'' he asked concerned

''No!'' snapped Idina ''It's not! Nothing is fine!'' she said as she tore down the dress and moved towards all the bottles that rested on her dresser, as she frantically wanted to wipe that green colour.

''Hey!'' Steve stopped her ''I'll get it, just sit.'' he started quickly removing the paint off Idina's body

''Will you please tell me what's going on?'' asked Steve seeing her fidgeting

''I need to get to Kristin.'' she sighed

''Why?''

''Because...''she started ''I...it's difficult to explain...'' she paused and took deep breath ''I love her.''

Steve looked at her shocked ''What?!'' he shook his head as if that would make him wake up ''You're having affair!''

''Shhhh!'' Idina shushed him ''Please, don't tell anyone.'' she pleaded and he kneeled in front of her

''I may be a gossip boy and always to know everything in advance, but I'm also your friend. We've been working together, for what?'' he mused ''Seven years is it?'' at Idina's nod he continued ''I'll keep my mouth shut for you honey.'' he finished and kissed her cheek

''Thank you.'' said Idina truthfully

''All done honey, you're ready to go.'' he smiled as she jumped and put her clothes in record time was rushing out of the building.

* * *

Kristin walked into the apartment, left her purse by the door and smiled at Kate ''All done.''

''Sure?'' asked Kate ''What did you went to do anyway?''

''I needed the closure on something.'' said Kristin

''You went to see her, didn't you?'' asked Kate

''Yeah, I need to...''she paused ''Well...to have her, once last time.''

''What you want to say is'' smirked Kate ''That you fucked my mother.''

''Don't be crude!'' said Kristin scandalously

''Mhmm'' Kate shook her head and said ''Ready?''

''Yeah, I am.'' Kristin sighed, took her purse once again and followed Kate out of the apartment.

* * *

Idina rushed towards her car as she spotted someone leaning against it

''Taye'' she greeted

''Hello, dear'' he said obviously angry

''What's wrong?'' Idina asked

''Well, my wife is having affair.'' he said looking at her eyes ''I'd wanted to see the man who managed to get into your pants. I was expecting him to be here, I figured he's someone from work; so you know, a quick fuck in the car...''he drawled

''What the hell are you talking about?! There is no another man, Taye!'' yelled Idina

''Oh no?'' he asked furious ''No?!'' he walked towards Idina and grabbed her by arms ''Where is he?! Where is that son of a bitch?!''

''He doesn't exist.'' she said, scared as she tried to flee his grasp but he was too strong ''Let me go!''

''Look at me!'' he commanded as she struggled more ''Look at me!'' he shook her and she finally looked him right in the eyes

''Do you have an affair?'' he asked; anger and jealousy sipping from his eyes

Idina swallowed hard and tear rolled down her cheek ''Yes.''

''Who is he?'' asked Taye through gritted teeth

''There is no 'he' in the picture.'' she said

''Don't lie to me!'' he yelled

''I'm not lying!'' she shouted back ''There is no man! I...It's Kristin...''

''You're having affair with Kristin?'' he asked letting her go

''Yes, I'm sorry...I...'' she sighed

''You didn't cheat on me with a man?'' he asked

''No!'' Idina said ''It's Kristin, it was always her.''

Taye moved back and slumped against the car, bending so that his head was in his hands

''Come home with me.'' he said

''What?'' she asked confused

''I'll forgive you, if you promise you won't see her again.'' he started ''I can forgive you this, she's only a woman. Just promise me you won't do it again and we'll go home and work this out. We have a good future together, Idina.''

''Just a woman...'' Idina mumbled

* * *

''So this is goodbye?'' asked Kate smiling

''Don't go and pretend you like me'' winked Kristin ''I'll see you in a week, right?''

''Yeah, you will.'' Kate smiled

''What is it?'' asked Kristin

''I took the offer.'' smiled Kate ''I'll finish my specialisation in UN Peacemakers.''

''My god, where? I mean, when...''mumbled Kristin

''I'll be on a ship'' smiled Kate ''Mediterranean sea and I'm leaving in four weeks.''

''Are you sure you want to spend that time with me?'' asked Kristin

''There is no place I'd rather be.'' Kate winked

_''Last call for flight 247- Broken Arrow, Oklahoma.''_

''That's me.'' smiled Kristin

''I'll see you in few days.'' Kate hugged her and kissed her cheek

''I'll miss your snoring.''

''I do not snore.'' growled Kate

* * *

Jack opened his front door as someone was obviously trying to break them down.

''Idina?'' he asked, his mouth agape as he watched his friends teared face ''What happened?''

''Kristin's gone.'' Idina cried as she hugged Jack tightly ''She had left the play and nobody is home at Kate's.''

''Maybe they went outside.'' he said trying to help.

''No, they didn't'' sobbed Idina ''She left.''

''Lets get you inside'' he said pulling her inside and closing the door behind them ''I have tequila.''

After few minutes, Idina stopped sobbing and calmed down a little bit.

''Now, would you like to tell me what happened today?'' Jack asked and Idina explained everything from hers and Kristin's encounter earlier, Kristin's decision to leave the play to her fight with Taye.

''He was there?'' he asked and at Idina's nod ''He already knew for affair?''

''He thought I hooked up with some guy from work.''

''What did you tell him?''

''That I'm cheating on him with Kristin.''

''What did he said?''

''Well, first he said he wanted me to come home and work this out, seeing as I only slept with woman.''

Jack was shocked ''Only a woman?''

''Well, that's what I said too...''

_''Just a woman...'' Idina mumbled_

_''Yes, just a woman.'' answered Taye_

_''She's not just a woman Taye.'' Idina sighed ''You're good man and I really love you, but she's not just a woman. I'm in love with her and I'm...''_

_''What?!'' yelled Taye, not believing what he was hearing_

_''I'm sorry, I made up my mind. I love you, but I need her.'' said Idina, pleading him to understand_

_''I though we were happy! I...what the hell did I do wrong?''_

_''Nothing, you did nothing wrong. You're great man Taye, you truly are...''_

_''Then explain to me why you want to run away with her.'' he interrupted_

_''I need her, she makes me feel alive. I know you'll always keep me safe and make sure I have everything I want. But at this point what I want is not what I need. I want security and sense of belonging, but I need her to love me. I need her to be there when I come home, when I wake up in the morning. I just need her. And I'm truly sorry, Taye.'' she caressed his cheek_

_''Don't.'' Taye said moving away from her touch, turning around and walking to his car_

''Did you go home?'' asked Jack

''No, I went to look for Kristin at Kate's and then I came here.''

''C'mon, lets go to Kate's.'' said Jack getting up

* * *

Kate lied on her couch enjoying a moment of silence when loud knocking interrupted her. She got up opened the door

''Yes?'' she asked and then noticed Idina and Jack

''Where is Kristin?'' asked Idina walking in

''Why do you care?'' asked Kate ''Wanting to repeat afternoons session?'' she smirked

''I need to talk to her.''

''She's not here.'' answered Kate, sitting down once again

''Well, where the hell is she?''

''I've told you to stay away from her.'' said Kate looking at Idina ''What do you want from her?''

''I need her.'' said Idina ''I need to see her, to talk to her.''

''What for? To break her heart little bit more?'' asked Kate and went to the kitchen

''I left Taye.'' said Idina and that made Kate stop dead in her tracks

Kate turned around and asked ''You what?''

''He suspected and accused, I told him the truth. And I told him I love Kristin and that I'm leaving him.'' Idina said and swallowed hard ''Please let me talk with her.''

''She's not here.'' Kate said ''She went home, to Oklahoma.''

''What?'' asked Idina

''She couldn't stay here anymore.'' Kate said

''Do I even stand a chance?'' Idina asked with tears in her eyes

''You most certainly do.'' Kate smiled as she took her cellphone out of her pocket.

* * *

''I'll make sure you get through this'' Ann said ''And I'm sure Kate will be here, as well. It's hard to deal with broken heart, honey, but you're not alone.''

''Thanks grandma'' Kristin smiled

''When is Kate coming?''

''Next week.'' smiled Kate

''C'mon, there is a couch, popcorn and movie with our name on it.'' smiled Ann ''No reason for you to sulk here.''

At that Kristin smiled slightly, got out of bed and after her grandma.

* * *

''I'm not sure if I can do this.'' said Idina as Kate drove them toward the house

''Yes, you can.'' Kate said ''You'll beg and plead for forgiveness and we'll support you.''

''We'll tell Kristin you deserve one more chance.'' Jack said

''That you are and idiot with a lot of complexes.'' added Kate

''That you were coward and now you finally come back to your senses.'' Jack continued

''Okay.'' Idina interrupted them ''Jesus Christ, give me some support.''

''You ready for this?'' asked Kate

Idina nodded and swallowed hard ''Yes, yes I am.''

''Good, because we're here.'' said Kate as she stopped the car in front of a large house.

* * *

Ann's and Kristin's movie was interrupted by a door bell.

''Pause the movie while I get the door.'' Ann said as she got up

Kristin took remote control in her hands and pressed pause. She heard her grandma talking with someone and she called after her

''Grandma, is everything okay? Who's at the door?''

''It's just me.'' said voice and made Kristin jumped off the couch

''Idina.'' she said shocked and then she noticed Kate, Jack and Ann standing behind Idina

''Will you please talk to me?'' asked Idina ''I know I don't deserve it, but please, for only a moment.''

''You're right, you don't deserve it.'' Kristin spat back and after a minute she added ''Follow me.''

* * *

Kristin shut the door of study and turned to Idina who was nervously looking surroundings.

''What do you want?'' asked Kristin shortly

''I fucked up.'' Idina admitted ''You, Kate, Jack, all three of you were right.'' she paused ''I chose Taye because he was an assurance, he knew what to say to my parents, my friends, he was a perfect man for showing off in public. He didn't complicate things and always put my needs first, he was safe.''

After short pause Idina looked up and look Kristin ''I love him, but I was never in love with him. He is a picture of everything I want, but he has nothing of what I need, because you see- I need you. I need you to love me the way I love you, I need you to make me feel again, I need you to make me angry and then calm me down, I need you to be there when I wake up because only then I wake up happy. I need to make you happy and satisfied, I need to know your contend with your life. I need to be with you, because I don't think I'd be able to live with this hole in my heart you leave every time you're not with me.''

''I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not being what you needed me to be.'' paused Idina ''I'll do anything to make it up for that.''

''Where does this leave us?'' asked Kristin, her eyes full of tears ''You back with him, me here alone...''

''No'' Idina cut in ''I left Taye, he knows about us.''

''You did?''

''Yes, I just couldn't do that anymore.'' Idina said ''I decided that I wanted to be happy...'' Idina was interrupted as Kristin kissed her

''I'm sorry I made you think Kate and I were involved. I was so hurt and I wanted you to know how it feels...'' Kristin murmured

''It's alright, I understand.'' said Idina

''If you ever do something like this to me...'' started Kristin

''Never.'' swore Idina and kissed Kristin again

* * *

Well, they're back together! You're happy aren't you? ;)) Please tell me what you think and review the chapter.


	19. Caitlin Black never says goodbye

Hello readers! Thank you so much for your support! You're the best :D

And to a Guest- ahahahaha, hope your touch screen will behave in future!

This chapter is evolving more around Kate and there will be short m/f sex scene in here.

NOTE-I decided that this note will be published with every new chapter because I seem to get the same PM's over and over again. I do not care about the fact that Kristin and Idina aren't together in real life, that's why is called fiction. Most importantly it's Chenzel story, yes! It started as Chenzel, it'll end as Chenzel, everything in between- it's called plot, twist, skeleton of the story-whatever you want to call it. If you want to read about Idina and Kristin getting together in one chapter, you have many wonderful one-shots that were written by awesome writers here and on other sites.

* * *

''We're having tea and cookies, you two in or out?'' asked Kate as she swung the door open making Kristin and Idina end their kiss

''In, we're in.'' croaked Idina

''Good.'' said Kate ''Carry on.'' she smiled and closed the door again

''She did that on purpose.'' Idina groaned

''Yeah, she did. I'm sure she was sent in to see what the hell is happening.'' chuckled Kristin

''So let's go and face them.'' Idina said, took Kristin's hand and walk out the room

* * *

''They worked it out, they're making out.'' said Kate as she sat down

''You okay with that?'' asked Ann

''After what I've been through to get them together, I'm bloody ecstatic!'' smiled Kate

''You sure?'' asked Ann

''Yeah, I'm sure.'' said Kate offering a smile, thankful for two women who were coming into the kitchen

''There you are.'' Kate smiled, transferring Ann's attention towards the couple

''Yeah, we are.'' smiled Kristin ''Someone said something about tea and cookies?''

''I'll grab two more cups'' smiled Ann ''Help yourself'' she pointed at the cookies on kitchen island

''Caitlin'' started Idina ''I don't know how to thank you for everything.''

''You don't need to.'' Kate replied ''Lets cut short all 'thank you bullshit' to minimum, shall we?'' winked Kate

''Alright, but I'm very thankful for all you've done.''

''Noted, Idina.'' said Kate ''Now that you love birds are together, I shall take my leave.''

''What?'' asked Kristin ''You've told me you'll be staying until they ship you off!''

''Ship you off?Ship off where?!'' asked Idina ''You didn't mention anything on the plane.''

''Well at the time we were rushing to get you back to Kristin.'' replied Kate ''And I didn't get the chance before.''

''But still, you said you'll stay here with me.'' said Kristin

''I know dear, but you'll have better company now.'' Kate winked

''Guys, I think we should celebrate.'' said Jack walking in the kitchen

''I agree.'' Ann nodded

''What did you have in mind?'' asked Kate moving her glance from the couple to the man

''Well, I have a friend here and I gave him a call. He asked me to visit his new club and said to bring my friends with me. So, what do you say about that?'' he grinned

''Well, I could stay one more night.'' winked Kate

''I didn't know you were planing to go today.'' said Jack

''Yeah, there are things I need to do, staff to torture, licence to get and all.'' shrugged Kate

''I always wondered'' started Jack ''Just how much do you worth?''

''Not a lot.'' shrugged Kate ''Couple of billions.''

''Poor child.'' mocked Jack

''What can I say? Mom and dad made sure I have enough to live comfortable and I'm very good at business so I'd tripled the money in matter of months. And kept making more.''

''Do you miss them?'' asked Jack

Kate's eyes hardened, the iron walls once again stood around her as cold gaze pierced Jack's ''Doesn't matter now, does it?'' she got up

''I'm going to bed now, we've had busy night and morning and I have to have my beauty sleep.'' said Kate and moved towards the guest room Ann shown her earlier.

''That girl will become a robot.'' said Ann

''I'll go and talk to her.'' said Idina and went after her.

* * *

Idina softly knocked and entered the room ''Caitlin...''

''Yes?'' asked the voice from the bathroom

''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine, I'm changing in my sleepwear.'' said Kate

''I know you miss them and I know you're trying to be all grown up, but you don't need to be. Not around me, Jack or Kristin.''

''My emotions are not your concern.'' said Kate walking out of the bathroom ''I am very sorry to disappoint Idina, but I've been all grown up since I was eight and had to attend first royal ball. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about.''

''Caitlin, I'm your...''started Idina

''Not you're not.'' Kate softly cut in ''I'm not your daughter Idina, I'm your offspring. I had a mother, she was kind and beautiful lady who I loved and still do very dearly. Idina, our relationship will not change from this point on- I'll see you every year for a few days and we'll keep in touch.''

''If you are feeling this way, why did you keep in touch all these years and why did you help me get together with Kristin?'' asked Idina, hurt beyond words

''I never said I don't care for you, because I do.'' sighed Kate ''You are a part of my life and I want you to be happy, just as I want Kristin to be happy. You have your life and I have mine; I am very happy that you are finally letting yourself open to happiness. You will built your life with Kristin, make your own happiness and I will never be a part of it longer then few days. In all scenarios that had played inside my head, I can not imagine myself in your life.''

''I want you in my life.'' said Idina

''No, Idina, you never wanted me in your life.'' said Kate gently ''Not really. I know that and I understand it, it's all right.''

''That's not true.'' started Idina

''Alright.'' responded Kate, her voice flat

''Will you please close the door at your way out?'' Kate cut in before Idina had chance to say something, turned towards the bed and got in. Idina wanted to fight her and prove she was wrong, but knowing that the conversation was over for the moment, turned around and exited the room.

Kate sighed, chuckling at the irony of life. No matter when or where, it was inevitable that she ends up alone in her bed at the end of the day. She mused how she hated to be alone before and how much she looked forward it now; cold walls were her protection from the world around her. She turned around and subconsciously expected Kristin to be there, she touched the cold pillow next to her and remembered Kristin's peaceful look when she slept. Kristin made last eight months bearable, she eased the pain she constantly felt. But now, Kristin was out of her life even though Kristin herself didn't know it yet; Kate was expert in throwing people who she cared about out of her life. '_She won't miss me, she'll be fine and happy with Idina. She'll forget about me in no time, everybody else does and she's not an exception. Caitlin, you moron, get yourself out of this place as soon as possible.' ,_was the last coherent thought Kate had before drifting to sleep.

* * *

After lunch, which Kate didn't attend, four grown-ups decided to rest a bit, so Kristin and Idina found themselves lying down on their bed.

''You alright?'' asked Kristin ''You've been quiet ever since you came back from Kate's room.''

''I'm fine.'' responded Idina but seeing Kristin's look she admitted ''She thinks I never wanted her in my life.''

''What?'' asked Kristin propping on her elbow

''She says she understands it, she understands that her mother never wanted to her in her life.'' Idina said

''Is it true?'' asked Kristin

''I was 15, I wasn't fit to rise a child.'' Idina said and Kristin nodded in understanding ''But even afterwards, when I grew up- I never felt remorse, I was relieved that she was in good hands. She's only partly right, because I want her in my life now.''

''She has amazing ability to be strong enough to help others. She also never wants to help herself, no matter how much something is killing her.'' said Kristin ''She has nightmares.''

''What?'' asked Idina

''She has nightmares.'' said Kristin again ''She never talks about them, she doesn't acknowledge them, she's never rested because of them. Thankfully, I found out that if I hug her while she sleeps, nightmares go away. So she hadn't had nightmares in last five and half months.''

''I didn't know she had nightmares.'' said Idina sadly.

Idina saw her golden opportunity to ask Kristin question that had been dancing on her mind that evening. ''Kristin, I need to ask you something.''

''You can ask me anything.''

''Did you sleep with Caitlin?'' asked Idina

''No.'' said Kristin ''She wouldn't let me.'' those words stung Idina's heart

''We did fool around sometimes, but she would always stop.'' said Kristin, seeing Idina was tensing

''Did you want to stop?''

''No, I wanted her.'' said Kristin truthfully and then asked ''Did you sleep with Taye while we had affair?''

''Yes, yes I did.'' answered Idina ''I'm sorry, I...''

''Don't be sorry.'' said Kristin looking at Idina ''You were married and we had affair.''

''I'm yours now.'' smiled Idina

''I'm glad you are.'' Kristin kissed her

* * *

''So are we ready?'' asked Idina

''We're just waiting for Kate and then we can go.'' Jack said

''Well, I knocked on her door few minutes ago, she said she needed ten more minutes.'' Kristin added

''You look amazing.'' said Ann ''All three of you.''

Jack wore black suit that fitted him just right, Idina wore deep green dress which went just little under her knees while Kristin wore blue dress up to the knee. Kate picked that moment and made her way to all of them.

''I'm ready.'' she said and all four figures turned to see her

They all looked in amazement as Kate stood before them wearing black dress which hugged her body perfectly, even though dress was not revealing, it showed Kate's fit body perfectly- her full breasts, flat stomach and firm behind. Dress ended just above her knees and showed Kate's perfectly shaped legs. Her make up was light, smokey eyes revealed that she wore make up all together.

''Kate, you look beautiful.'' said Ann

''You're breathtaking.'' said Kristin with small smile

''Well, we are going out to have fun, right?'' Kate smiled ''It's time I get lucky.'' she winked

''Well, let's go ladies.'' said Jack

* * *

Club was very popular and very crowded. Jack found his way to his friend, while girls went to grab a drink. They found a corner where they sipped they drinks in some sort of peace, they made small talk, both Kristin and Idina sensed Kate was putting distance between herself and two of them.

''You're quite popular.'' said Kristin as Kate said no to 6th guy that came to their table

''Why don't you go and dance?'' asked Kate over music

''We won't leave you alone.'' Idina said

''Don't worry about me, just go and dance.'' said Kate ''Maybe someone worth looking at will come my way.'' she smiled

''Kate..''started Idina

''Go!'' Kate rushed them and couple went to dance floor. Kate watched them moved on the dance floor.

''Hey'' voice said and Kate turned to see tall, handsome man standing next to her right

''Hello'' she smiled

''Drowning your sorrows in alcohol?'' he asked

''Yes I am.'' grinned ''You have better medicine for that?'' she asked. Truth be told she had six shots of whiskey and was drinking her cocktail. She also hadn't had sex in over five months, she didn't want Kristin to walk in on her and she was horny from all that making out and groping with Kristin. She needed this, she needed to forget about her life for a few minutes and solution was right in front of her.

''I have'' he winked

''It'll be hard work.'' Kate said smiling innocently

''Well, we have all night.'' he said ''And I have comfortable bed at home.''

''No, no.'' Kate shook her head ''I don't do beds and going home with boys. You have here and now.''

He was taken aback for a second before nodding ''I can work with that.''

''Excellent.'' she said taking his hand

* * *

Idina and Kristin came back to the table finding Jack, but no Kate.

''Where's Kate?'' asked Kristin

''Kate?'' Jack asked confused ''I came here looking for you 10 minutes ago, she wasn't here. I saw you dancing and decided to wait for you to come back: my friend would like for you to come back to VIP section.''

''Really?'' Idina smirked

''Yeah, c'mon.'' Jack dragged her away

''What about Kate?'' asked Kristin

''You're right, we should look for her.'' said Idina and then turning to Jack she said ''We'll be there in few minutes, after we find Caitlin.''

''All right.'' said Jack and went to VIP section

''I'll go on dance floor, you check bar.'' said Idina

''Alright, we'll met at entrance to VIP section.'' responded Kristin

Kristin moved towards the bar and after she got bartenders attention she asked ''Have you seen a girl, young girl she looks like she's in early twenties, black dress, looking gorgeous, hair pulled up and with little make up?''

''I'm not sure, I think one looking like that went that way.'' he pointed to a hallway just left of a bar

''Thanks'' she nodded and went in search of Kate. She entered the hallway (which led towards backrooms) and passed few couples who were making out, groping and few other things. She moved forward, but had a feeling she won't find Kate because there weren't any couples further down the hallway. Just when she wanted to turn around, she heard familiar moan behind a corner. She moved quietly and slowly towards the corner and looked towards the noise. She found Kate, all right.

Kate sat on some sort of narrow table, her back halfway pressed against the wall behind her, her dress pulled up to her hips and her legs locked around some tall man. Kristin gasped at the force man was thrusting into Kate, she was sure it had to hurt like hell. He tried to touch Kate's breasts, but his hands were pushed away and Kate growled something in his ear; which caused him to grab her hips and start to drill her with brutal force. Kristin had the urge to stop him, but then she saw Kate's hand moving between their bodies and pressing against her clit. In next few thrusts, they both grunted their release. The moment afterwords Kate pushed the man off of her and he stumbled on his unstable legs, supporting himself on wall. Kate got up, rearranged her dress, picked up her panties and moved towards Kristin.

Kristin hadn't moved and waited Kate to notice her and she did.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Kate

''What the hell are you doing?'' asked Kristin

''Excuse me?'' Kate asked

''What the hell was that?'' asked Kristin

''I see you got a show.'' Kate commented dryly ''I needed a fuck. I told you I needed to get laid.'' she said moving past Kristin ''I need to use bathroom.''

Kristin was hot on her trail as they went out of hallway, through dance floor and into bathroom. Thankfully, only one girl was there and she was too busy throwing up to notice them walk in.

''That's not getting laid.'' said Kristin ''That's...that's...''

''That's what?'' asked Kate turning around ''Look, I don't care what you do in your bed, or anywhere else for that matter, but please do not involve in my business. I love you Kristin, but talk about this is out of the question.''

''Why would you let him do that to you?'' asked Kristin ''It had to hurt as hell.''

''I didn't let him do that to me.'' sighed Kate as she leaned on her hands looking at mirror above sinks ''I asked him to do that.''

That surely shocked Kristin, but she asked what she needed to know ''Is that a reason why you didn't let me sleep with you? Because you knew I'd never do that to you?''

Kate smiled gently as she turned ''Honey, no. I only have rough sex with boys because I can't get off with them otherwise. Sex with women is entirely different; and to answer your question- I didn't sleep with you because it'd be weird. I knew you'll end up with Idina and then you'd have to live with the fact that you screwed mother and daughter.''

''Oh'' gasped Kristin ''That would be weird, yes.''

''I know.'' smiled Kate

''Jack wants us to join him in VIP section.'' said Kristin

''I don't feel like it.'' said Kate turning towards the skins once again ''I'll clean myself up a bit and then I'll go home.''

''I'll go with you.''

''No, you won't.'' said Kate looking at her ''You'll go to Idina and Jack and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Kate...''

''No Kristen, go and have fun.'' smiled Kate taking Kristin's face in her palms ''Take care of yourself, be happy.'' she winked

Kristin looked at her funny, surprised at her last sentence, but she shrugged it off ''Fine, but you're a party popper. Just because you had whatever that was, doesn't mean you should call it a night.''

''I'll bear that in mind for next time.'' said Kate and kissed gently Kristen ''I'll see you.''

''Of course you will, I'll see you in the morning.'' smiled Kristin and hugged her ''You sure you're okay?''

''Yes! Go!'' she pushed Kristin gently

''Alright, I'm going.'' smiled Kristin and went towards the door, casting one last smile to Kate who smiled back.

* * *

''Good morning.'' Kristin purred

''It sure is.'' Idina said caressing Kristin's naked back

''It was a good night as well'' smiled Kristin

''I can't remember better one'' Idina kissed Kristin

''We should get up.'' Kristin managed between kisses

''Let's shower together.'' Idina winked

After very long shower filled with everything but thorough cleaning, two ladies found themselves moving towards the kitchen when Kristin suddenly stopped.

''I'll see if Kate's up yet, she was wasted yesterday.'' said Kristin

''Okay, I'll make us coffee.'' said Idina going to the kitchen

Kristin opened the door saying ''Rise and shine.'' but to her surprise, bed was made and room was filled with bright daylight from the window. She looked around, but nothing was out of place, no shirt on the chair, nothing on the dresser and the bag Kate brought wasn't at the foot of the bed. She quickly turned around and moved towards the kitchen where she found Jack, Idina and Ann laughing at something.

''Is she up yet?'' asked Idina

''She's not there.''

''What?'' asked Idina concerned

''Her bed is made, there is nothing but furniture in there and the bag she brought isn't there.'' Kristin said

Jack moved towards the front door looking through window near it ''Car we rented isn't here. She's gone.''

''I'll call Plaza hotel.'' said Idina

''I'll try her cellphone.'' added Kristin

After few minutes of conversation Idina said ''She's not there. Receptionist said she checked out and that few people moved all her belongings out of the apartment. She hadn't show up there at all.''

''Everything goes to voicemail.'' sighed Kristin ''Why on Earth would she leave without saying goodbye?''

''I think she did.'' said Ann and three adults looked at her holding two letters with familiar writing on the envelop. One letter was addressed to Idina and one for Kristin.

* * *

Only one or two chapters are left, people. Review the chapter and tell me how you feel about this chapter :))


	20. Future is ours

Well, here is new chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and support!

* * *

**One year later**

* * *

''I can't believe it!'' exclaimed Jonathan, Kate's colleague who was on the ship because of the same reason as Kate- to finish his two internship years and get doctors licence

Kate laughed ''Why is it so hard to believe?'' she looked in the distance as they stood on top of the ship's tower

''I knew you were a genius, but c'mon to finish a year early...''he drifted off as he explained in hands movement

Seeing how she shocked her friend, Kate laughed even more ''Well, I'm glad I left you speechless.''

''Har har, you bitch.'' he smiled hugging her ''Congratulations.''

''Thank you.'' she smiled back

''What you'll do now?'' he questioned

''I got a mail few weeks ago from my old mentor, he mentioned he was in Somalia treating people.'' she said and confirmed Jonathan's thoughts ''Doctors without borders.''

''You'll join them?'' he asked

''I think that the letter itself was an offer.'' Kate smiled

''When will you send him application?''

''I already did.'' said Kate sitting down on the floor, her legs hanging of the edge of small platform

''So you'll not staying?''he asked ''And here I thought army has warmed its way to your heart.''

''You know it never will.'' said Kate ''I'm not tomboy, nor do I believe in the cause of...'' she paused ''of all of this.''

''Then why did you come here at first place?'' he asked gently sitting next to her

''I needed to get away.'' she said simply ''Besides, it looks good in resume.'' she joked

He nodded and laughed ''I told boys at the beginning.''

''What did you tell them?'' Kate asked with frown

''This is no place for a lady.'' he smiled, assuring her he didn't mean to be offencive

''Well, I guess, lady shown you few things while she was here.'' she winked

''She sure did.'' he laughed ''I never knew ladies could beat marines in drinking contest, curse like... well-us'' he smiled '' or generally exist without broom up their ass.''

Kate laughed at last part ''I'm glad I broke that stereotype at least.''

''I'll miss you, you know?''

''I know, I'll miss you too.'' she smiled at her friend

* * *

Kate took off her sunglasses as she looked around the airport, well at dirt road which was runway and a cottage. It was airport-ihs, anyway. A tall man stood near cottage and smiled when he saw her.

''Dr. Black?'' he questioned as he started walking towards her

''Good afternoon.'' she smiled and shook his hand

''It sure is, doctor Mayers said many good things about you. I'm Dr. Whas'' he smiled as he led her towards the jeep ''We're glad to have you with us.''

''I'm happy to be here.'' Kate replied as she climbed in the jeep ''Where is Dr. Mayers?''

''He's in base A-1.'' Dr. Whas said ''Since there are some problems in getting our plane there, you'll be with us for a week or two and then we'll, hopefully, be able to transport you to base A-1.''

''I understand.'' she nodded ''What seems to be a problem? Government, rebels?''

''We do not know yet, but our planes and helicopters are their favourite targets.''

''Shit.'' Kate said

''Something like that.'' Dr Whas smiled as they drove towards the base

''Someone is on our tail'' said Kate after few minutes of silent drive

Dr Whas looked in his review mirror ''Shit!''

''What?'' asked Kate

''Hold on.'' he said as he turned car sharply to the right

Kate grab the handle on her side door and hold tightly as Dr Whas manoeuvred them through the forest. Two jeeps were also speeding up on their right, but they were on different road and few trees apart from Dr Whale and Kate

''Dr Wash! We have two more'' exclaimed Kate as two jeeps made their presence known, finding a way to get on the same road doctors were

''Crap!'' Dr Wash yelled as jeeps tried to stop them by small impacts.

''Have any ideas?'' asked Kate, but before Dr Wash replied, jeep was struck hard and he lost the command of the vehicle, driving of the road and smashing them against the tree.

* * *

''How do I look?'' asked Idina

''Perfect.'' said Jack ''You look absolutely stunning.''

''Good, this night has to go perfectly!''

''Stop fidgeting.'' Jack said ''You can do it, everything will be alright.'' he smiled as he moved to the doors of apartment Idina and Kristin shared. ''Have fun'' he winked and exited

Idina looked at the dinner table, which was perfectly arranged, dinner which was almost done and for final touch she looked herself in the mirror- she indeed looked stunning. She sighed and moved towards the terrace, trying to calm her nerves. She smiled as the lights of San Francisco lightened the dark of the night in distance. When Kristin and Idina decided to move in together, which was a month after they made up in Oklahoma, they pondered what town to go to and decided that: they needed break from New York, that they didn't want reporters on their backs all the time so they agreed LA is out of the question and then they found this house, just outside San Francisco. They got a large estate with house- vineyard and meadow in which they really found their inner peace. Just when they moved in, Idina's divorce with Taye was final and that was the end of that page; and both Idina and Kristin were ready to start over, wanting to make their happy endings together.

Idina's musing was over when she heard opening of the front doors, she smiled as she went back inside finding Kristin smiling widely

''What's the occasion?'' asked Kristin pointing towards the table

''You.'' Idina smiled

''Well, it's a great occasion, then.'' Kristin grinned

''Yes it is.'' said Idina as she gently kissed Kristin ''Go to our bedroom, take a shower, change into a dress that I left on the bed and then come back. Dinner will be done by then.''

''Really?'' asked Kristin impressed ''Very well, I'll be back shortly.''

After half an hour, Kristin was back and found Idina putting meal on the table ''Your timing is perfect.'' said Idina and then looked up to see Kristin ''You're beautiful.''

''Thank you, so are you.'' Kristin smiled and moved to sit down

''Let's eat.'' Idina smiled

Kristin and Idina ate their dinner, enjoying light conversation. When the dinner was over, Idina led Kristin in living room where soft music was playing. Idina took Kristin's hand in her own and pulled Kristin towards her body. They danced few minutes when Idina spoke

''You're the love of my life.'' Kristin looked into Idina's eyes and found nothing but look of absolute sincerity and love ''I wanted to show you how much I love you and I hope that during this year you saw just how much you mean to me.''

''I did'' answered Kristin and kissed Idina gently ''I love you too, with all my heart.''

''Good.'' smiled Idina as they continued to dance

''Marry me.'' Idina whispered against Kristin's ear

''What?'' asked Kristin as she pulled her head away with huge smile on her face ''Are you serious?''

''Very much so.'' smiled Idina ''I love you and I want to show you that I indeed mean forever.''

''Yes.'' said Kristin ''I'll marry you.''

* * *

''Agrhg'' mumbled Kate as she felt her head splitting in half. She opened her eyes unwillingly, trying to grasp where she was and what the hell happened.

''You're finally up.'' said gentle voice

Kate blinked and saw woman in white- the most beautiful creature Kate's eyes ever fell upon. Her hair was black, but fell just under her shoulders, unlike her own which was longer. She had beautiful face with most amazing chocolate brown eyes Kate ever seen in her life

''Fuck.'' exclaimed Kate ''I owe Tim 50 ponds.''

''What?'' asked the lady confused as she bend over Kate to examine her better

''I lost a bet. You're an angel, which means this is heaven.'' Kate mumbled as she lost consciousness again.

Three days after she fell unconsciousness, Kate found herself in same predicament- she slowly opened her eyes as her head hurt as hell, sudden light making it worse. Kate growled at her state, her vision slowly returning in normal state. She looked at her surroundings, she was in hospital room- and suddenly her memories hit her, Dr Wash and speeding down the road in the forest, jeeps that drive them off the road. She quickly sat up, vertigo kicking in making her hiss in pain

''Easy'' voice ordered as Kate felt her shoulders being gripped and steadied. Kate turned to her right and saw familiar face of a woman she saw the first time she woke up. She wasn't dressed in white, Kate noticed, she wore doctors coat.

''Where am I? Who are you? Where is Dr Wash?'' asked Kate

''First of all, lie down.'' she gently ordered as she pushed Kate's body slowly ''You are in A-1 base, you've had a surgery after an accident. Dr Wash is fine, his surgery was minor and he is recovering fine, you on other hand were out for almost a week. You were lucky we found you when we did, I barely saved your life.'' she finished

''Who are you?'' asked Kate

''I'm Dr Helena Regals.'' she said

''You saved my life?'' questioned Kate

''I preformed the operation, yes.'' answered Helen

''Thank you'' said Kate

''My pleasure, Miss Black.'' she smiled

* * *

''What are you thinking about?'' asked Idina

''Kate'' said Kristin still looking in the distance from her chair on their terrace

''Where is she Idina?''

''I have no idea honestly.'' sighed Idina ''I hope she's alright.''

''Why won't she contact us, at least answer some of our mails?'' asked Kristin on edge of tears

''None of that.'' said Idina, wiping Kristin's tears ''She's fine Kristin, when she'll be ready to talk to us, she will.''

''What if we never see her again?'' asked Kristin

''I don't know.'' Idina shook her head

* * *

**Another 6 months later**

Kate just exited operation room, exhausted after long day, just wanting to shower and go to bed. She entered the room and saw Helena lying down on the bed, her heart soared at the picture, smile appearing on her tired face. She couldn't grasp how this goddess could make all of her pain go away, how she could make everything alright with her smile and gentle touch. Kate didn't have any idea when she fell hopelessly in love with Helena Regals, but she was head over hills in love with her. She shook her head and moved towards the bathroom.

She entered the room after shower and found Helena awake.

''Hey'' she smiled and kissed Helena

''Hello, my love.'' she smiled ''You got mail.'' Helena pointed to the letter on the table

''Jonathan.'' smiled Kate as she took the latter and lied down next to Helena. She opened the letter and found two papers, one was obviously Jonathan's letter, but about other she wasn't so sure. She took it out and read

_'...invite you to our wedding...Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth...' _were the words that stuck in her head. Jonathan recieved the invitation on the ship and sent it to her.

''What's wrong?'' asked Helena concerned

''Idina is getting married.'' said Kate

''Who's Idina?'' asked Helena

''My biological mother.'' Kate said ''I actually did my best to bring two of them together. I guess she did stay with Kristin, after all.''

''Idina and Kristin?'' Helena mused ''Your mother is Idina Menzel?''

''Yep.'' nodded Kate

''I saw her in play once, she has good voice.'' Helena said

''She does.'' Kate nodded

''Will you go?'' asked Helena

''No, I don't want to go back there.'' Kate said and sensing Helena's question ''Back to my life there, I hate it.''

''Your life there or your life here is the same thing, love.'' said Helena ''Besides you can't always hide from your past.''

''I know.'' Kate sighed and pulled Helena closer to her, wrapping her hands around her

''Will you ever tell me about your past?'' asked Helena

Kate knew Helena was only one worth of an honest answer about her, so she faced her fears and answered ''What would you like to know?''

* * *

''Hello?'' asked Jack sleepy

''Hey Jack'' voice said

''Kate?'' he asked confused ''Is that you?''

''Yeah, it's me.'' she answered ''I got an invitation for a wedding.''

''You're coming?'' asked Jack

''No, but I'm calling to see what should I send as a present? Where do they live, what they need?''

''Kate, why aren't you coming?''

''Look, you can help me or not, but the talk about my whereabouts and everything else is out of the question.''

Jack sighed at Kate's firm answer ''Alright, I'll try to help, but I have no idea what they'd like.''

* * *

''Kate there is a man here to see you.'' said one nurse

Kate looked at Helena and slumped her shoulders and said to the nurse ''Send him in.''

Short man in his 40s appeared in the small office where doctors held cartons of their patient ''Good afternoon, Miss Black. I am David Rones, Ministry of foreign affair.'' he said

''What would British government want with me?'' asked Kate confused

''Mr. Henderson requested your presence on a meeting next week.'' offered short man

''George wants me on a meeting?'' asked Kate ''Why?''

''I do not know, madame.''

''Well, you better find out because I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on.'' Kate said firmly and added ''I'm not a politician, why does Ministry want to talk to me?''

''I'm sorry madame, I really do not know.'' he said honestly ''Mr. Henderson said that you can call him anytime, though.''

''That you Mr. Rones.'' Kate said and man nodded leaving the room

''What's going on?'' asked Helena

''Have no idea.'' answered Kate

* * *

''I can't go with you.'' Helena said while Kate packed last of her things ''I have work to do here.'' she said for 100th time; not sure who she was trying to convince, Kate or herself.

''I understand.'' Kate said not looking at Helena

''Look at me, please'' pleaded Helena

Kate sighed and looked at Helena, seeing her face full of silent tears, Kate moved around the bed and wipe them off ''It's okay. I understand, it's your duty and I obviously have mine.''

''I love you.'' Helena whispered

''I know, I love you too.'' Kate said and then sighed ''It's just not enough.'' she kissed Helena one last time

She looked at beautiful face one last time and then grabbed her bag and left the room

* * *

''You may kiss the bride.'' said the priest

Idina and Kristin kissed and their guests cheered for newlyweds, walking to them to congratulate them. Ceremony was beautiful, only for their families and closest friends, the ceremony was in their home- designers did excellent job in turning meadow behind their house in ballroom. Silk tent through which person could see beautiful scenery was excellent choice, everybody said.

Except Jack, nobody noticed the figure in background leaning against an old oak tree. As the ceremony finished, the figure disappeared and Jack knew she wasn't coming back. He went to front door and indeed he found the present as Kate promised. He lifted the heavy box and took it to Idina and Kate.

Thankfully, couple was talking with final guest who approach them to congratulate.

''Girls, I found this in front of doors.'' he said and both Idina and Kristin looked at him carrying the box ''Get inside to open it.''

Both of them knew whose that present is, so they said they'll be right back and followed Jack in the house.

Small card lied on top of the box, written in familiar handwriting _'Congratulations, I wish you all the best.'_

They opened the box and were met with wet nose poking out, Kristin exclaimed ''Oh my god, look at that little, furry beast.'' she took small puppy in her arms.

''Kate said you're in need of a guardian.'' Jack said ''I never thought she'll get you a dog.''

''You talked to her?'' asked Kristin looking at Jack

''Not really, she just told me to get the present which will be in front of your doors.'' he said ''But I did saw someone looking over you from old oak tree.''

''She was here.'' said Kristin ''Why hadn't she...''

''She'll come back when she's ready.'' said Idina ''Trust me, I know.'' she kissed her wife

* * *

That's basically it people, only one more chapter to go, epiloge to the story. Please tell me what you think!


	21. She deserves a happy ending

This is the final part of our journey, I hope you like it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

About a month after Kate's departure, Dr Mayers heard a silent cry on his usual stroll through the camp. He recognised the cry immediately, it was the same cry he was hearing for a month. He approached the figure sitting down on a big rock

''Helena?'' he made his presence known

She quickly wiped away the tears, only for them to be replaced by new ones ''Dr Mayers'' she said turning her head away

''Don't, dear. Don't turn away, it's alright to cry.'' he said as he sat down on a rock opposite to Helena ''You miss her, I know.'' he started gently and asked ''Why did you stay?''

''How do you mean why I stayed? I have responsibility here, I want to help people.'' stated Helena

''She'll help people too.'' he said

''I can't be some politicians wife.'' said Helena ''Besides, Rones was right- I am a threat to her position.''

''What?!'' Mayers exclaimed ''Helena, what did that idiot tell you?''

''The truth, that Caitlin is better off in England without me.'' she sighed ''It would be a mistake to ruin her career and a chance to help others. No one wants her to have a wife, they want the heir of her parents who will eventually create her own little perfect family. That is something to show off at banquets, royal dinners and other gatherings, not a current girlfriend. And certainly not a current girlfriend who is American, who was thrown out her own home after her parents found out she's gay and not to mention who is 11 years older than her.''

''You're not a current girlfriend to her.'' he said ''You are much more. She deserves happiness and her happiness is, obviously, depending on you. Because I haven't seen her smile honestly in years, even before her parents death.''

''How do you mean before?''

''I'm not sure what she'd told you about her parents, but they weren't on best terms when they died.'' he paused ''Her father and her, actually. Her mother had took his side, though. That had hurt Kate quite a bit, she thought Elizabeth would be on her side, but she was wrong. Right before a flight to Saudi Arabia, Kate and Elizabeth had a fight and separated angry at each other. Day later, Kate got a call about their _accident._''

''She never told me that, she just mentioned how it was hard to talk about it and I left it that way.'' said Helena

''Everybody in life had hurt her, this way or another.'' said Mayers ''Idina left her when she was a baby, she had never met her real father; she was raised in loving family, but political one. She thought they would choose her over a political stand, but her father never did and when her mother sided with him, it was a new blow to her heart and soul. She decided to be a robot and successfully became one, until you.''

Helena watched in distance for a moment before Mayers said ''Go to her.''

* * *

Kristin sat with her grandmother on the porch while Idina was making them cappuccinos.

''How is your project going?'' asked Kristin

''Very good thank you'' smiled Ann ''Actually, I want you both to attend the fund raising dinner. I have invitations with me.'' smiled Ann

''We'll be there.'' smiled Kristin

''We'll be where?'' asked Idina walking towards them with three cups

''At found raising dinner.'' stated Ann ''Project I was working on is finally finished and we are closing with very big fund raising dinner, supported by UK and US government. It'll take place at UK embassy and all important lords, senators and that kind of people will be there.''

''Oooo creme de la creme.'' laughed Kristin ''Will the queen be there as well?'' she mocked

''Yes.'' said Ann

''What?'' Kristin was shocked

''Yes, she'll be there.'' said Ann

''Wow.'' said Idina looking at Kristin ''We need to get new dresses.''

''You bet.'' Ann said

* * *

Helena stepped out of the cab with bag in her hand and looked at enormous mansion in front of her. It looked like a castle, Helena mused and then remembered that Mayers said it actually is a castle, just much smaller than those royal family has. Large estate was surrounded with tall fence and security system, so Helena walked towards the bell and after a deep breath, she pressed the button.

After a moment, the screen was on, man on other side ''Yes?'' he eyed her

''Hello, I'm Dr Regals.'' stated Helena ''I'd like to speak with Kate, if she's here.''

''Madame Black doesn't want to be disturbed.'' spoke the man

''I really need to talk with her.''

''I am sorry, she strictly forbidden me to let anyone in.'' he said firmly

''I understand.'' sighed Helena ''Would you just tell her that I was here?'' she said sadly, turning around to leave

''You never said your name, ma'am.'' man stated

''Helena.'' said Helena turning around again and starting walking away from estate deciding she needs to find another way to get to Kate

After five minutes of walking, a car stopped next to her and familiar man walked out of it ''You left before I could respond'' he stated and bowed slightly ''My name is Timothy, I am butler of Black household.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Helena responded

''Now, if you'd be kind enough to allow me to escort you to the mansion.'' he stated opening back door of a Bentley

''Kate wants to see me?'' Helena asked, hope filled her voice

''Madame Black does not know you are here.'' stated Timothy ''She doesn't want to see anyone, however, I am fairly sure she hadn't expect you to be here. You are, after all, the reason she's in this state.''

''What state?'' asked Helena worried

''I am not sure how should I describe it.'' he stated ''I have never seen her this depressed or lifeless.''

''Please take me to her.'' Helena pleaded

''That is what I am trying.'' he said nodding towards the door he held open

Helena got in and after a moment, Timothy was behind the wheel and car was back towards the mansion.

* * *

Kate sat in her study in front of fireplace, her drunken grip on glass filled with whiskey, her gaze firmly focused on the fire. She heard opening of the doors and steps in her direction.

''Tim, I said I'd like to be alone.'' she said trying to be angry,but not really succeeding.

''It's not Tim.'' said voice to her left and Kate looked at Helena standing

''It's you again.'' Kate stated ''I didn't realise I drank enough to have hallucinations again. I must be getting soft.''

''I'm not a halucination'' stated Helena moving into kneeling positions in front of Kate, taking a glass from her hand ''I'm here, Kate.''

''This is interesting'' Kate stated still thinking Helena is hallucination ''I remember you in this position.'' she grinned

''Kate look at me'' Helena putting both her hands on Kate's cheeks ''I am here and I'm not leaving.''

''You are lying'' stated Kate, tears falling down her cheeks ''Everybody always leave and you aren't exception, you are in Africa and I'm here stuck in pain and hallucinations.''

''I love you'' said Helena kissing her ''I will never leave. I am yours forever.''

Kate realised Helena was indeed in front of her ''You promise?''

''Yes.'' Helena kissed her gently

* * *

Kate and Helena were sitting in the kitchen with Kate's cook, James.

''Darling, she's a gem.'' he stated pointing at Helena ''I understand why you were so heartbroken over her. She's a keeper.''

''I know'' Kate smiled ''I intend to keep her forever.''

''You better'' Helena joked

''Madame Black'' Timothy stated standing at entrance of kitchen ''You have a guest.''

''Who is it?'' Kate asked turning around

''Just me.'' stated Elizabeth

''Kate, the queen.'' Helena jumped from her seat

''Relax dear'' chuckled the queen ''It's not a formal dinner, I won't bite. Caitlin, my dear, how are you feeling?''

''I'm good.'' smiled Kate and went to hug Elizabeth leaving speechless Helena who was surprised that queen would allow it

''You must be Dr Helena Regals.'' stated Elizabeth offering her hand

''Your Majesty'' Helena responded bowing slightly as she took Elizabeth's hand

''James, I hope you still remember how I like my breakfast.'' said Elizabeth smiling

''Of course I know, your Majesty'' he smiled

''Excellent, I want to have a word with both of you.'' said Elizabeth looking at Caitlin and Helena

* * *

Idina and Kristin sat at their table, large ballroom filled with important people and their thick wallets. Idina and Kristin were sipping their drinks with Ann when they heard the conversation between three women sitting at the table next to them

''Did you hear about Lady Black?'' asked thin one

''No, what did she do this time?'' asked short, fat lady with large golden chain around her neck ''Elizabeth and George must be turning over in their graves.''

''I don't know what you expected, she's not royal, they adopted her- probable took her off dying arms of some addict prostitute.'' said third one

Kristin gripped Idina's hand making sure she wouldn't say something

''I think she knows her mother, she's some sort of performer.'' said short, fat lady

''Doesn't matter, what I wanted to say is that she brought that woman of hers.''

''No!'' third responded ''I can't believe she's bringing some bed warmer with her.''

''I heard they're getting married, she serious about it.'' thin one snickered

''Dear god, that will be sight to see.''

Idina was boiling inside and was ready to take their heads, but Kristin and Ann held her back

''Don't do this please.'' Ann pleaded and before Idina responded, voice filled the room

''Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the arrival of Her Majesty the Queen Elizabeth II accompanied by Lady Black and her fiancee Dr Helena Regals.'' and so entire room watched as three women walked in the ballroom and went to their places at tables.

''They're beautiful.'' stated Kristin looking at Kate and Helena

''Yes, they really are.'' Idina said looking at them, giving her best not to jump and run to her daughter.

* * *

After dinner, they were led to a different room: classical music filled their ears along with chatter of people. Kristin, Idina and Ann went to find Kate.

Kate and Helena were standing and talking to some man when they approached them

''Excuse us'' Kate said to the man and moved to three women standing feet away

''Hey'' she smiled and was pulled into bone shattering hug by Kristin

''Don't you ever do that again.'' commanded Kristin ''I was so worried, we both were.''

''I'm sure you were, I needed a time to get myself together.'' responded Kate

''I missed you'' said Idina as she too pulled her in hug

''I missed you too.''

Kate took a step back and smiled to Helena ''Everyone, this is Helena Regals, my fiancee.''

''Pleasure to meet you.''Helena smiled

''Honey, this is Idina, my biological mother, her wife Kristin and Kristin's grandmother Ann.''

All three women smiled and shook hands with Helena.

''Where were you? Almost two years Kate!'' said Kristin ''Where the hell were you?''

''It's a long story'' said Kate taking Helena's hand ''Let's get a drink and I will tell you all about it.'' Kate smiled brightly

* * *

Well, that is it people. I want to thank you for amazing support and all your reviews. I hope this story satisfied your expectations. Please review this last chapter and tell me what you think. :D


End file.
